Fractured Reality 2
by MunkeyBananananaProductions
Summary: [TNA] It's been around 2 months since the troubles with Chris, Lily and Kady came to an end. The journey isn't over yet. Lily finds out something about herself that could prove devestating to the life she's started to build. Sequel to Fractured Reality
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Author's Notes:** In this story - it's been two months since we last left Kady, Lily, and Chris in their semi-blissful state (no thanks to Phoenix's totally cliché, sappy ending! Haha! Still, I loved it!) And so we're back for round TWO of new craziness. Welcome back to the dark side! It's like… what Jaws 2 did after the whole 'Jaws' craze thing came about in the 1970s. Just when you thought it was safe to go back into the water… dun, dun, dun! Or, in this case, back into .Seriously, you have no idea what we got in story for this sequel. We're introducing three new characters, and also taking the story to a whole new level of twistedness.

TO ALL NEW READERS (If any!): I strongly suggest you read our first story, Fractured Reality, before delving into this one. Trust me, you'll know why.

Phoenix and I ('The Dark One' Lizzie) decided to do a sequel for no other reason than… we're just so fricken bored! Seriously! What? You didn't expect a noble cause of providing more twisted entertainment for you all, right? Nah. We're just bored senseless. Right, goose? (Phoenix is such a goose)

So – the new characters. They all have pivotal roles in this story. You'll all be left thinking about just how sick Phoenix and I really are, after you finish this story. Anyway, enough of my psycho babble. Read on, chickens! **_Lizzie_**

**_Disclaimer_**: We don't own TNA. We don't own anyone you recognize. All other characters are ours.

* * *

Lily Myers looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand and let out a strangled sob. Positive? How the hell could it be positive? Her mind wandered back over the last few months and she groaned at remembering her drunken one night stand with a complete stranger. Things in her life since that night had changed dramatically, mostly for the better. Her relationship with her fifteen year old daughter, Kadence, was better now than it had been for years. Things were improving in relation to her work, as well. The suspension had ended and there'd been no new dramas. But, now? This could change everything!

"What am I going to do?" Lily asked herself out loud. A moment later, she heard the front door open and close.

"Mom! I'm home!" Kady's voice filled the air. "Mom?"

"I'll be right there." Lily called back, shoving the pregnancy test – box and all – into the cupboard under the sink. She checked her reflection in the mirror, wiping away a few stray tears before taking a deep breath to collect herself. Letting the breath out, she turned and opened the door, coming face to face with her daughter.

"Hey, baby. How was school?" She asked nervously, hoping Kady wouldn't notice that anything was up.

"School was good. Is it okay if I go over to dad's for a while? He promised to help me with an assignment." Kady told her, consumed by her own world and, so, missing the emotions written across her mother's face.

"Sure. Just let me know if you're staying there for dinner, okay? And no walking home after dark." Lily warned.

"I know, I know. Thanks. See you later." Kady replied as she turned and headed back towards the door. Lily noticed, somewhat sadly, that Kady hadn't even bothered to take her bag off when she came in.

"Bye, baby." She whispered as the door closed. Her hands instinctively moved to her stomach before she realized what she was doing and moved them away again. It had been over fifteen years since her first pregnancy... how was she supposed to handle this one? Did she even want to handle it?

After leaving the house, Kady walked around a hundred paces before opening a car door. Bending down, she peeked over to the driver and smirked. The guy behind the wheel smiled back motioning for her to get in quickly. Kady complied before he put an arm across her shoulders and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her. Kady couldn't help but twirl her tongue around his tongue ring, playing with the metal object that had made their first real kiss a rather interesting experience.

"I told you it would be easy. She thinks I'm at my dad's... you can drop me off there in a while." Kady told him after they'd both recovered from the kiss.

"How long have we got?" He asked her as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"As long as we need. I should probably be at dad's before dinner, though." Kady shrugged.

"Excellent. You up for some shopping, Sebastian style?" The guy asked, wiggling his eyebrow's as he looked at her. She laughed at the way his eyebrow piercing moved.

"Only you would have a different way to shop, Seb." She smiled.

"I'll teach you. If you're up for it, that is." Sebastian told her with a sparkle in his eyes.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything." Kady assured him.

"Good answer. To the mall!" He yelled before peeling the car away from the curb in a noisy, smoky display.

Once they'd reached the mall and locked up the car, Sebastian put an arm around Kady's shoulders and leaned on her, having to bend down slightly to do so. Kady put an arm around his waist and allowed him to lead her into the mall. The odd looking pair got many strange looks, mostly from older people, as they made their way around. Not surprising, given that Kady looked relatively normal today, wearing plain blue jeans and a tank top.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was looking the way he always did – completely off the wall. His dark hair was not quite short, yet not exactly long. It was currently looking like he hadn't brushed it after getting out of bed, strands running every which way. The shirt he was wearing plainly showed off the tattoos on both his biceps – tribal armbands. He also had a tattoo (Japanese symbols depicting the word 'rogue') on the back of his neck, just above the top of his spine. The tattoos weren't all the body art he sported, though. His ears were pierced multiple times each, all the way up the cartilage. As well as his eyebrow, tongue and ears, one side of his lip was pierced, too.

They took their time, ignoring the looks, enjoying looking in several different shops and just spending time together. They'd been there for about half an hour when Sebastian stopped them outside one store.

"Alright, grasshopper, now for your first lesson in shopping Sebastian style. I want you to go in there and come back with something you haven't paid for." Sebastian instructed, pointing at the store in question. Kady glanced towards it before looking back to him.

"Are you insane?" She wondered, knowing how much trouble she could get in for doing what he'd just told her to.

"No, I'm serious. It's not that hard. Just make sure the cashier's busy, pick something small and slip it into your bag and then walk out. No biggie." Sebastian told her before turning her in the direction of the door.

Kady glanced back at him but he nodded, motioning for her to go ahead. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the store slowly. Looking around, she decided she should look casual, so as not to draw attention to herself. She wandered around the store for a bit, looking at several different things. She picked out what it was she was going to put into her bag and glanced over at the cashier. He seemed busy, being distracted by a customer making an inquiry.

Checking that no one else was watching her, Kady saw that the coast was clear. She lifted the small dragon ornament from the shelf and slipped it into her bag before fighting the urge to run out of the shop. She moved away from where she'd been and looked at a few more things before walking casually out of the store. Sebastian waved to her from off to one side of the doors and she walked slowly towards him, wanting desperately to run. Once she'd reached him, Sebastian pulled her into a hug and then lead her away further.

"So... did you do it?" He asked her calmly, wondering if she'd gone through with it.

"Yeah. Here." She told him quietly, slipping the ornament from her bag and handing it to him.

"Wow. Good work! Fancy another shot?" Sebastian wondered.

"Not really." Kady replied, feeling guilty. She knew what she'd done was wrong... incredibly wrong. So far, she'd gotten away with it but she didn't want to push her luck.

"Oh, come on. You're a natural. One more, yeah?" Sebastian urged.

"Why don't you have a go? Show me how the master does it." Kady suggested. Sebastian smirked.

"I could do with a new set of drumsticks. Or is that smalltime, compared to this?" He asked her, holding up the ornament.

"Don't flash it around, god!" Kady hissed, grabbing the ornament and putting it back into her bag.

"Relax, babe. Nothing to worry about. Ah, here we go." Sebastian smiled, coming to stop outside a store filled with musical instruments. "You want to see what the master can do? Come on in here with me."

Kady nodded slightly and followed him in. The store was virtually deserted. Kady got a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Surely, Sebastian wouldn't be stupid enough to try and pull something here? There was no way the store clerk would be busy for long enough not to notice them. Sebastian seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he turned to her and whispered quietly.

"Go distract the guy. Ask him for sheet music for Pearl Jam songs or something. Then, meet me outside when you're done."

"Wait... no way." Kady tried to refuse.

Sebastian glared at her and it only took a moment for her to get the hint. She walked over to the clerk and asked him what Sebastian had told her to. The clerk shook his head, telling her that they didn't stock sheet music for Pearl Jam songs. Unfortunately, the distraction didn't last long as the clerk looked over Kady's shoulder and spotted Sebastian slipping a set of drumsticks into his pocket and pulling his shirt over them.

"Hey, you! Stop!" The clerk yelled, moving past Kady slightly. Sebastian heard him yell and bolted for the door, not bothering to stop and wait for Kady. The clerk turned back to her.

"You! You came in with him, didn't you?" He asked.

"N... no. I... I didn't." Kady stammered, trying to make her way to the door.

"I don't think so, kid. You're not going anywhere." The clerk told her, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her towards the counter so he could call for security.

Around an hour or so later, Kady was standing on the steps at her father's house. She was flanked by two police officers, one of which had just rung the doorbell. The door was pulled open and Kady watched her father's face drop as he took in the sight in front of him.

"I'm Officer Davis and this is my partner, Officer Cruz. Are you Chris Harris?" Officer Davis asked, showing the man his badge. His partner did the same.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Chris Harris." Chris nodded, not looking at Kady again yet.

"Is this young lady your daughter?" Officer Cruz asked.

"That depends. If you're here to tell me she saved a little old lady from a burning building then, yeah, she's mine. If you're here to tell me something along the lines of her getting into trouble then, no, never seen her before in my life." Chris joked slightly. Kady could tell he was trying to control himself.

"I'm afraid it's the second variety." Officer Cruz admitted.

"Damn it. Kadence, what'd you do?" Chris asked, glaring down at his daughter.

"She was caught..." Officer Davis tried to explain but Chris held up a hand to stop him.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to hear it from her. Too easy, otherwise." He told the police officer. Officer Davis nodded, turning his attention to Kady. Her father did the same.

"It wasn't my fault, dad, I swear." Kady started, only to be cut off.

"The fact that you've been brought to my door by two police officer's says otherwise, Kady. What did you do?" Chris pushed.

Kady clammed up, looking down at the step and kicking at it with the toe of her shoe. Chris sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anything more out of her at this point. He looked at Officer Davis and shrugged.

"Guess you'll have to tell me, after all."

"She was caught by the owner of Simply Music at the mall. He says she ran interference for a friend while he helped himself to at least one item off the shelves. When we got there to question her, the clerk of the store asked that we check her bag, just in case she'd helped herself to his merchandise as well. We found an ornament that she couldn't prove she'd paid for and discovered that it had been taken from another store." Officer Davis told him.

"Holy hell. Are you serious?" Chris asked, raking a hand through his hair in disbelief of the fact that his daughter could be this stupid.

"Very. Luckily for her, being a first offense, both store owners have agreed not to press charges. She's been banned from both stores indefinitely, though." Officer Cruz explained.

"That's the least of what she deserves." Chris fumed. "Can I take her or would you two rather keep her?"

"She's all yours." Officer Davis smiled, knowing he'd hate to be this kid once her father was alone with her.

"You guys will probably be back here in an hour for a murder investigation. If so, it was him." Kady commented as Chris reached out and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her inside.

"Thanks, officers. Hope the rest of your day is better than hers will be." Chris farewelled, closing the door as the officers turned to leave.

Once he was alone in the entryway with his daughter, Chris raked a hand through his hair again. It was a nervous reflex that he'd found himself doing more and more whenever Kady was concerned.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her, wondering if she'd speak up now.

"It wasn't my fault, okay? I... forget it." Kady stammered before turning and running upstairs to her room. There was no way she'd possibly be able to explain the situation to him without getting herself into further trouble.

"Kady, get your butt back down here! I'm calling your mother about this!" Chris called after her.

"Go ahead, moron. Not like it matters now anyway." Kady muttered under her breath as she closed her bedroom door.

Her mind was racing with the events of the afternoon and she knew she'd been in the wrong. That didn't change the fact that she felt a little let down by Sebastian. He'd bailed and left her behind to face the heat. Pulling the cellphone her mother had gotten her for her birthday out of her bag, Kady located Sebastian's number and hit the button to make the call.

"Kady? You got out okay?" Sebastian's voice greeted her after the call had rung a few times.

"No, actually, I didn't. The store clerk grabbed me. The cops were involved. You have no idea how much trouble I'm in. My father is yet to kill me but I have a feeling it's coming. And, the worst thing is, I can't tell him the truth because that would only get me into more trouble. Thanks a lot, Seb. Brilliant date. Maybe next time we could rob a fucking bank or something, yeah?" Kady challenged.

"A bank? Sure, princess. Anything you want." Sebastian replied smugly.

"Why didn't you get me out of there? Why'd you leave me behind?" Kady questioned.

"I thought you were following me. By the time I realized you weren't, it was too late – security was already there. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for you to get into trouble. So... what happened, exactly? Are they pressing charges?" Sebastian wondered.

"No, thank god. First offense or whatever. I'm banned from both stores, pretty much for life." Kady told him.

"Both stores?"

"They searched my bag and found the fucking ornament. Traced it back to the other store." Kady filled in.

"Oh, shit. Babe, I really am sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just... don't tell anyone about me, okay?" Sebastian told her seriously.

"Like I can anyway. I would rather live, ya know." Kady pointed out before ending the call.

With a frustrated cry of anger, Kady threw the phone down on her bed and sulked, thinking of nothing but the impending doom she was now facing – no doubt Lily would unleash her wrath of hell upon the teenager, not that it was the first time. From over the years, Kady had become used to her mother's rage and angry lectures. It was Chris in particular who she wasn't looking forward to being confronted by, as she knew she would be soon enough.

Chris paced angrily in the living room, muttering under his breath for Lily to pick up the phone. Finally, after ten rings, the phone line was picked up.

"Hello?" Lily's tired-sounding voice filtered through the receiver.

"Lil?" Chris momentarily forgot about the reason for calling her after hearing the tone with which she answered. "It's me. Everything okay?"

"Huh? Chris? Oh, uh... yeah, yeah. It's all good. Just tired, that's all. Work's been a bitch," Lily tried to laugh off, hoping to lessen his suspicion. It didn't work though, as he could tell something was wrong – Lily was never good at lying, especially to him. Still, remembering the reason for the phone call, he decided to let it go.

"Uh huh," he replied, unconvinced. "Sure you are. But I'll grill you about that later. We have a problem."

"Oh?" Lily spoke, while yawning.

"Yeah. A serious problem."

"Do I wanna know? Actually, don't answer that. Whatever she's done now, just ground her for a month and kill her allowance for the same amount of time, or whatever," Lily suggested, not caring to know what was going on.

"That ain't gonna cut it this time, Lil."

On the other end, Lily sat up from where she had been laying on her bed for the past fifteen minutes. She groaned and held her free hand to her forehead, as the blood rushed through her head, from moving so quickly from a horizontal to vertical position.

"Fuck," she muttered, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Chris pressed, hearing her curse.

"I'm fine! What is it? What's she done?"

"You may need to come over for this one," he told her. "I swear, Lil..."

"Chris, what the hell are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Kadence was dragged home from the mall by the police today."

_No_, Lily's mind screamed. _No... he didn't just say that._

She took a deep breath and pressed her fingers just above her right ear, and sharply inhaled, before opening her eyes.

"Please. Tell me you're joking. Please," she stated as calmly as possible.

"I wish I was. She was caught shoplifting."

"WHAT?"

Lily had jumped up and within seconds, she was already pulling her jacket over her shoulders while keeping her phoneat her ear. This wasn't happening!

"She told me she was going straight to your place!" she yelled at Chris, looking around for her handbag.

"Hey, what are you yelling at me for? Don't tell me you actually buy into her stories of where she goes after school?" Chris sarcastically shot back, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, what, and you don't?"

"She's a teenager, Lily. Of course I don't believe her... remember what you were doing at her age," he teased.

"Ugh! Don't remind me! Okay, moron. If you don't believe her, then why do you let her out after school?" Lily challenged, finally finding her bag underneath a pile of her clothes in the corner of her room.

"I don't pretend she's a delicate little flower. I have my ways of keeping tabs on her."

"Care to share those wonderful ideas?"

"Not particularly."

"My God, you are such a fucking asshole at times," Lily groaned and jogged down the hall towards the front door. She silently vowed to put a leash on that troubled child of hers, once she got her hands on Kady. For the past few weeks, everything had seemed to be going very well in terms of getting their lives on track. Now, this was more than just a setback... the possibility that Kady had already got herself a bad rep with the enforcers of law, was something Lily couldn't deal with right now.

"Yeah, well, I try," was Chris' response. "Just don't trip over the doorway on your way out the house..."

"Drop dead."

They both said their goodbyes, and Lily ended the call and dropped her phone in her bag, while simultaneously taking out her car keys and raced over to her vehicle, her blood boiling with rage. That kid had gone and done it again...

Chris pulled the door open when Lily arrived before turning towards the stairs.

"Kadence! Get your butt down here!" He called. A few moments later, stomping footsteps could be heard on the stairs and Kady appeared. Upon seeing her mother, Kady groaned and turned to head back upstairs.

"Freeze, brat. Get down here." Lily ordered. Kady sighed and carried on down the stairs to stand facing her parents.

"I told the cops that they'd be back for a murder investigation. Neither of you will get away with killing me." She told them.

"Killing you? Kady, I think I'm beyond wanting to kill you. You lied to me! You said you were coming straight to your father's. On top of that, you were caught shoplifting? What the hell were you thinking?" Lily yelled.

"I don't know, okay? I was only going to be at the mall for a little while... I didn't mean for anything to happen..." Kady stammered, knowing she couldn't say much more than that without having to bring up Sebastian.

"You didn't mean to get caught, isn't that more accurate?" Chris spoke up.

"No! I didn't mean to do it... I... god, just ground me and get it over with, already."

"Who was the friend you were running interference for at the music store?" Chris asked, remembering what Officer Davis had told him. Kady closed herself off, a blank expression replacing any emotion previously held on her face.

"No one." She answered calmly. Inside, she was banging her head against a wall and screaming in frustration.

"Stop lying, Kady. You're old enough to know better by now." Lily sighed, feeling rather ill.

"He was no one." Kady repeated. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"He?" She wondered, turning to look at Chris. She wondered if any of his ways of keeping tabs on their daughter included keeping tabs on who she was with.

Chris shrugged slightly, admitting silently that he had no idea. Kady realized she'd said too much and turned to go back up the stairs to her room, hoping to end this uncomfortable situation.

"Don't you dare take another step." Lily hissed before being hit by a hot flush. She stumbled slightly, a hand to her head and the other on her stomach.

Chris and Kady watched intently for a moment, both shocked to see Lily looking so pale. Lily finally regained her senses and pushed past Kady and ran up the stairs, slamming the bathroom door behind herself before bending over the toilet bowl and vomiting. Kady turned to her father, a confused look on her face.

"Stay put. We're not done with you yet." Chris ordered before heading up to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"Lil? Is everything okay in there?" He asked hesitantly. Getting no reply, he opened the door and peeked his head in. Seeing Lily on her knees in front of the toilet, he moved into the room and knelt down beside her, placing a hand on her back gently.

"Been drinking again, hon?" He asked quietly, using his free hand to pull her hair away from her face.

"Fuck you, Chris." Lily replied before vomiting again. Chris, assuming he was right, chuckled slightly.

"You never could hold your alcohol, could you, Myers?"

"I haven't been drinking. I'm never drinking again. Happy now?" Lily groaned, wiping at her mouth.

"You haven't been drinking? So, what's with the fountain then?" Chris wondered. Lily leaned back slightly.

"Vomiting is not only caused by drinking." She pointed out.

"So, you're saying it's stress related?" Chris mused.

"No." Lily answered before leaning back over the toilet bowl and vomiting again.

"Food poisoning? Stomach flu?" Chris asked, going through the possibilities in his head. Lily shook her head, not wanting to attempt speaking.

"Then what? Lil, the last time I saw you throwing up like this, you were pregnant with Kady." Chris gave up with a sigh. He didn't fail to notice the guilty look spreading across her face and the penny dropped, a light bulb moment.

"You... you're pregnant?" He asked in disbelief. Lily nodded slightly.

"I... I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Chris stammered, shocked at the revelation. He wasn't sure how he should feel about the possibility of Lily moving on with her life, having other guys around his daughter.

"I'm not." Lily admitted. Chris looked at the guilt still written all over her face and cast his mind back.

"Ian?" He asked, remembering the name of the guy he'd thrown out of Lily's house months earlier after her drunken night out.

Lily moved away from Chris, flushing the toilet before falling to lean against the wall so she was looking at him, finally nodding. She couldn't read him, as much as she wanted to. She couldn't tell whether the look on his face spoke of disgust or... well, anything else. Chris stood up suddenly and grabbed a washcloth from a drawer next to the sink. He wet it with warm water and handed it to her before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door after himself, leaving Lily alone. He made his way downstairs and saw Kady still standing where he'd left her.

"Is mom okay?" Kady asked quietly.

"Depends on your definition of okay." Chris remarked, not helping ease Kady's mind any.

"Should I... should I go talk to her?" Kady wondered hesitantly.

"I don't think so. Just give her a minute. While we're waiting, answer my question from earlier. Who were you with at the mall?" He questioned again.

"Does it really matter?" Kady challenged defiantly.

"Yeah, it does. Because, whoever it is, they're on my shit list and I like to know the names of people on my shit list." Chris replied, his frustration with Kady really starting to show.

"Just put me on there instead."

"Can't. You're top of the list already." Chris growled. Kady gulped. She was sure there was more fueling her father's anger than her being brought home by the police, she just didn't know what it was.

"I'm... gonna... go up to my room now. You and mom can decide how to punish me amongst yourselves." Kady figured, again trying to go upstairs.

"Stop right there, Kadence. You're going nowhere until you tell me what I want to know, damn it!" Chris yelled, the sound startling Lily up in the bathroom as well as Kady.

The teenager stopped momentarily before defiantly taking another couple of steps up. Chris growled, low in his throat, before grabbing Kady around the waist and pulling her into his arms. He left the stairway and walked into the living room, easily ignoring Kady's struggles, before dumping her onto the couch harshly. She tried to get to her feet immediately but Chris held a hand out to stop her.

"If you so much as move another muscle without answering my question, I swear to god it's going to hurt." He warned.

Kady slumped back into the couch, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them. Tears pricked at the back of her eyes and she knew then that she was not going to get away from this without confessing everything – which, of course, would bring about another load of trouble for her. She couldn't think of any other way out of this, though, and her father was definitely scaring the heck out of her now.

"His... his name is Sebastian." She whispered, fighting the urge to let loose her tears.

"Yeah? And who the hell is he?" Chris pressed, not letting up on her for a second. Kady got defiant again, raising her chin and scowling at him.

"My boyfriend, if you must know." She told him, matter of factly. That one word caught Chris off guard almost as much as the news of Lily's pregnancy had. Boyfriend? Since when did his little girl have a boyfriend?

"Your boyfriend? No, I don't think so, Kady. See, a boyfriend wouldn't have you running interference for them while they stole shit. They wouldn't be influencing you to steal stuff yourself. And a boyfriend definitely wouldn't leave you behind to take the heat for his crime." Chris challenged.

"Yeah, well, Seb's different. That's what I like about him." Kady shrugged, not wanting to back down to her father over this.

"Different? He's a fucking criminal, Kadence!" Chris blurted before stopping himself and taking a breath, deciding to take another stance. "I want to meet him. No boy is going to be dating my daughter without my permission."

"You're kidding, right? If I brought him over here to meet you now, you'd probably kill him." Kady pointed out.

"It's a possibility." Chris nodded. "I want to see what he has to say for himself about your little crime spree."

"Not much. He didn't mean for me to get caught, he's sorry... that's basically it." Kady confessed with a shrug, wondering what her father was working towards.

"Invite him over for dinner tomorrow night." Chris told her.

"Uh uh... not gonna happen." Kady shook her head, releasing her legs and lowering her feet to the ground before starting to stand up.

"What do you think you're doing? We're not done here." Chris stopped her.

"I'm done. I'm going home." Kady informed him before getting to her feet completely and heading for the doorway out of the living room. Chris stepped in front of her and shook his head.

"You're not done until I say so. Sit down." He ordered, the menacing look in his eye telling Kady not to argue. She didn't have to, however, as Lily stepped into the room.

"Kady, let's go. Chris and I will figure out your punishment over the phone. I need to go lie down and you have a date with your room until I say otherwise." Lily said, reaching out a hand for her daughter. Kady moved so that her mother could put her arm around her and smirked up at Chris.

"Wait a second, here, Lil. I was getting somewhere with her." Chris spoke up, hating the fact that Lily had just totally undone all the hard work he'd done in getting Kady to crack.

"Hooray for you. Tell me all about it over the phone." Lily stated flatly, leading Kady to the door.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind them, Chris yelled out in anger, and curled his hands into fists. Being a professional athlete, there was only one way for him to channel his rage and that was by throwing his fist straight into the wall. The physical pain shot through him like a bullet, and he reeled back, clutching his injured hand and gasping in pain. Blood trickled from the same, gapping wounds that had opened upon impact, and Chris gritted his teeth and pushed through the pain. Tears stung his eyes because it hurt so much, though he wasn't sure if it was because of the hand injury, or because everything he and Lily had been working towards with Kady, now seemed to have completely collapsed.

"Fuck..." he mumbled and inspected the severity of the wound. He could still move his fingers, so nothing was broken. But it still hurt like hell, and he made his way out of the living room and up the stairs.

Ten seconds later, he arrived in the bathroom and opened the cabinnet underneathe the sink. He searched both shelves and spotted the disinfectant cream and a bandage. He set both items on the counter and closed the cabinet doors, and stood up straight. Applying the cream to the wounds and winced at the coldness of it, which quickly turned to a burning sensation that came from the immediate contact to the exposed wound.

After he had applied the bandage and secured it with clip, Chris looked up and stared into the mirror. His reflection spoke of nothing but anger and self-hatred for not knowing sooner what was going on with his child. His baby girl had a boyfriend? This was a development that he never expected, though probably should have. The whole fatherhood thing was still pretty new to him, but still... he should've had some idea, right?

"Goddamn it, Kady," he whispered and turned away from the mirror. The two bombshells he had received from Lily and Kady, within minutes of each other, was more than he could bear. And there was only one way for him to deal with it. "I need a drink..."

Fifteen minutes later, Chris pulled his car into the parking lot of the closest bar he could find, and switched off the ignition. For a moment he sat there in silence, still recovering from the shock of everything. It hit him just how much he had still yet to learn about Kadence. True, she is a teenager and will hide things from her parents... but it was still a huge shock.

He got out of the car and slammed the door shut, making sure everything was locked up before he started walking towards the front entrance. From what it looked like, there wasn't many cars in the parking lot, and so he assumed that there weren't many people there. As soon as he entered the place, he gazed around and saw that his assumption was confirmed and saw only a few patrons scattered around the place. Chris walked over to the bar and took a seat on the stool at the very end.

It wasn't long before someone on the other side of the counter approached him, and he looked up to see a pretty, young red head smiling at him while cleaning a glass.

"There are only two types of men who choose that seat," she lightly commented. Chris dropped his keys and wallet on the surface, and ran his hand over his hair, sighing in frustation.

"Oh yeah?" he replied. "And who are they?"

"The lonely. Or the pissed off," she told him and set the glass down, and then stretced her arms out so her hands were resting on the edge of the lower counter behind the bar. Her smile widened only a little, though remained friendly. "This is just a wild guess here, but I'm guessing you're the latter?"

Chris raised an eyebrow out of curiousity. "Oh yeah? And you think that because...?"

"Because I've been doing this job long enough to read people," the woman laughed and wiped the cloth over the main counter. "Besides the fact that you got a bandage covering your hand that you're protecting quite well, suggesting that its a recent wound. But hey! I could be wrong."

Chris chuckled and nodded, confirming the young lady's observations and stared down at the wound again. Each time he looked at it, he could feel the rage boiling through his veins again, as well as all the accompaning emotion of the afternoon. He looked up again, not wanting to unleash his anger on this innocent person. She noted the tensed reaction he got when looking at the injury, and thought it best not to push it further.

"So what can I get you?" she asked the routine question.

"Just... a beer, thanks."

"Sure. Anything particular you like, or just random?"

"Anything is fine."

"Okay. Just give me a sec."

Chris watched her walk down the bar a little, and then looked around. In the background, a large television was broadcasting a reply of a football match he had seen, and so was not of particular interest to him. Other than that, there was not anything even remotely interesting happening.

"Here ya go," the bartender's voice caught his attention again, and he sat forward and looked at her again, giving her a small, grateful smile.

"Thanks."

"No trouble at all. Want me to run ya a tab?"

"That'd be great," Chris told her.

"Okay. I tell ya what, this one is on the house. The next one, I'll start running a tab for you," she kindly offered, and he was slightly taken aback at the offer. Did he really look that pitiful?

"You really don't have to--" he started to say, but the lady waved her hands to silence him.

"Hey, no, I insist. As a wise man once said – alcohol is the cause of and solution to all of life's problems. The first one's gotta be free!"

Chris frowned and accepted the beer and sipped it. "What wise man said that?"

She shrugged, nonchalantly and smirked. "A great man. A wise man. A poweful man."

"Huh?"

"The god that is Homer Simpson."

He almost choked on the alcohol and had to choke it down, before coughing. The bartender burst out and laughing and clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" she asked, giggling.

It took a moment or two before Chris fully regained his composure and he set the bottle down on the counter again.

"Yeah," he replied, still catching his breath. "Geez... do you do that to all your customers?"

"Only the ones worth talking to," she shrugged. "Between the bums, the alcoholics, and the just plain jerks, its not often that we get actual humans coming in here. Especially this time of day."

"Fair enough."

Chris downed the rest of the beer in literally one or two gulps, much to the amazement of the bartender who simply watched in stunned silence. After he had finished and practically slammed the bottle down on the counter, causing her to jump back a little, she took it away.

"Wow," she said. "You must really be hurtin'."

"Lady, you have no idea. Is this the part where you stand there and ask me to tell you all about my problems?" he questioned.

"I'm gonna save you and me both some time and energy and just _not_ ask you. Besides, I hate playing into all that bartender-stereotyped cliched bullshit. I'd rather not know the crap going on in people's lives. It distracts from the tipping," she winked. Chris laughed again, silently deciding that this woman was alright, and relaxed a little more.

"Thanks," he told her, honestly. "I appreciate it. You know something?"

"What's that?"

"I think you'd better get that tab running, if you don't mind."

"Honey, I'm way ahead of you. By the way, I'm Ryann."

"Chris."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Chris."

"Likewise."

* * *

**Author's Notes:** There's the first chapter, and you've just been introduced to two of the three new main characters, Ryann and Sebastian. This is really just a test chapter to get some reactions. Let us know if we should continue, or if we're just wasting precious space and time. Flames are good for nothing but for me to torch the people who submit them, so… please be kind! **_Lizzie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Yeah, yeah. I know it's been a long time since we've updated… actually, almost two months (I am shamed – tis my fault). Anyways, Phoenix and I plan to continue this story, unless she gets bored with it and decides to dump it all on me – then I'd go all mental and kamikaze on her for doing so and forget all about it while I unleash a wrath of hell upon her! MWUAHAHAHAHA!

….. Oops….. I said too much. Enjoy! **_Lizzie_**

Me, get bored with it? Not a chance. I'm just still recovering from losing all the stories on my harddrive for a second time. I have learnt a valuable lesson now – backing up stories is a great idea and should be done regularly. Anyway, yes we've taken a while to update but... that's not our problem. See, there was this really big chicken... wait, wrong excuse. While I think up a better one, read on... **_Phoenix

* * *

_**

**2 HOURS LATER – 8:03 PM **

Chris had not moved from his spot at the bar since he arrived and had gone through more beers than he, Ryann or either of the other two bartenders who had served him since he had arrived could count. Now, it was safe to say that he was more than just drunk – he was trashed. Half an hour earlier, Ryann had gone on her break and since then more patrons had arrived and the place was picking up in business. So it had been around forty-five minutes since he had last spoken to her and he'd been left to his own, depressed thoughts.

Chris couldn't get Kady out of his mind, and the regrets of never having been there to watch her grow up for any of those special moments. Her first word. Her first steps. The first tooth she lost. Her first day of kindergarten. Everything... it was depressing! And all of this was brought on by the fact that Kadence, now fifteen, had her presumably first boyfriend and she still didn't feel like she could trust her own father enough to tell him about this guy. It hurt... cutting deep into his heart like a knife.

"You look like your troubles have gotten worse," came a now familiar voice from across the bar counter. Chris strained himself to find the energy to lift his head, but managed to do so and saw that Ryann had returned. She was smiling her usual friendly smile and was apparently in the middle of restocking the refrigerator with alcoholic beverages. "Maybe I was wrong about the whole 'Homer Simpson' reference thing."

"Yeah, probably," he mumbled, sipping down more beer. "Who fucking cares anymore..."

"Ouch. Me thinks you've got a lot weighing you down," Ryann observed and pulled open another box. "Okay, so I'm breaking my rule. Anything you wanna share?"

"Nope."

"Okay," she shrugged. "Hey, do you know the time?"

Chris blinked rapidly to rid himself of the alcohol-induced haze that had overcome his vision and raised his wrist, waiting for his eyes to refocus (which took about ten or so seconds to do). He groaned at the effort it was taking.

"8...8:88... no... 8... 7... fuck!"

Ryann giggled and continued stocking the fridge, her suspicions being confirmed that this guy was beyond pissed. She looked up to see that Chris was putting in what looked to be a mighty effort in figuring out the time.

"Shit!"

"Dude, if you don't know—"

"No, I fucking got it!" he snapped and struggled to fight the blurriness. Finally, his vision cleared just enough. "Ah! There we go... it's... uh, 8:05."

"Geez, took ya long enough."

"Fuck you."

"I'll ignore that."

"You do that."

Ryann finished stocking the remainder of the fridge and then pushed the box aside and stood up, closing the door. Satisfied that she had done a good job, she turned around and walked over to Chris, watching him drink down the rest of his beer. A part of her was amused and knew he'd be paying for it in the morning, but the other part of her was concerned. Whatever weird, painful secrets this guy was hiding, there was no doubt it was bad. Plus his imposing physical stature and tendency to take down a lot of booze suggested he may, in fact, be an aggressive drunk. He slammed the bottle back down.

"Another?"

Ryann eyed him carefully. "You know... you're running up quite a tab, here. Maybe you oughta quit."

"Fuck that. I got money. Another. Now."

"Honey, I really think you've had enough," she seriously told him, hoping he'd get the hint. Chris glared at her.

"_Sweetheart_, I'm telling you that I'm not done. Now come on. I'm a paying costumer..." he bitterly replied.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

"I'm just doing my job," Ryann defended herself by holding up her hands. "I can't offer you another drink, Chris."

This, topped off with the rest of the events of the day, was enough for Chris to be more than angry.

"Yeah?" he growled, his eyes darkening. "Fine. I'll take my business to another bar; one that's a little more hospitable."

Ryann watched him pick up his keys and wallet and stand up from the bar. He had to hold onto the counter to keep from falling over completely and, for a few seconds, he stood there and tried to steady himself. Without another glance in Ryann's direction, Chris staggered off towards the door. Knowing she couldn't let him out that door and behind the wheel, Ryann took off after him, running around the side of the bar and following him out onto the sidewalk. She looked both ways, with slight panic, and spotted him making his way towards the parking lot.

"Chris!" she called out. But he didn't stop, nor even acknowledge that she was there. Seeing no other alternative, Ryann ran after him. She hadn't been behind the bar all night, so she didn't know exactly how much alcohol he had consumed. "Chris! Stop!"

"Go to hell!" he slurred back, and almost fell against the wall.

There was no way she was going to let him go now and she quickly caught up with him. She reached out and pulled on his arm, forcing him to stop and turn to her. He did, but not without sharply pulling his arm out of her grip, sending her backwards a couple of steps.

"What?" he snapped.

"I'm not letting you leave while you're completely trashed, you know."

"It's not like you have a choice."

"Oh, but I do, idiot," Ryann said and crossed her arms. "You see... I'm well within my rights to call the cops and have them haul you off to jail. Or I can just call you a cab. Either way. Better yet, I could just slash your tires."

"That's such an 'L.A.' thing to do. What is it you want, lady?"

Not afraid of him at all, Ryann stepped up to him and defiantly stood toe to toe with him.

"First of all – my name is Ryann. Not 'lady'. Call me that again, and I won't hesitate to beat your ass, myself. Second – whatever shit you're going through, I don't really give a damn. All I know is that, since we've been serving you booze all night, it's our responsibility to make sure you don't get yourself killed on the way home. It wouldn't be good for business for people to think of our bar as the one willing to sell alcohol to people and then let them drive home afterwards. It wouldn't be very responsible, yeah? And I'm in no mood to be arrested right now or slapped with a lawsuit."

"Aw geez, it's nice to know you care about your customers."

"Fuck no. I'm only in this for the tips," she grinned and bit her lip, carefully thinking out her next move. "Come on inside. I'll call you a cab."

"No."

"Are you always this stubborn?"

"Pretty much," Chris said, and looked behind him to where his car was parked, in the distance.

"And nothing I can say can make you change your mind? Seriously, I doubt I can make you come back... given your physical advantage over me." Ryann observed, taking quiet pleasure in inspecting this man, but kept her cool.

"I'm not changing my mind. Give it up!" Chris told her, exasperated, and continued walking to his car. Ryann followed, knowing that she'd get her ass kicked by her bosses if she let him go. As they approached his vehicle, she made one last ditch attempt to get him to stay

"Chris, wait!"

She saw him stop and sighed in relief. But he hadn't stopped because of her, but for an entirely different reason. He stood there, stunned, at what was before him. Ryann came to stand beside him and her jaw dropped at what it was. Chris' car had been completely smashed up and broken into. All the windows were smashed and the trunk had been popped open, with spray paint having been scrawled over it.

"Holy shit..."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Chris yelled, becoming so enraged that he completely frightened her, and she backed up.

Meanwhile, he stormed over to his vehicle and looked into it. It appeared that someone had tried to jump start it. But, at any rate, the whole car was trashed. Ryann stood to the side and realized the trouble this would result in for the bar (since the parking lot was on the owners' property), not to mention that seeing this man completely and justifiably flip out scared her slightly.

"Chris..."

"WHAT?"

Taking the risk and defying her fear of him at this moment, she walked over to him and gently tugged at his arm.

"Come on," she quietly implored. "You're hanging with me tonight. At least until we can get this sorted out."

**WITH LILY AND KADY**

Kady stood in the entrance way to the living room and watched her mother, nervously. Lily was laying down on the sofa, her eyes shut, massaging the sides of her head; she had grown a little pale in the past couple of hours and it didn't take much for her daughter to realize that she wasn't feeling well. Normally, Kady would be happy that her mother was not in the mood to scream at her but, the thing is... that almost never happened. Even if Lily wasn't well, or was really busy, if Kady screwed up, she'd usually be all over her anyway. But tonight... tonight she was just laying there and not exerting much energy at all.

"Mom?" Kady stammered, daring to make the first move. She was risking her own freedom by not slipping from the room unnoticed but, still, there was something not right with her mother. And if there's one thing that Kady learned from what happened months ago, it was to appreciate Lily just a little more. "Mom? Are... you okay?"

"Hmm?"

Lily looked up, and sounded like she hadn't even noticed Kady was there, as she had expected her to have gone straight to her room and locked herself in, like she usually did when she was in trouble.

"Are you okay?" Kady repeated, taking a couple of steps forward.

"I'm fine," her mother snapped. "Just, uh... go to your room."

"Don't ya wanna yell at me or tell me I'm a disappointment or whatever?" she tried to lighten the mood a bit but Lily was having none of it.

"Kadence, you know you're grounded. For how long, though, I have no idea since I haven't been able to get in contact with your father. Just stay in your room, yeah?" Lily instructed as calmly as possible, not wanting to provoke another wave of sickness and also feeling a massive headache coming on.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything." Kady offered before heading up to her room. She wasn't normally this caring but... something really was off with her mother.

Lily let herself relax into the sofa, closing her eyes and enjoying the peace that had descended on the house. She was somewhat surprised that Kadence hadn't started blaring her music yet but was silently happy about that fact. The last thing she needed was for the bass of Kady's music to enhance the headache that she had.

Sighing, Lily rolled onto her side slightly, instantly regretting the movement. Another wave of nausea washed over her and she had to haul herself off the sofa and get to the bathroom quickly. As she was vomiting, she heard the phone start to ring. She groaned, trying to work out what to do about it. Finally, she crawled to the door of the bathroom and stuck her head out.

"Kady, get the phone please!"

"Got it!" Kady called back, running out of her room and into her mother's, picking up the extension in there.

"Myers residence, Kady speaking." She answered the call.

"Uh... hi. Is Lily Myers available please?" A woman's voice replied.

"She's... um... no, she's not available." Kady told her, hearing the sound of her mother vomiting from down the hall. "I can pass a message on to her, though?"

"Sure, that would be good. My name is Ryann Evans, I work at Duke's Sports Bar on Lee Road. I have a guy by the name of Chris Harris here. He's a little trashed, his car's been broken into and he kind of needs a ride. He's being stubborn and won't let me put him in a cab. I asked if there was anyone that could come get him and he gave me this number." Ryann explained.

"Nice one, dad. Um... I'll let my mom know. She'd probably be interested in picking him up, if only to rub in the fact that he's going to have a hangover tomorrow. Thanks for calling." Kady replied.

"Not a problem, honey. Have a good night." Ryann farewelled before Kady hung up.

"Mom... dad went out drinking and his car got broken into. He needs a ride." Kady called to her mother from outside the bathroom door.

"Ugh! Typical Chris! Where is he?" Lily yelled back, getting to her feet and washing her face.

"Duke's Sports Bar on Lee Road." Kady answered. Lily opened the door and looked down at her daughter.

"Back to your room. You're not to leave it until I get home again." She ordered.

"What if I need to use the bathroom?" Kady wondered.

"Hold it. I won't be long." Lily told her before going downstairs and grabbing her purse and car keys.

"I haven't heard your door shut yet!" She yelled up the stairs.

Kady stomped over to her room and pulled the door shut, slamming it loudly with her still in the hall. Lily must have accepted that she'd gone inside, though, as she soon left. Kady smirked and wandered back into her mother's room, picking up the phone and dialing the number for Sebastian's house. She knew he'd answer, his parents both worked the night shift.

"Yo." Sebastian answered.

"Hey, just me. I'm supposedly grounded but mom's gone to pick dad up from a bar.  
I need a little freedom. Come get me?" Kady hoped, knowing she'd probably be seeing the same four walls of her bedroom for a long time to come. Why not have one last little bit of fun before her parents decided on how long she was grounded for?

"Sure. Be there in five." Sebastian replied before hanging up.

Kady grinned and put the phone back into place before going back to her room. She turned on her stereo, cranking the volume up before gathering a few things and throwing them into her backpack. Grabbing her house keys off her desk, she made her way downstairs and out the front door, locking it behind her just as her mother had done earlier. She made her way out to the sidewalk and waited for Sebastian to pull up.

Lily pulled up into the parking lot of Duke's Sports Bar about twenty minutes later. Gathering her composure and willing herself not to throw up, she got out of the car and walked inside. The atmosphere at the bar had picked up slightly, a live band playing on a wide stage at one end of the room. The noise of it made Lily cringe as she walked over to the bar. She stood there for a moment before a woman on the other side of the counter walked over.

"Hey, can I help you? Drink?" She asked Lily, already seeing that the woman looked to be in pretty bad shape.

"No, thanks. I'm here to pick up Chris Harris..." Lily explained, having to practically yell to be heard over the band. Her head was really pounding now.

"Oh, right. You must be Lily, yeah? I'm Ryann, I'm the one that called." Ryann introduced herself.

"Yeah, I'm Lily. So, where is the drunkard?" Lily wondered, looking around a little.

"This way." Ryann motioned, heading to the other end of the counter. Lily followed after her slowly.

There, on the last stool, was Chris. He was leaning on the bar, his head resting on his arms. Seedy didn't even begin to cover the way he looked. Lily groaned, realizing that she'd probably have to worry more about him throwing up on the way out than herself. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked up and a smile spread across his face.

"Lil! Hey! Come, have a drink. Ryann, get Lily a drink and put it on my tab!" Chris called drunkenly.

"I'm not drinking, remember? Let's get you home." Lily told him, moving to help him up.

"No, no... you have to drink! Ryann's the best bartender ever! Come on, Ryann, bring the lady a drink!" Chris insisted. Ryann was watching on, amused by his antics and the fact that Lily didn't seem amused at all.

"Harris, get your ass off that stool and outside, now! I left Kady alone and we both know that's not a good idea, right?" Lily pointed out. A dark look came over Chris' face and he held his hand up, showing Lily the bandage.

"She can't possibly do anything worse to herself than what I did." He commented.

"Can I take you home now? Or would you rather walk?" Lily asked with a sigh, wanting nothing more than to get out of the bar so that she was away from the noise of the band.

"Have a drink with me first. Ryann won't get me a beer but, maybe, if you ask her for it, she'll hand it over." Chris told Lily in a loud whisper.

"Damn it, Chris, I'm not drinking! And there's no way you need any more alcohol, you're already stupid enough now. Are you trying to take over the drunken hick status that Kady gave James? Because you're doing a damn good job of it from what I see." Lily fumed.

"Aw, baby... that ain't nice! Why would you say something like that?" Chris asked, a hurt look on his face.

"Because I'm tired, Chris! I've been throwing up all day, Kady got caught shoplifting and now this! I'm worn out... I just want to go home and you're not making that easy on me." Lily replied, exasperated.

"Well, why didn't you just say you wanted to go? I thought you wanted to stay for a drink." Chris told her, getting unsteadily to his feet.

Lily slung one of his arms over her shoulder and helped him step away from the bar slightly, not saying anything more. She didn't want to continue this battle of wits with a guy that was clearly running short of them thanks to alcohol impairment. Ryann made her way around the bar and aided Lily in getting Chris outside to the car.

Kadence sat in the passenger's seat of Sebastian's car with a confused expression on her face. Sebastian had barely said two words to her since picking her up – although he had apologized again for her getting caught at the mall. Now, though, Kady was confused by the fact that it didn't look like they were headed back to Sebastian's house as she thought they would be.

"Seb, where are we going?" She asked hesitantly as he turned another corner. She had no idea where she was at this point which scared her more than he probably realized.

"I told some friends that I'd meet up with them tonight. Can't bail on them, can I?" Seb replied with a smile and a wink in her direction.

"Guess not." Kady sighed, wishing he would, just so they could spend time alone together before she got locked into her room for the rest of eternity.

"Relax, you'll have fun, I promise." Seb told her, reaching over to take her hand in his.

The gesture cheered her up slightly and she nodded, faking a smile for his benefit. He pulled his car off the road into what looked to be a vacant lot before killing the engine. He got out of the car, quickly running around to her side and opening the door for her. She accepted the hand he offered and allowed him to help her out of the car. After he'd locked the car up, they headed towards a group of people sitting around a bonfire.

"Hey, Seb's here! The party can really get started now!" A voice yelled. Several others greeted Sebastian as he found a spot to sit, on the hood of an abandoned car. He pulled Kady up next to him and waved a hand to his friends in greeting.

"You guys, this is Kady. Kady, this is... well, everyone." He told her with a smile. Kady offered a meek wave, feeling slightly uncomfortable despite the fact that Sebastian had his arms tightly wrapped around her now.

"Seb, man, you gotta try this." A guy spoke up, moving to hand Sebastian what looked to be a self rolled cigarette.

"Good stuff?" Seb wondered, sniffing at it.

"Top notch." The guy nodded, tossing him a lighter. Sebastian lit the cigarette and took a few quick puffs, holding the smoke in his lungs for a bit before letting it out.

"Smooth." Sebastian nodded. He leaned back slightly, taking another puff before offering the cigarette to Kady.

"What is it?" She whispered quietly, not wanting to look like a complete nerd in front of his friends.

"Weed. Try it." Sebastian urged.

Kady hesitated, once again knowing that what he wanted her to do would get her into a lot of trouble if her parents found out. Remembering her father's anger earlier, though, Kady decided she needed something to help her relax. She accepted the joint from Sebastian and took a small puff, erupting into a fit of coughing soon after. Sebastian took the joint from her and rubbed her back a little, hoping to ease the coughing.

"It's okay, babe. The first time is always the worst." He whispered to her before kissing the side of her head. Kady nodded, finally able to breathe again.

"Here, this'll make you feel better." A girl near Kady spoke up, offering her a bottle containing an amber colored liquid.

Kady accepted the bottle and looked at Seb for a moment. He nodded, another smile being sent her way. That smile could probably make her do anything, she figured before raising the bottle to her lips and taking a swig. The liquid burned on it's way down but left a warm feeling in her stomach. She took another swig or two before trying to hand the bottle back.

"Keep it, babe. I got plenty more right here." The girl laughed, holding up another two bottles. Kady laughed, relaxing slightly. Sebastian's friends didn't seem so bad. They weren't making fun of her or anything. It was kind of refreshing to be accepted so quickly by a group of total strangers.

A while later, Kady listened intently as someone told the group about a recent argument with his parents in which he'd told his father to go to hell and thrown a steak knife in his general direction. Kady felt a little bad for the guy, having to put up with a father like his. Sebastian ran his hands up under her shirt, making circles with his fingers on her skin. The sensation, mixed with the puffs she'd had on the joint since the first one, as well as the alcohol, left Kady feeling really good. She turned to face Sebastian and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately, playing her tongue over his tongue piercing.

The group continued talking, completely ignoring Kady losing her inhibitions with Sebastian. It was only when two unfamiliar people came upon their group – one staggering a whole lot – that things changed. The young people assumed that these two people were parents of one or other of them and they bailed, all scattering in different directions. Sebastian and Kady, however, were too lost in their own moment to realize what was happening. It wasn't until Sebastian felt hands on his shirt pulling him backwards that he broke away from Kady and looked up. Kady looked over his shoulder and almost screamed. Her father looked like he was ready to kill someone. Chances were good that the person he wanted to kill was Sebastian.

Chris pulled the teenaged boy off the hood of the abandoned car and threw him to the ground, sending a kick into his midsection before bending to pick him up again. Kady scrambled off the car and moved to try and separate the two males but was pulled back by her mother.

"Let go! Dad, stop!"

"Kadence, get in the car!" Lily instructed, though keeping to herself her pleasure in seeing Chris beating the snot out of the guy who had had his hands on her daughter. But Kady continued to struggle against her mother's grip and hysterically screamed for Chris to let Sebastian go.

Chris slammed Sebastian against a tree and watched the boy gasp in pain and clutch at his stomach.

"DAD STOP!" Kady continued to scream as Lily pulled her towards the car.

Naturally, her father ignored her and continued to unleash his rage onto the strange, freakish-looking boy who had dared to put his dirty hands on his baby girl. He then laid a fist into Sebastian's already damaged midsection and sent the boy crashing to the ground once again. Lily watched on, knowing that there was no way she could interfere. Chris was jacked up on alcohol and rage and, given his already aggressive nature as a professional athlete, this wasn't a good thing. She held onto Kady by her waist.

"Chris!" she called out to him, hoping to verbally calm him down. "Chris, let him go! Stop!"

Chris could barely register her words as he knelt down over Sebastian, who was now groaning in pain, and grabbed his neck.

"You goddamn sonuvabitch!" he growled, menacingly, his face now red from the anger. "If you ever fucking put a hand on my daughter again I will snap your fucking neck, you piece of trash."

Kady sobbed and gave up trying to reach them, her energy wearing thin, and collapsed against Lily's body, crying against her mother's chest. Lily, through her natural maternal instinct, wrapped her arms around her daughter properly and embraced her.

"Shh, baby," she comforted, and reached behind herself, feeling around for the car door. Once she had opened the door, she nudged for Kady to get in but the girl refused and continued to watch, horrified, as Chris was now squeezing the life out of Sebastian. The younger man's face was turning blue as he gasped and spluttered for air while staring up at the very imposing, strong, man who was attacking him.

"I will fucking kill you," Chris spat at him, still paying no attention to Kady's cries or Lily's calls for him to stop. "You hear me?"

When it became clear that Chris was not going to stop and the probability of him killing Sebastian started to increase exponentially, Lily told Kady to get in the car once more. Seeing her father's state, Kady could not defy any order that came from either of her parents now and she did what she was told. After slamming the car door shut once Kady was in, Lily turned back and jogged over to Chris. She grabbed his arm and tugged on him, harshly.

"Chris, let him go!" she yelled.

"I'll kill him, Lil," Chris replied, his voice now cracking with emotion and Sebastian could detect the growing emotional weakness in him. Lily came around to Chris' side and held her hands to the sides of his head, forcing him to look at her. As soon as his eyes connected with hers, he weakened his grip on Sebastian's throat further and finally let him go.

"Lily, I—" he trailed off, as if lost as to what to do now.

"Calm down," Lily told him, softening her expression.

Without even looking at the creep on the ground, she again pulled on Chris' arm, indicating that they should get back to the car. Sebastian wasted no time in staggering to his feet and running off. From the car, Kady watched tearfully as her boyfriend disappeared around the corner of a building. Chris and Lily got into the car and the three of them sat there, each not wanting to be the first to break the silence. Finally, Kady spoke up.

"Mom... I wanna go home." She whispered. Lily turned to look at her, offering a small, sympathetic smile and a nod. As she turned back, Chris glared at her.

"How can you be so fucking relaxed about this? That guy was all over her." He commented.

"Feeling old, all of a sudden?" Lily smirked, turning the key in the ignition to start the car. Chris turned his attention, and dark glare, to Kady.

"What the hell have you got to say for yourself? You have absolutely no fucking idea how much trouble you're in, little girl." He hissed. Kady glared back at him.

"All I have to say is that you have absolutely no fucking idea how much I hate you right now." She spat. Lily was stunned by the venom dripping from each and every one of their daughter's words. Chris felt the familiar sting that always accompanied those words any time Kady directed them at him. It had been a while but he still remembered that feeling.

"Watch your mouth, girl! Wait, that would require you to keep that scumbag's tongue out of it. Forget I said anything because, Lord knows, you wouldn't want to do that!" Chris shot back heatedly.

"You two, quit it. The next time someone in this car raises their voice, I'm likely to drive into a tree to stop this fucking headache." Lily groaned, holding one hand to her head. Kady turned her attention to the scenery outside and thought up all sorts of horrible ways that her father should die. All of them slower and more painful than the last.

"Can't we just kick the drunk guy out and go home?" Kady spoke up after a few moments of silence. Chris scoffed and was about to say something when Lily held her hand up to stop him.

"I wouldn't be getting too cocky if I were you, Kadence. You've got a lot to answer for. In one day alone you've lied to me, got caught shoplifting, snuck out and been caught with a random guy all over you. Start thinking up excuses because you're going to have a hell of a long time to try them out on us. Starting tomorrow morning, I'm dropping you off at school. To make sure you get to class alright, I'll walk you there myself. And, I'll be waiting at the front gate after school to take you home where you'll go straight to your room and do your homework – door left open so I can see you. Until further notice, you have absolutely no privileges. That includes Tv, stereo, computer, cellphone, home phone, allowance and freedom. You've lost the right to have any of it." Lily decided, having thought it over just a little.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're gonna walk me to class like I'm freaking first-grader? Why don't you just slap a leash on me while you're at it?" Kady fumed, knowing she deserved a lot more than what her mother had just set down.

"Don't tempt me. Anything you want to add, Chris?" Lily asked, looking over at her ex who had been a little quiet. He looked slightly green.

"Uh... not right now. I'll think on it and get back to you both. Lil, remember the reason we pulled over at that lot to start with?" Chris mumbled. Lily nodded and silently pulled the car to the curb, allowing Chris to get out and vomit behind the vehicle.

"Slam the car in reverse and I swear I'll tell anyone that asks that it was an accident." Kady spoke, a hollow tone in her voice that made Lily think she was actually serious.

"Hush up, you. Not another word tonight." Lily warned, shooting Kady a glare before getting out of the car to check on Chris. She didn't get too close to him, her own nausea being pretty much constant. The last thing they needed was for the only sober person with a license to be too ill to drive.

"You okay, Wildcat?" She asked him, standing with her hands on her hips, watching him trying to get rid of the foul taste that she was sure was invading his mouth right now.

"I'm good." Chris nodded before holding a hand to his head at the sudden wave of dizziness it invoked. Lily shook her head, amused by the state he was in.

"After lecturing me about the effects of alcohol, maybe you should've taken it easy tonight, huh?" She told him, watching him unsteadily get to his feet from his knees.

"Laugh it up, Myers. I can drink you under the table any day of the week." Chris challenged as he staggered back towards the door of the car.

"I should hope so, given the size difference and the fact that I've never been much of a drinker. I bet James has given you private lessons, too." Lily smirked, following after him.

"Why does that just sound freaky?" Chris wondered, resting his arms on the roof of the car and looking over it at her.

"Well, you left some of the booze in the gutter, I'm sure your mind's in there somewhere, too." Lily teased before getting into the car. Chris took a few deep breaths, steeling himself for the rest of the ride home.

Upon arriving at Chris' house, with an anger Kady had not heard from her mother in many months, Lily told her child to stay put. In no position to argue, Kady did as she was told and sulked in the backseat and kept herself busy by plotting the many ways to kill her dad. Meanwhile, Lily struggled to keep Chris from falling all over himself as she helped him up the pathway to his front door. The weight of the man obviously was the biggest problem for her, as now she was practically dragging him there, while trying not to throw up or laugh at his stupid ramblings.

"I fucked up, Lil..." Chris slurred, as Lily pulled his arm over her shoulder further to keep him from slipping. "She hates me."

"She hates everyone and everything, Chris. Don't tell me this still comes as a shock to you..." Lily stated. They came to a stop so she could regain her breath.

"I don't know what to believe anymore. That kid is as warped as you are."

"Nice. Real nice."

"I'm in no mood to be nice."

"Uh huh," she smirked. "Except to that bartender, yeah?"

"Who?"

"That Ryann chick. You were, like, two seconds from seriously putting the moves on her."

It was Chris' turn to sulk and he stuck his tongue out at her in childish response, not caring how ridiculous he looked. "What? Jealous, hon?"

"Not even remotely."

They started towards the front door again.

"She's not my type."

"Hm... she seemed to see right through your act," Lily teased, mockingly thinking about it. "She appears to have high standards... so I'd have to agree with you!"

"Oh fuck you."

Chris lightly shoved her and reached into his pocket and took out his house keys when they stepped onto the front porch. As he fumbled around for the right key, Lily kept him upright and checked over her shoulder, squinting to see if she could see Kady still in the car. A few seconds later, her eyes refocused and she saw the silhouette of the girl still in the backseat, and breathed a sigh of relief. Chris finally found the right key and, after opening the door, he turned to face Lily properly.

"Look... um... I'll get back to you on what I think we should do about her, yeah?"

"Sure. No problem," she agreed and stepped away from him just a little, but kept her hands on his arms to make sure he was steady. "Take your time."

"Ya know... I know I'm the reason she does the things she does..."

"Chris, don't—"

"No, let me say what I gotta say. Chances are, neither of us will remember it in the morning. I love her more than anything, Lil... I always have, you know that, right?"

Despite their differences and the remnants of resentment she still felt towards him, Lily nodded. "I know. Chris, you don't gotta say it to me. I know you do."

"Yeah I do," he replied, and sniffed, feeling the emotion. "I mean, you saw her tonight. You heard her. It still fucking hurts, Lil. Every single fucking time she says it and has said it to me, it's killing me! And I know she does the same with you, and I know it's hurting you all the same... and I know it's my fault! Everything is my fault."

Chris clasped his hands at the back of his neck and stared up into the night sky, trying to think through the cloudiness of his mind, no thanks to the alcohol. Lily bit her lip, not knowing the words to comfort him. Even in the darkness she could see the tears in his eyes, glistening and ready to fall.

"I've been trying, Lil... and she's throwing it back in my face time and time again. I'm trying to get the hang of this fathering thing, I am! I just... I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I could've killed that slimy asshole who had his claws over her tonight and I would have..."

Lily smiled and nodded again. There was no denying that the man was trying his best, even she couldn't deny it.

"You'd protect her with your life. You'd die to keep her safe. You'd kill to give her everything her heart desires... that's what makes you a great father, Chris. You've already proved it to me and her. Like you said before... she's a teenager. She knows it, but will never admit it. Not unless you pay her, at least."

Chris smiled at that, knowing that she was right. It was always awkward between them when bringing up the past, since neither knew quite how to approach it. He sighed.

"Was I really such an asshole?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I should never have walked out on you two... all those years back."

Lily stared at him, somewhat shocked. Please don't let this go where I think it's going... she thought.

"Don't worry, I'm not hitting on you," Chris reassured her, noting the worried look on her face. "I'm not... doing anything. I just wanted you to know that I regret it. Every damn day, ya know? If I hadn't been so stupid, then, maybe..."

"Maybe...?"

"She wouldn't be acting out like this. You wouldn't be hurting. None of this would be so fucked up!"

"None of this was going to be easy, whether you left or not..." Lily gently, with a sad tone, told him with certainty. "What happened between you and me... happened a long time ago; we were kids. Kids with a kid of our own... it was never gonna be easy, at any stage. And now Kady's at that age where she's at risk of making the same mistakes we did... God forbid she does what I did at her age - I won't be able to say anything about it without becoming a hypocrite. No matter what, Chris... you've done the best you could, and so have I. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

Chris stood there and listened to her wise words, taking it all in as best he could without breaking down. Seeing his daughter with such a creepy-looking guy only made the reality of the situation hurt even more... to know that Kady was sneaking out with those kinds of people, getting up to God only knows what, brought to light the fact that there was no way he could stand guard over her and watch her 24-7. Drunk or not, Chris was feeling the pain of it all. His troubled baby girl was growing up.

"I have no idea what I'm doing anymore," he confessed, ashamed that he didn't know how to do things now. They were in unchartered territory.

"Neither do I. Maybe that's the way its supposed to be. Sweetie, go in and get some rest, okay? You're crashing down from the alcohol and all that anger bubbling inside you... go. I'll take care of her, and we'll work on the punishment thing when you're feeling better, okay?"

"Sure." He turned away and moved to go inside, but Lily reached out and touched his shoulder to stop him.

"Chris? Stop. Deflate your ego for a second and look at me."

With another wistful sigh, Chris willed himself to look up at her, and was surprised to see Lily's compassionate side seeping through. She pulled him to her and and they hugged, in a moment of tension-free friendliness.

"It'll work out," she quietly told him. "Okay? There's only so much she can do to us before she realizes how much she needs us. Especially her daddy. She was always daddy's little girl. That's something that no girl can rid herself of, no matter how hard she tries."

Chris was surprised again when he felt a little better when she said that, figuring that she was probably right as usual. It was hard for him to remember the last time they could exist just as friends. It could work, right?

"Thanks, Lil."

"Anytime. Go rest."

He nodded and walked inside, closing the door. Lily turned around and walked back to the car, unable to get Chris' distress out of her head. She was sure he would've killed that kid back in the lot if she hadn't stopped him. There was one other thing she was sure of, and that was that Kadence was going to be in a hell of a lot more trouble once Chris had sobered up.

Lily slid back into the driver's seat, closed the door, and switched on the ignition. As she checked the rear view mirror, she noticed Kady still sulking in the backseat, and it also looked like she had been crying. A lot. There was no way in hell that her tears were drawing any sympathy out of Lily, who silently backed the car out of the driveway and onto the street.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES2:** Yep, you guessed it. We're gonna screw them up even more, and it's only going to get worse. More coming soon. **_Lizzie _**

More coming soon? That's a bold claim to make, isn't it? It's like telling them to 'watch this space' or something. Oh well, we'll either keep your word on that or we won't, in which case I can blame you again. Um... nothing more to say except... aren't you all lucky to get author's notes from both of us? Now, since we were nice to you, please be nice to us and leave a review. Much appreciated. **_Phoenix_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's Notes: **I know, I know… long time no update. I admit, it's my fault and NOT Phoenix's… and you have NO idea how hard it is to admit that. Anyways, since it is late night, I won't bother with any bullshit that can waste valuable reading time, so now go forth, loyal chickens, and enjoy! **_Lizzie_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

When they got back home, Kady stormed into the house and headed straight for the stairs to get to her bedroom, where she intended on staying. Lily closed the door behind them and threw her keys and wallet onto the side table.

"Hold it, Kadence!" she demanded.

Kady stopped about halfway up the stairs, but didn't turn around.

"What?"

"Get your ass back down here, kid."

"Why?" Kady finally turned around, her eyes filled with nothing but hatred of her parents right now. Not only had her dad tried to kill her boyfriend, but they had both completely humiliated her in front oft the entire group! Not to mention that Sebastian would probably never wanna see her again!

"You and dad completely ruined my life, so who the fuck cares if I listen to you or not now? My entire social life is pretty much fucked so it doesn't matter what you do to me now."

"Kadence! Don't make me come up there and haul you down here myself!" Lily yelled, standing at the bottom of the stairs. If Kady didn't come down, there was no question she would've gone up after her, but that wasn't the issue. Kady needed to be taught respect before she went out and got herself hurt.

Rolling her eyes, Kady walked back down and maintained an appearance of defiance and disinterest. Lily roughly shook the girl to snap her back to attention.

"Mom!"

"You listen to me, Kadence. I've had enough of this bullshit disrespect from you to us, especially your father. If I ever hear you go off at him like that again, there will be consequences, you hear me?"

"Since when did you care what I do or do not say to him?" Kady wondered, saying the word 'him' with extra bitterness.

"I didn't. Because I assumed Chris knew how to deal with you properly but, I guess I forgot that he's still new to this whole parent-disciplining-child thing. So, yes, I do care. And I mean it, Kadence. If you ever talk to him like that again; disrespect him or me like that again... there will be severe consequences. If you wanna act like a bratty kid again, then I'll treat you like one and I swear by GOD, Kadence... you will feel it!" Lily's eyes were turning visibly dark now, trying to instill the fear of God into a child who wasn't easily intimidated. Kady's hardened expression faltered a little and Lily caught a wisp of concern flash in her eyes. When the girl didn't say anything, Lily felt satisfied that she had gotten the message across.

"Go to your room. Leave the door open. And I don't wanna hear a peep from you tonight. You're gonna do your homework and then go to bed. Are you missing any of this? Am I, in any way, making this unclear to you?"

Kady shook her head and went upstairs. Lily sighed dejectedly and watched after her. Just when she thought things were starting to get better between all three of them, Kadence had to go and pull this stunt in another act of, not just teenage rebellion, but resentment of the fact that she didn't even have time to adjust to the new restrictions of having a father and his ways of dealing with her. No longer could she just walk all over Lily, because now she had a support system in place to make sure Kady wouldn't get away with it.

Her head was now pounding so hard, it made her dizzy. Lily walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa, closing her eyes. It had been a long day. Suddenly, a loud burst of music emanated from upstairs. Remembering the punishment she'd set down in the car, Lily got to her feet again and made her way slowly upstairs.

Kady's bedroom door was open, just as Lily had told her it had to be. Kady was lying on her bed, her school books spread around her. She was focusing intently, writing something into one of the books. Lily stopped at the door and knocked a few times. Kady looked up, confused. Lily walked into the room and turned the stereo off, pulling the power cable out of the socket in the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kady wondered, sitting up slightly.

"I told you you weren't going to have any privileges. If you hadn't turned this on, I would've forgotten to take everything from you." Lily told her before walking out of the room with the stereo. Moments later, after stashing the stereo in her own bedroom, Lily wandered back into Kady's room.

"Cellphone, now." She ordered.

Kady sighed and pulled it from her pocket, switching it off before handing it over. She'd put a code on it so that no one would be able to get into it unless they knew it and she was acutely aware that she was still the only one who knew the code. Lily put the phone into her pocket and moved around the room, pulling the power cable from the computer.

"Straight to bed after your homework." Lily told her before heading for the door.

"What about dinner?" Kady pointed out.

"Damn... um... I'm not hungry. I'll order pizza for you." Lily figured, leaving the room and going into her own again, using her extension to phone in a pizza order.

Two days later, Kady sat in her mother's office at Universal. She was almost finished her homework that had been set for the weekend – having had nothing else to do since school had ended earlier that day. True to her word, Lily had walked Kady to her homeroom class on both days and waited for her at the gate after school. Kady had fast become the laughing stock of her homeroom but she tried to ignore it. Soon enough, someone else would become the butt of everyone's jokes and this would be forgotten... at least, she hoped so, anyway. Kady looked up as her mother came into the room, carrying a stack of scripts.

"Kady, I think I've just come up with more for your punishment." Lily told her as she put the scripts down on her desk.

"Like making me the laughing stock of my entire school isn't enough?" Kady queried, shoving her school books into her bag roughly.

"That's just the start, sweetheart. Chris is still thinking up ideas for his part in the punishment. It's about time you learned that everything you do has a consequence." Lily replied calmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Save me the lecture and just tell me what I have to do." Kady retorted, completely uninterested.

"I want you to deliver these scripts for me. I'm not feeling the best and I really can't be bothered running all over the place so, you're doing it for me. Oh, I told Scott that you'd help him out with something later, too. Consider yourself the general dogsbody around here for a while." Lily explained.

"You're still not feeling well?" Kady wondered.

Her mother's condition hadn't improved any over the last two days. Lily was still throwing up every now and then and had barely had the energy to leave the couch after picking Kady up from school. Kady wasn't sure if she should be worried by it or not. As much as she hated her mother controlling her life, the woman was still her mother.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm not dying or anything." Lily told her with a slight smile, wanting to ease her mind. It wasn't hard to see that the girl cared, despite her best efforts not to make it obvious.

"Whatever. So, where do the scripts need to go." Kady questioned, feeling slightly relieved that her mother didn't have cancer or something.

"The names are on the tops of the front pages. Get to it." Lily told her with a small wink. Kady sighed and looked at the stack. The first one on the pile was for The Naturals.

"Ugh... they can wait." Kady decided, moving the two scripts marked for them to the bottom.

The next one on the pile was for AMW. Kady groaned but figured it was as good a place to start as any. She picked up the stack and left the room, heading for her father and James' locker room. When she got there, she kicked the door a couple of times with one foot, her hands busy holding on to the pile of papers. The door was pulled open a few moments later by James.

"Hey, kid. What do ya want?" James wondered, leaning on the door frame and holding the door with his other hand.

"A shotgun pellet to the head might be asking too much. Here, scripts for you and dad." Kady told him, nodding to the pile. James looked down and smirked.

"She's working ya like a mule today, huh?" He queried, taking the top two scripts from the pile.

"Looks that way. I'd better hand out the rest of these, I'm in enough trouble as it is." She sighed before turning and heading down the hall.

James laughed a little before going back into his locker room and closing the door. Maybe the kid was learning her lesson, finally? On second thoughts... she was a teenager. From what he could tell, teenagers generally ignored any lessons that didn't involve monetary gain for themselves. Chris was stretching on the other side of the locker room and looked up as James walked over.

"Cute little messenger girl brought us these." James told him, dropping one of the scripts in front of his tag partner.

"Didn't think Lily was your type." Chris frowned, having not seen or heard who it was that had been at the door.

"She's not, man. It was Kady. Looks like Lil's got her doing errands. What's she done, this time?" James wondered.

"It would be easier to ask what she hasn't done. She's got herself a boyfriend and the guy is a downright creep. Thanks to him, she got brought home from the mall by cops after being caught shoplifting. That same night, she snuck out with him and Lily and I caught her. I was drunk, messed the kid up a bit and we haven't heard from him since." Chris shrugged.

"You were drunk? No fair, man. If I'm not allowed to get drunk anymore, neither can you." James reasoned.

"I wasn't drinking on the job, James. Big difference. Funny that you picked up on that one part of what I just said, though." Chris smirked.

"Oh, I heard the rest. Kady's still a punk kid and you and Lily are getting caught out by her. They should film you guys and put it on Tv. It'd be the best damn reality show anyone's ever seen." James laughed.

"I think I liked it better when you were drunk on the job." Chris shot back, flipping through his script.

Meanwhile, Kady had continued with her task, dropping off two more scripts to the right people. The next one in the pile was to be delivered to Raven. Remembering that he had something he needed her help with at some point, Kady wondered what it was. She reached his locker room and banged on the door. Before long, the door was pulled open by Scott.

"Kadence. What a nice surprise." He smiled.

"Don't feel special, or anything. I'm just delivering scripts and hoping to find out what it is you need my help with." Kady told him, handing him the script from the top of the pile.

"Ah, right. Well, it seems management are giving me a new group to control... uh, I mean, work with. I'm familiar with two of the three guys – Cassidy and Jeff Hardy. The third is somewhat a mystery to me. I mentioned his name to your mother and she damn near fainted before telling me to ask you about him." Scott explained.

"Me? What would I know about anyone?" Kady wondered, confused.

"Does the name Sterling James Keenan ring any bells?" He supplied. He was somewhat surprised to see a grin spread across her face.

"Sterling got signed? That is awesome! Um... I don't really know much about his wrestling style but he's one creepy looking dude. I think he'd work really well alongside you. He's friends with Austin Aries... maybe you should ask him about his wrestling skills or whatever." Kady figured.

"I'll do that. I just have one other thing I need from you." Scott nodded. Kady motioned for him to continue.

"If you see this Sterling guy wandering around, bring him to my locker room, okay?"

"Sure, not a problem. I'd better go. Last two scripts to hand out... The Naturals." Kady groaned. Scott laughed and bid her farewell before disappearing back into his locker room.

Kady took a deep breath in preparation for dealing with Andy and Chase before heading for their locker room. When she reached it, she clutched the scripts to her chest with one hand and used the other to knock a few times. Chase pulled the door open and looked down on her with complete displeasure. He still hadn't quite forgiven her totally for her part in his suspension.

"What?" He asked dryly.

"Scripts for you and Andy." Kady told him, offering them to him.

"Thanks. Anything else? Maybe you want instructions on how to use handcuffs? Oh, no, wait, you've got that one mastered." Chase smirked, taking the scripts from her quickly.

"You're so funny... not." Kady rolled her eyes, trying not to let him get to her.

"At least I know when I'm supposed to stay backstage." Chase retorted, seeing that he was pushing her buttons extremely.

"I've already apologized for what happened. You said you forgave me so, get the fuck over it already. Seriously." Kady told him, feeling the anger of being made fun of outside of school hours. She'd had enough of that from the idiots at her school, she didn't need it from him now.

"Saying I forgive you and actually meaning it are two totally different things. You know, like when you tell your parents you're going to be at one place but then you go someplace else instead? It's a fact of life that not everyone is going to be honest to you, kid. Get used to it." Chase told her.

"Fuck you. I'm not stupid, ya know. I am aware that people are shitty, you included." Kady fumed.

"You think it's only everyone else that's shitty? You need to look in a goddamn mirror. Then again, maybe it'd give you nightmares, little girl." Chase sneered.

Kady had had enough. She couldn't stand his smug attitude any longer and her anger was more than ready to explode. Balling her hand into a fist, she swung a well aimed shot straight at Chase's face. A sickening crunching sound told her she'd done some damage and the blood that began to trickle from his nose confirmed it.

"You little bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" Chase yelled, advancing on Kady.

Kadence did the one thing she knew how to do well, she turned and ran. Chase followed after her, determined to take her straight to Chris and show him what she'd done. Kady ran through a couple of hallways, looking back over her shoulder to see if he was following. When she realized he was, she panicked and turned another corner, seeing the tunnel leading out to the stage in front of her.

Knowing there was no audience out there, yet, she figured it'd be a safe place to hide – or at least that she'd be able to run through the tunnel on the opposite side to get away from the creep. She ducked into the tunnel and stopped near the other end of it, hoping he'd just run past. When she saw him appear in the end of the tunnel, still coming for her, she screamed and backed away from him.

Chase kept advancing, his anger at what Kady had done driving him past all rational thought. It wasn't until he came out of the tunnel that he realized that Kady was backing towards the edge of the stage and she was fast running out of room. He stopped for a moment to try and gain control of the situation.

"Stop, Kady!" He called to her.

Kadence, thinking that he wanted her to stop so he could repay the favor and hurt her, ignored him completely and took a few more steps backwards. She kept her eyes on him, watching to see if he'd make any sudden moves towards her. Chase slowly took a step forward, wanting to catch up to her and pull her away from the edge of the stage. Kady took two steps back. Chase stopped again, knowing that him moving forward any further would just drive Kady over the edge, literally.

"Kady, listen to me. You need to stop." Chase tried to reason, holding his hands up to her.

"Fuck off! I stop, you hurt me... not happening." Kady assured him, taking another step back. The heel of her foot didn't connect with anything solid, throwing her off balance. Chase moved forward quickly, trying to grab for her but he was too late. Kady fell from the stage, turning slightly before landing on the solid concrete floor below. Chase stood for a moment, in shock, before moving to the edge of the stage and looking down.

"Shit! Kady..." He stammered before lowering himself from the stage carefully, landing beside her.

He knelt next to her and tried to asses the damage. There was blood already trickling from her mouth and she was clearly unconscious. Knowing she may have a neck or spinal injury, he didn't move her at all. Looking up, he spotted a few of the ring crew milling around, making final checks of the six-sided ring.

"Hey! Somebody get some help! And hurry!" He called to them. One of the guys turned to look at him but didn't leave the ring area.

"Would you go get some fucking help! She just fell from the stage!" He screamed, wanting to beat the guy over his head for not moving faster than he was now moving.

"Kady... Kady, wake up. Please, damn it, just wake up." Chase pleaded, turning his attention back to the girl.

When it became clear that she wasn't going to wake up and another visual assessment told him things were bad, due to the pool of blood now forming at the back of her head, Chase looked up again and spotted someone getting into the ring in red sweatpants and a red bandanna. Focusing on the person, Chase realized it was Johnny Devine from Team Canada.

"Johnny! Get the hell over here!" Chase called, catching the Canadian's attention.

Johnny climbed out of the ring on the side closest to Chase and made his way over slowly, wondering why Chase would be calling for him. As far as he was aware, Chase could care less about Team Canada. He, himself, had been friends with Andy - going to nightclubs and stuff with him after shows - but he'd never really had any interaction with Chase. The time he spent with Andy had dwindled lately, thanks to getting stabbed and then getting an injury and being away from TNA for so long.

"What's up..." Johnny trailed off, spotting the form of a young girl on the ground beside Chase. "What the hell happened?"

"She fell from the stage... I tried to stop her. Fuck... look, I need you to go find Chris Harris, or Jarrett's personal assistant, Lily Myers." Chase told him, his concern for Kady outweighing his concern of getting hit by Chris for letting this happen to the guy's little girl.

"Why them? Shouldn't I be going for a medic or calling an ambulance or something?" Johnny queried, having caught sight of the pool of blood.

"Someone else is doing that. She's Chris' kid, man. His and Lily's. Please, just find one of them and get them here, okay? Now!" Chase ordered, still panicking.

Johnny took the hint and moved away quickly, running up the ramp and through the tunnel on his quest to find Chris. He hadn't met Lily yet so had no idea who the hell she was. Finding Chris would be ten times easier than finding a total stranger, he figured. The first stop on his mission was AMW's locker room. He banged on the door loudly before opening it, not caring if anyone was in a compromising position on the other side. Stepping into the room, Johnny was slightly sad to see that James was the only one there.

"Storm, where's Harris?" He asked quickly.

"What do you care? We don't have any promos to shoot tonight, do we?" James wondered, confused as to why Johnny Devine would be looking for his tag partner.

"Something's happened to his kid. Where is he?" Johnny again asked.

"Kady? What the hell happened?" James asked, grabbing Johnny by the wrist and dragging him out of the room. Chris had told him moments earlier that he was going to catering and James wasn't about to let Johnny talk to him if Kady had gone and done anything silly. Chris and Lily had both had enough bullshit from her lately.

"She fell from the stage or something. Chase tried to catch her... I don't know, I didn't see it happen." Johnny admitted. James stopped in his tracks.

"Tell me you didn't just say that." He glared at Johnny, hoping it was some kind of joke.

"I'm just telling you what I know, man. Chase sent me to find Chris or the kid's mother... help me out, here." Johnny replied seriously.

"Fuck. Chris is in catering, I'll get Lily." James told him before letting go of his wrist and heading for Lily's office.

Johnny didn't hesitate in heading for the catering area. He scanned the room quickly before spotting Chris over at the counter. He made his way over to him, trying to work out how to tell him what had happened to his kid, given the small amount of information Chase had given him. Figuring that he'd just have to wing it, he cleared his throat, standing behind Chris. The bigger man looked over his shoulder, sending Johnny a quizzical look.

"What, Devine? Jarrett want to see me or something?" He asked.

"Uh... no. Um... something's happened to your daughter." Johnny told him. Chris turned to face him completely and tried to read his face.

"Who has she pissed off now? And what'd they do to her?" He sighed, still not having come up with a suitable punishment for the last lot of Kady's misbehavior.

"It's not that... I don't think. She... um... she fell from the stage, man. Chase is with her, he told me to come find you. James has gone to get Lily." Johnny finally told him.

"Holy hell. Is she okay?" Chris asked, heading for the exit to the catering area. Johnny kept up with him easily.

"I don't know... not from what I saw. She's bleeding from the head. Chase said someone had gone to get medical help." Johnny explained.

"Shit!" Chris vented, quickening his pace as he headed for the ring area.

James and Lily had already made it to Kady's side. Lily had instinctively tried to pick her daughter up and hold her. The medic who had arrived had asked that someone take her away so the paramedics could get better access to the girl when they got there. James was currently holding a very panicked Lily by the waist, trying to stop her from running back over there. Chase was still by Kady's side, gently stroking the girl's arm as the medic made his assessment of her. He just wanted her to know she wasn't alone... as weird as it might have seemed. He looked up at the ramp as he heard someone coming down it and cringed slightly at the sight of Chris and Johnny heading down.

Chris stopped the moment he saw the medic tending to Kady. His legs almost gave out on him right there and then and his heart leapt into his throat. The pain of not knowing just how injured his child was made breathing extra difficult and he clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Kady...?" he choked out.

He was staring down at the limp body of his fifteen year old, and understandably the first fear he had was that she could die.

"Kady... KADY!" Chris jumped down and ran to his little girl's side, but found that the medic looking after her prevented him from getting to her. "What happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Sir, more medical personnel are on their way; an ambulance has been notified and is en route here," the medic told him, staying focused on getting the neck brace on Kady. "Please stand aside."

"Stand aside?" he breathed out. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me! What's wrong with my daughter! KADY! Come on baby, wake up. Please, honey. How bad is it?"

The man didn't answer him, and then he heard more commotion, this time coming from off to one side. There, James was restraining Lily from doing something stupid and she was struggling against him with all her strength.

"Let me go, James. Please, god, let her be okay!" Lily begged, trying to pull herself free of the grip that James had on her hips.

"Storm, get your hands off her." Chris called out as he walked towards his ex and his tag partner.

"I'm following orders, Chris. As much as I wish I didn't have to... she tried to move Kady." James apologized, knowing this whole situation was far more intense than it needed to be already.

"Let her go, damn it. Lil, look at me." Chris commanded, shoving James away from the woman and turning her towards him.

"Chris! Oh, god... how could something like this happen?" Lily cried, practically throwing herself into his arms.

"I don't know, hon. What did happen?" Chris asked, looking over Lily's head at the site where Chase and TNA's in house medic were kneeling over Kady's seemingly lifeless body.

"I don't know! All I know is that James said something had happened to Kady and then he brought me out here... is she breathing? Please, Chris, tell me she's breathing." Lily panicked, her breathing getting near the point of hyperventilation.

"Stay right here and I'll find out. Don't move, understood?" Chris warned. Lily nodded, tears streaming and her make up ruined. Chris motioned for James to hold her before he walked over and knelt down next to Chase.

"What the hell happened here, Stevens?" He asked gruffly, relieved to be able to see that Kady was, in fact, breathing. When Chase looked up, Chris was shocked to see his nose was streaming blood – visibly broken. This only served to confuse him more.

"She brought me the scripts for tonight and we argued... she hit me, broke my nose. I was gonna bring her to you and tell you but she panicked and ran. She was in the tunnel, I followed her, she backed over the edge. I tried to catch her, I swear I did... but... it was too late." Chase explained, the fear and regret plainly evident.

"She did that to your nose?" Chris asked, momentarily distracted from the scene in front of him. It was nice to see that Kady could defend herself, if she needed to.

"Yeah. She has a hell of a right hook." Chase commented lightly. Chris nodded, turning his attention back to Kady.

"Go get it seen to... I'll stay here. Tell Lily she's breathing... do we know anything else?" Chris wondered, addressing the medic.

"Fractured wrist, maybe some broken ribs. Major concern right now is the head, neck and spine. She's been moved so... time, and an x-ray, will be the only way to tell." The medic explained.

"Tell Lily that, okay? Make sure James doesn't let her go just yet." Chris told Chase.

The younger man nodded and reluctantly got to his feet. He was slightly taken back by the fact that Chris hadn't tried to hit him for being the one to cause this to happen. Yet, anyway. He walked over to where Lily was now being held in an embrace by James. She was sobbing into the Cowboy's chest. Johnny stood by, not sure if he should still be here.

"Lily?" Chase spoke quietly. Kady's mother looked up, tears in her eyes and a sob caught in her throat.

"Please, please... tell me she's going to be okay." Lily pleaded, the panic showing through with every word.

"She's breathing okay. Chris wanted you to know that. The medic says she's got a fractured wrist, maybe some broken ribs. He's more worried about the head, neck and spine, though." Chase told the woman, watching as her legs gave out on her. James held her up, swinging her into his arms and moving to sit her on the side of the ramp.

"Oh, god. Oh, god..." Lily repeated those two words, over and over, hysterically, her breathing becoming labored.

"Chris! We got a problem here!" James called to his friend, remembering that he'd once heard tell of Kady having an asthma attack – a condition that now appeared to him to be genetically inherited.

Chris looked up and caught sight of Lily's panicked face and realized she was having trouble breathing. He gently reached into one of Kady's pockets, pulling an inhaler free quickly before getting to his feet and jogging over to Lily's side.

"Calm down, Lil. The paramedics will be here soon and they don't need to be hauling you into the hospital too, you hear me?" He spoke calmly, shaking the inhaler as he did so. He held it out to her and she accepted it, quickly using it for it's intended purpose. Chris turned his attention to James and the two other men standing nearby.

"Keep her as calm as you can, James, okay? Chase, I thought I told you to go get your nose looked at? Johnny, drag him to First Aid for me."

Johnny nodded and grabbed Chase by the shoulders, pushing him towards the ramp ahead of himself. James was shaking his head, looking between Chris and the panicked woman in front of him who had just taken another few puffs on the inhaler.

"How the hell am I meant to keep her calm?" He challenged Chris.

"I don't know and, right now, I don't care. I'm going back over to Kady." Chris told him before jogging back over and dropping to his knees at Kady's side.

"Come on, sweetheart," he whispered, begging Kady to open her eyes or show some sign that she could hear him. "Kady... I'm here. Mom's here. Baby, please hold on... please!"

Chris was on the verge of completely losing it, but took in deep breaths to keep as calm as possible. Lily was already freaking out so there was no need for him to add to the hysteria of it all. But at the same time, seeing the blood pooling around Kady's head was too much to bear and he was forced to turn away for a brief second as he let out a sob.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Jeff Jarrett asked as he led a group of paramedics with a gurney down the ramp.

"Kady fell." James explained, rubbing a hand up and down Lily's back in hopes of helping her breathe better.

"Jesus..." Jeff trailed off as he walked over to the spot where Chris and the in house medic had now been joined by the paramedics. They went about their tasks, one asking Chris to move away so they could have better access to his daughter. As Chris stood up, Jeff put a hand on his shoulder.

"What happened? James said she fell but... how?" Jeff wondered.

"She and Chase got into it, she broke his nose... he was going to bring her to me but she panicked and ran through the tunnel. He went after her, she backed over the edge of the stage." Chris informed him, not taking his eyes off his child for a second. The paramedics had stabilized her at this point and were preparing to put her onto the gurney.

"I hate to do this, Chris, but... you're in a match tonight. It's too late to change the card. Doors open in ten minutes." Jeff told him quietly, knowing he had to do what was best for business, despite this event taking place.

"Are you trying to tell me that I can't go to the hospital with my daughter?" Chris asked, turning an angry glare on Jarrett.

"I'm sorry but... yes. Lily can go with her." Jeff pointed out. Chris scoffed.

"Look at Lily and tell me how the hell she'll be able to cope with this on her own." He challenged. Jeff glanced over at the woman who was still in hysterics. James was having a hard time trying to get her to calm down.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do." Jeff sighed.

"Bullshit! Change the fucking match, Jeff! Put someone else in AMW's place, or at least mine." Chris pleaded.

"With Chase being injured, there's already going to need to be a change. I can't justify changing two matches, Chris." Jeff shook his head.

"Put Andy with Cowboy against Styles and Daniels." Chris suggested.

"It wouldn't make sense to do that. Besides, what about The James Gang? They're meant to be up against The Nats." Jeff reasoned.

"Team 3D." Chris shrugged, hating that he was talking business while his daughter was being loaded onto a stretcher.

"Taking on Team Canada. There's no way around it, Chris. You have to stay." Jarrett informed him. Chris growled, low in his throat, and grabbed Jarrett by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't tell me what I have to do! I have to be a fucking father before anything else. She's my kid... I have to be there." He ranted. James abandoned Lily and ran over, trying to pull Chris away.

"Calm down, Chris! Come on, now is not the time for this!" He told his tag partner.

Chris released Jeff, shoving him away slightly, before turning his attention back to Kady. She was now on the gurney and the paramedics had begun to wheel her towards the ramp in order to get her out to the ambulance. All Chris wanted to do was be there for her, to go with her. He knew that Jarrett had left out the threat of him losing his job if he did, though.

Chris turned away from James and Jeff, needing a chance to breathe so he could clear his head. Unfortunately, the way he'd turned meant that he was now staring at the spot Kady had been moved from. The floor was stained with a pool of his daughter's blood and Chris felt his stomach clench. This was the second time he'd seen a pool of Kady's blood and it definitely wasn't any easier this time than the first.

Chris turned his attention away from the pool of blood, now looking at the gurney with his daughter's lifeless body on it being wheeled up the ramp. Lily was walking along beside it, her sobs still audible to him. Seeing Kady like that, Chris tried to think of the last time he'd seen her looking more... alive. His heart lurched as he realized what her last words to him had been in the car a few nights earlier:

_"All I have to say is that you have absolutely no fucking idea how much I hate you right now."_

He hadn't had a chance to talk to her since then to work things out. He was supposed to have been thinking up part of a punishment for her... now it all seemed so trivial, except those words and his daughter's blood all over the floor. Hanging his head, Chris tried to fight back the tears pricking the backs of his eyes. It was a battle he was fast losing. He needed to get out of the ring area, needed to clear his head.

He headed for the ramp, jogging a little to catch up with the paramedics and Lily. He tried not to look at Kady, didn't want to think of the fact that she could die with the last words he'd ever hear from her being that she hated him. That idea alone tore at his heart more than anything ever could.

As they made their way through the backstage area, Chris couldn't take it anymore. The emotion building up inside him totally overwhelmed him and his legs gave out. He sank to his knees, watching as the paramedics continued on, taking his daughter out to the ambulance. Lily had stopped and was standing slightly in front of him. She could see that he was fighting something but was too concerned with Kady at this point to want to know what.

"Get up, Chris." She pleaded, looking between him and the way the paramedics had gone.

"I... I can't. I can't do it, Lil. I... I have to stay." Chris told her.

He couldn't bare the thought of sitting and waiting for Kady to wake up, still hating him. He needed to stay, needed to distract himself from it all so that he could get the thought of his daughter's blood on the floor out of his head. Lily stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd just said that. She started towards him but they were interrupted by Sterling.

"Hey... what the hell happened? I saw Kady being wheeled out."

"She... um... she fell from the stage." Lily explained, still staring at Chris. This moment was fast becoming an uncomfortable one.

"Holy shit..." Sterling trailed off for a moment before looking between the two of them.

"Are you two alright?" He asked, knowing that it was a stupid question. Of course they weren't alright, their kid was being loaded into an ambulance. He didn't know what else to say though.

"Could... could you come with me to the hospital? Chris has to stay for his match..." Lily trailed off, still not believing it. This whole thing was surreal.

"You're not going?" Sterling questioned, confused by this revelation. What he saw when Chris looked up at him spoke more than words ever could. He was broken. Despite his love for Kady, he emotionally wouldn't be any help to her or Lily even if he did go to the hospital.

"Forget I asked. Come on, Lily, they'll be waiting for you." Sterling figured, holding out an arm to Lily.

She stepped torward him hesitantly but stayed just out of reach. Having him there for her at the hospital she might be able to handle. Having him close to her after the situation at the hotel all those months ago? Too uncomfortable. Sterling saw the hesitance and shook his head in understanding, lowering his arm. He turned to head for the door with Lily but stopped, looking back at Chris. He couldn't just leave him there, on the floor. Stalking over, he dropped down to one knee and got Chris' attention.

"Call Lily's cellphone after your match and we'll let you know how Kady's doing, alright? Lily will be okay, man, but you gotta get up now. You need to find the strength that Kady got from you and you need to use it to focus. If you're getting in the ring, make sure your head's there, not on Kady otherwise who knows what damage coud get done." Sterling advised calmly.

Chris took the younger man's words in and nodded, still too choked up to speak just yet. He took a few small breaths, trying to gather the strength Sterling had spoken of. His daughter had been through so much already yet she kept going, kept fighting. If she could do it at her age then there was no reason he couldn't do it now. Pulling himself together, he got to his feet shakily. He sent Lily an apologetic look before nodding at Sterling again and then walking away. Sterling walked back to Lily and the two left, both being allowed to ride along in the ambulance.

Chris made his way to his locker room, still fighting just to be able to breathe. His heart was screaming at him that this was wrong, that he should be there for Kady but his mind wouldn't let him forget the last words he'd heard from her. The anger, the pain behind them was still ringing in his ears and he couldn't block it out. Instead, he tried to distract himself by getting ready for his match.

A few minutes later, James walked into the locker room. He was somewhat surprised to see that Chris was still there. He'd been almost positive that his tag partner was going to tell Jarrett to shove the match, that it was nowhere near as important as his daughter's life, and then leave. Jarrett had known, of course, that Chris staying would be a miracle. He'd told James how much he hated having to tell Chris not to go. It wasn't anything personal towards Chris, Lily or Kady... just business.

"You're still here, huh?" James commented, catching Chris' attention.

"Uh... yeah. I'll get the match done and then leave right after. Sterling's gone with Lily, for support or whatever." Chris replied, searching through his bag for his ring gear.

"You going to be okay going out there?" James wondered, knowing the man's mind couldn't possibly be on the match ahead.

"I have to be, don't I? I don't want to let anyone down, James." Chris responded, those two sentences having a double meaning to James. He knew that, more than anything, Chris didn't want to let his child down. James wasn't sure what he'd do if he ever found himself in a similar situation. He doubted he'd be handling it quite so well as Chris, though.

"Alright... let me know if it gets too much. Styles and Daniels have kids of their own so I know they won't have any problem cutting the match short, if need be." James pointed out.

"Thanks." Chris nodded, managing to control his emotions slightly more now. He had to focus on the task ahead. Sterling was right – if his head wasn't in the game, something could go wrong. The last thing he wanted was to injure one of his opponents by missing a move or losing his concentration. He'd seen more than enough blood tonight already.

A little while later, there was a knock at the locker room door. A stagehand let James and Chris know that their match was up next and they were wanted at the backstage waiting area. Chris grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, waiting as James did the same and grabbed his cowboy hat. Then, the tag team left the confines of their locker room and headed towards the designated waiting area. Chris was still trying to push thoughts of Kady from his mind so that he could focus soley on the match ahead but was struggling to do so. James, thankfully, kept quiet to let him gather his thoughts.

Styles and Daniels were first out and Chris started pacing when their music hit. It was getting close to go time for him and James and he was still determined to clear his head. He jumped from one foot to the other a few times, trying to psych himself up and loosen his tensed muscles. Then, AMW's enterance music hit and they were told to go. Chris walked right past James and into the tunnel – the same tunnel his daughter had run through earlier. James followed after him and they hit their pose on the stage.

As they began to walk down the ramp, Chris' eyes travelled to the spot where his daughter had lain in the pool of her own blood. Someone had clearly tried to clean it up but failed. Newspaper had been spread over what was left. Chris' stomach lurched and he felt like his heart was beating in his throat.

What the hell was he doing? His daughter was clinging to life and he wasn't there to encourage her to hold on. No matter how much she'd said she hated him, it shouldn't matter. She was his child, his baby girl. He should be there, not here with a bunch of guys that would all understand his reason for leaving.

Fighting down a sob, Chris looked ahead to see AJ Styles and Christopher Daniels pacing in the ring. He wasn't sure if they'd been told about what had happened but he didn't really care. What he was certain of was that, if it was one of their children that was hurt, they wouldn't be standing in that ring no matter what Jarrett said. Why, then, should he? He stopped walking and grabbed James' arm, effectively stopping the Cowboy. He shook his head, the pain in his eyes sending James a very clear message.

James nodded at him and felt the other man's hand release his arm. Chris turned and walked back up the ramp and through the tunnel again. Figuring he could still salvage the match and give the fans at least a little something, James continued on to the ring and asked for a microphone.

"Ah... due to an unfortunate accident earlier, Chris won't be taking part in this match. However, I've got more than enough ability to kick both your asses and then some so let's get it on!" James explained, remembering to add in the cockiness that he and Chris were somewhat known for as heels.

AJ and Daniels looked at each other in confusion as James got into the ring. He motioned for the ref and quickly told him what the situation was so that he could relay it on to the two men. A look of understanding shot over their faces once they'd heard the explaination. and AJ nodded, setting a smirk on his lips for the sake of the fans. He was to start the match off against James as Christopher stepped out onto the apron to await a tag.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Ya know what? I'm not even gonna bother to say what's coming up in the next chapter, you're just gonna have to wait and see! **_Lizzie_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**SUMMARY: After Kady sustained very serious injuries following an accident, Chris faces the tragic consequences of losing his little girl all over again - and heads out to drown his sorrows. What he finds, however, is something a lot more than he bargained for.**

**A/N: **We know, we know… It's been a while since we last updated, but we've kinda been plagued with motivational and the problematic 'lacking of muse' issues for a while. That, and also I have been busy with my other stories, The Immortal Truth and Only Natural (Yay for shameless plugs!). Anyways, enjoy this chapter. I promise we'll try to be better with updates. **_Lizzie_**

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris had gone back to his locker room and was in the process of pulling his jeans on when Jarrett burst in on him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I tried, I really did but... I can't be here. There's no way I could focus out there, I'd probably only end up hurting somebody. I'm leaving. If I don't have a job tomorrow because of it, so be it. I'm more worried about having my daughter instead." Chris told him, now pulling a shirt over his head. He grabbed his gym bag and pushed past Jarrett. Jeff turned and followed him out of the room, knowing that there was no way he could stop the other man – nor did he even wish to try.

"Good luck, man. I hope she's gonna be alright." Jeff offered. Chris didn't stop or show any signs of slowing down. He merely waved a hand to let Jeff know he'd heard him as he continued his way out of Soundstage 21.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE HOSPITAL**

Lily paced the hall nervously, while Sterling watched, in uncomfortable silence. They hadn't been alone since that time at the motel a few months back and neither of them had forgotten about it so she made sure not to look at him and stayed focused on her daughter. They had been there for around an hour already and still there had been no word. Lily had not seen her daughter or had any update on her since they arrived and Kady had been wheeled into the Emergency Operating room. There was that old saying replaying in her mind that no news was good news and never did it feel more truthful than now.

With her fingers entangled in her hair and her nails digging into her scalp from fear and the frustration of not knowing, Lily continued to pace maniacally in front of Sterling until he finally had enough and got to his feet. He walked over and grabbed her shoulders, stopping her. Lily glared at him; though he could see unreleased tears in her eyes that threatened to fall, glistening under the harsh fluorescent hospital lights.

"You're gonna start burning fucking tracks into the floor in a minute if you don't sit down," he said.

"Why haven't they said anything?" she cried, flailing her arms hopelessly into the air and looking around for answers and then back at Sterling. "What's taking so long?"

"Ya know, if I was a doctor or something like that, I could probably give you an answer. But I'm not. So sit down before you pace yourself into a frenzy."

"Go to hell!"

"Aw come on, you don't mean that," he taunted her, with a smug smile.

He had no other idea how to calm her down so taunting and baiting her seemed to be the only way to go. But, of course, Lily was not in the mood and she raised her hand to slap him. Sterling's quick reflexes allowed him to counter before she made contact with the side of his face. He grabbed her wrist and gently pushed her back; his smug smile turning into a cocky smirk.

"You'll have to do better than that, sweetheart."

Lily turned away in disgust, softly crying out to echo that feeling and she walked a few steps away before turning back.

"You're still so goddamn obnoxious, you know that?" she venomously spat at him, the bitterness dripping from every word that only masked the grief she was feeling for her injured child. "Still a fucking asshole!"

"Ooh,that's a little harsh," Sterling coyly replied and casually slumped down on a chair again. "I'm just trying to help you chill out a bit."

"No, you're still the same annoying jerk as always!" Lily retorted.

"Hey, that thing at the motel was a complete accident!" he defended and was unable to stop the corners of his lips from tugging and curling into a small smile at remembering that incident. "Though, I must say... it was quite a pleasant accident."

"Is it your purpose in life just to piss me off?" she accused.

"No. Not really. Well, kind of... yes. But, hey, you gotta admit it took your mind off things for a second."

Thankfully, the tension filled atmosphere was broken when a middle aged man in a white coat approached them, carrying a clipboard. Lily turned around to see what Sterling was staring at and gasped, clamping her hands over her mouth when she recognized that a doctor was coming to a stop in front of her. He did not look too happy. In an instant reaction to his mere presence, she burst into tears. Sterling looked away in discomfort once more, hoping not to be noticed by either of them now.

"Ms. Myers?"

She nodded.

"Kadence Myers' mother?"

Another nod.

"Where is she? How is she? What's going on?" she pleaded to know. "Where's my baby?"

"Ma'am, I'm Doctor Simmons; I'm the one who admitted your daughter."

"What's going on?" Lily continued to beg, not caring what this guy's name was or anything other than how Kady was doing. "Where's Kady?"

The doctor removed his glasses and met her eyes, his own were solemn and appeared not to be filled with too much hope. Sterling had to jump out of his seat and rush to Lily's side to catch her, just as her knees started to give out under her. He caught her around her waist and waited for her to regain footing. Lily clutched at his shirt but still stared at the doctor, who could only return a look of sympathy.

"Where's my daughter? Where is she?"

"Ms. Myers... Kadence has sustained some very serious injuries; some which will require rehabilitation..."

"But is she okay, genius? That's what she asked you!" Sterling snapped, making the doctor jump back. It was clear that the doctor was uncomfortable with this heavily tattooed, creepy, young guy who looked like he could snap and cause some real damage at the slightest provocation.

"Uh, I..." he stammered, pushing his glasses up again, and quickly flipped over the next page on his clipboard. "It does look like Kadence will pull through; mind you, she did sustain some blood loss... we've administered a blood transfusion for her but, I'm afraid that's not the worst of her injuries. As it turns out, she sustained a broken wrist, three broken ribs and... a fractured skull."

Lily sank back into Sterling's arms in shock, the horror of the reality of Kadence's injuries now being fully realized. Sterling easily carried her weight and dragged her over to the seats, sitting the sobbing woman down. He knelt down next to her, completely ignoring the physician.

"You okay there, lady?"

Whimpering and still not recovered, Lily gripped both his arms and felt like she wanted to throw up. How much of this any of them could take, she didn't know. And the fact that Chris was not here was not helping at all.

"We managed to stop the bleeding," Doctor Simmons continued. "But... unfortunately we're not yet sure of the damage to her brain."

"Damage? She's brain damaged?" Lily screamed, pulling Sterling to her even more for support.

"Like I said, we're not sure... so far, we've seen only minor bruising, perhaps a nasty concussion. But injury may have perforated further. We have stabilized her injuries and she's been taken into ICU now but, it's pretty much a waiting game now. I'm very sorry."

Ten minutes later, sitting at Kady's bedside, the numbness caused by the shock of everything was the only thing keeping Lily from passing out. Too many times had this kind of thing happened; she was now in the same position that Kady must've been in months ago after her mother was in that car accident. Being so helpless to cure her daughter's pain; to absorb that hurt and everything that had gone wrong with them now.

Lily held her daughter's hand so gently out of fear of doing more damage, but firmly enough to make sure Kady would know she was there. Sterling stood to the side, looking more than just a little uncomfortable now. He was no good in situations like this at all – he was usually the one creating hell and getting people hurt, not comforting mothers of out-of-control little brats. He just considered himself no good in these situations at all; he didn't know what to say or how to act. So he just stood at the side with his hands in his pockets, sticking to the idea that he'd stay out of the way unless Lily needed him.

"Sterling?"

"Mmm...?" he grunted, crossing his arms and taking a couple of steps forward, to come into Lily's line of sight as she looked over her shoulder. "Yep?"

"Could I, um... could I have a few minutes alone with her?" she asked; her voice now hoarse and dry.

Secretly relieved to be let off the hook, he instantly nodded and made his way out of the room, sparing a passing glance over to the girl in the bed. So vulnerable and even borderline innocent that she looked now, in numbed pain, that compared to the spunky, smart-ass kid he had encountered a few months ago... it seemed unreal. He left the room, closing the door behind him, and made himself comfortable on one of the cold, plastic chairs lined against the wall.

After being left alone, Lily turned back to Kady, whose eyes remained closed and the only sounds came from the heart monitor and ventilator machine that was providing Kady with life. Lily brushed her thumb over the back of her child's warm, soft hand before leaning down to plant a small kiss on it.

"I'm here, baby..." she whispered. Staying brave in this situation seemed like an outrageous thing to do now, but Lily maintained her composure. Seeing all the tubes and wires connected to or around Kady had that sort of 'numbing' effect, coming from the shock of it all. It was all so much that her senses were being overloaded.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry, honey. Fuck, I wish I knew what to say to you. Seems kinda pointless now, though... doesn't it? I mean, I know some people think you can hear me now. I don't know if that's true but, if it is... I dunno. If it's not... in any case, I just..." Lily had to stop as the tightness in her chest overwhelmed her and she burst into a hysterical crying fit and let go of Kady's hand to cover her face with both of her own, to muffle the sounds.

Meanwhile, outside, Sterling pondered how long he should be staying... he had no intention of staying longer than he was needed to. He wasn't a complete asshole; he wasn't going to just leave Lily on her own without knowing she'd be okay. In fact, he wasn't comfortable with leaving her alone at all. Slumping down in his seat and sighing, he lost track of time and whatever was going on around him – and so he didn't see Chris approach him. Only when he felt someone sit down in the chair next to him did he snap from his thoughts and look up. Chris was leaning forward with his head buried in his hands; his body shaking was a clear indicator that he was, indeed, crying.

"Hey, man..." Sterling quietly said, feeling the discomfort returning. He really hated being put in this position, and silently hoped that Chris wouldn't start going off at him or ask him for any help. This was beyond his expertise.

"Lily's in there with her," he nodded in the direction of the closed door, but Chris simply looked up a bit and stared at a spot on the floor. Everything was so jumbled in his head that he could barely formulate a response for the man sitting next to him.

"Thanks," he simply mumbled. "For sticking around..."

Wanting to keep himself detached from this, Sterling shrugged casually with indifference.

"It's cool," he replied. "No big deal."

"How is she?" Chris asked, not saying Kady's name for fear of collapsing completely. Just the thought of his daughter's angry words to him was enough to rip his heart into shreds. Now, he had to prepare himself for the report of how bad her injuries were.

"Uh. I dunno, maybe Lil should tell you, or somethin'... Ask her."

"I'm asking you, man." Chris snapped, and turned his head only slightly to the side so he could look at him. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap."

"We're cool," Sterling assured. "Forget it. It's gotta be rough for you..."

"You have no fucking idea. So how bad is it?"

"Doctor said she was pretty roughed up, but she should pull through. Broken wrist, a few broken ribs... a fractured skull."

Again, Chris covered his face with his hands at that news and sobbed, unable to hold it back as much as he wanted to. Sterling could only watch his reaction with discomfort, but sympathized nonetheless.

"He said there was a little bruising and swelling, so she's probably got a concussion or something," the younger man continued. "But, um... he said it's pretty much a waiting game now to see if there's any brain damage."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Chris cried, softly. He couldn't believe this was happening – not again! Not to his little girl. "I wasn't there... I wasn't there, man..."

"What? What the fuck are you goin' on about? Man, I am not getting into this shit, okay? It ain't none of my business and all but, how the fuck is she gonna know any different, huh? She's been unconscious since she got here – you're here now, so when she wakes up, it'll be like she never knew you were gone. Or some shit like that." Sterling hated it when people got self-deprecating, and self-pitying as Chris was now and it certainly wasn't on his agenda to be of much comfort. Whatever Chris Harris did or didn't do as a father had nothing to do with him, all he was concerned about was making sure Lily was okay and that someone was here for her if she needed it. So, as far as Sterling was concerned, he had done his job. He stood up.

"I gotta go," he added. "I've got things I need to take care of."

Chris simply nodded, and Sterling placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Take care, man. She's gonna pull through, ya hear? Kady's a strong kid. If her body is as quick as her mouth is, she'll be up and running about before you know it..."

As twisted as the man's words were, Chris felt, strangely, a little more comforted by them – it was true, Kady is a strong girl. And she's a fighter. Sterling could see it, so why couldn't he? Why was he having so much trouble believing it. Kady's last words to him before the accident were still haunting his memories, so maybe that's the reason why. At any rate, he replied with another nod of acknowledgment and muttered another 'thank you' and Sterling went off, leaving him by himself.

Fifteen minutes came and went quickly, and Chris still could not tear his eyes away from the door – it was beckoning him, but also he was repelled by the thoughts of what lay on the other side. Who lay on the other side. It was more terrifying than anything a parent could imagine. The only thing worse than a parent losing a child, and burying a child... was the moments before that. When that child's life hung in the balance, which could go either way, and there was no resigning one's self to the reality of what was, or letting things be. It was the moments when uncertainty clenched the hearts, minds, and souls of everyone to whom she mattered most.

Without even realizing it, Chris' hands were drenched in his tears, as was his shirt... time seemed meaningless now, and yet it played the most important role of all in this. Time would only tell if Kady pulled through. Time would only tell if and when she did wake up, if she'd be able to forgive him. Time would only tell if he'd ever be able to look in his child's eyes again, without feeling the guilt of everything fall on him like a thousand ton of bricks.

The door opened, and Lily stepped out, her eyes taking only seconds to readjust the brighter lighting of the hospital corridor. When she was refocused, she stopped walking when she saw, sitting directly ahead of her, Chris with his head in his hands, softly crying. Any anger she felt towards him was now gone – it took too much energy to fight with someone, especially a person whom she needed right now. She walked to him and knelt down in front of him, placing her hand on his knee to get his attention. Chris removed his hands from his face and looked up, surprised, to see her there.

Lily sighed. "Couldn't stay away, I see..."

"I couldn't not stay," he replied, drying his eyes with the back of his hand and sitting up straight, but Lily didn't move from where she was. "I need to know, Lil... I gotta know my kid's still there. That I still have my girl. I lost her for fourteen years... and I could lose her again... knowing that she hates me. She has a good reason to, but I—she has to know how much I love her, Lil."

The weight of Chris' tortured heart came crashing down to hers, and she lightly tugged on his shirt to get him to move closer. When he did, she pulled him into a comforting embrace, letting him literally cry on her shoulder. It took every bit of willpower to not join him in shedding the tears and relieving the tearing feelings that would tear at any parent's hearts; those whom faced the possibility that their child could die.

"She's not gonna die, Chris," Lily whispered into his ear, affectionately stroking the back of his neck. "She's strong... she fights. She inherited her dad's strength. His will to keep fighting no matter what. She's got it all."

"How... how does she..." he stammered to find the right words to say it as he pulled back from her, to see her properly.

"She looks... like a child whose been through more than enough for her lifetime," Lily calmly replied. "If that's what you were going to ask."

Chris averting his eyes from hers only confirmed that that's what he was going to ask and, though he knew Kady wasn't in any pain – to see her body ravaged by the effects of the accident and by the medication was something he had to prepare himself for. Lily squeezed his arm and moved to sit in the seat next to him, and then linked her arm with his.

"She won't hate you forever, you know. You're still her father."

"Who abandoned her when she was a baby and now refuses to let her grow up," Chris bitterly answered.

"Yes. But you never got to see her grow up, Chris... it's only natural that you want her to stay your baby girl. To catch up on all those lost years."

"But I can't."

"She's a teenage girl... she thinks the world is against her, with her parents leading the charge. While you did overreact... you did what any loving father would've done. And, um..." she trailed off with uncertainty as to whether she should say the next thing that was on the tip of her tongue.

"What?" he encouraged her, curiously.

"I just wanted you to know that I'm proud of you... for what you did. For protecting her. And to thank you... for keeping your promise to me that'd you'd do exactly that. For being the father she's always needed, and dare I say, always wanted."

Chris patted her hand that was on his arm and raised his head to look at the now open door – Lily's words had definitely helped and caused a bit of a confidence boost in him to go in there. With the door open, the beckoning and silent calls from the back of his mind to enter had grown louder and more deafening.

"Come on..." Lily said, standing up and pulling on his arm. "You should be with her, too, when she wakes up."

The hours ticked away but Chris had not taken his eyes away from Kady's immobile form. A heavy bandage was wrapped firmly around her head and there was a tube running through her nose, not to mention the patches and other tubes connected to her arms and chest... her lungs were being inflated by the ventilator, the only thing keeping her alive. Lily sat on the other side of the bed, holding her daughter's other hand, not paying Chris much attention now. Their attention was drawn to the one focal point of their entire lives, that would no sooner be taken away from them at the slightest provocation. There was no room for words now; they were seeming to be more like a waste of energy. But still... there was much to be said.

"Can't help but wonder what's goin' on in there," Chris softly mused, smiling weakly, as he lightly touched the side of Kady's head. "It's so fucking ironic... for the first time since I've seen her... she actually look like she's at peace."

Lily chuckled at the bitter irony that Chris mentioned. It was true.

"Maybe because she's away from us, I dunno," she replied. "Seems like the only time she's not in trouble is when..."

"She's asleep?"

"Incapacitated, is what I was gonna say."

"Oh."

They both had since realized just how badly they still needed to sort things out, with Kady, as there was so many unresolved issues. Chris sat up and stretched his muscles after having been sitting in the same spot for the past few hours.

"I don't get it, Chris," Lily continued, sighing. "I just don't fucking get it. We're not bad parents; Kady's not a bad kid... so why the hell does this shit keep happening to us?"

"I don't know. A higher power has it in for us, perhaps?"

The consistent beeping of the heart monitor next to him was growing increasingly unbearable to deal with and the longer it was taking for her to wake up, the longer the anxiety was being dragged out as to whether she would wake up at all. He brought her hand to his lips and placed kisses on the palm, followed by each finger. Lily watched the touching moment; it was a clear sign to her just how guilty he was feeling. A father pining for the affections of his daughter, who was now fighting for her life... the difference, Lily knew, between her and Chris was that he had not had the opportunity to know Kady like she had. To have her for a few months and then face the possibility of having her taken away, forever... it must've been like a cruel, heartless game being played on his heart.

"Or maybe just me," he added after a lengthy pause, looking up to meet Lily's eyes. "Seems like no matter what I do... she gets hurt in some way. Only this time – I'm not sure I have the chance, or right, to make things good between us again."

"She's gonna live, Chris—"

"I know. That's not what I meant."

Not having an answer to that, nor any clue as to how to relieve Chris of the guilt he was imposing on himself, Lily allowed the conversation to die right there and she returned her focus to Kady, whose condition had not changed – as expected. A few minutes later, Lily and Chris had both pretty much tuned out, each dealing with their own thoughts on their daughter's future – or lack thereof. Neither of them noticed the movement behind Kady's eyelids.

Kady was slowly waking up, the pain starting to register now. She couldn't move, felt like she was being weighted down by a ton of bricks. Trying to work out where she was and what was going on, Kady opened her eyes slowly and looked around. As soon as her eyes had adjusted to the brightness, she saw that her mother was beside her, holding her hand but not looking at her. Kady tried to speak to get her attention, but failed... her throat was dry.

Fighting back tears caused by fear, Kady tried to work out another way to get her mother's attention. Focusing as much as she could, she forced herself to move her fingers on the hand her mother was holding. The shock of feeling Kady's fingers move snapped Lily back to reality and she looked over at her daughter. Kady's eyes were open and seemed to be focused on her.

"Kady? Baby..." Lily trailed off, the shock and joy she felt at seeing Kadence awake soon being replaced by the fear of what damage the head injury had done.

"Sweetie, do you know who I am?" She asked hesitantly. Kady felt the instinctive urge to nod but found that she couldn't. Instead, she mouthed the one word that Lily most wanted to hear.

"Mom."

"Oh, thank God. Everything's going to be okay, baby. You're in hospital, you fell... do you remember?" Lily queried.

Kady tried to lick her lips, the lack of saliva not helping this task. Lily got the hint and carefully helped Kady sip water, through a straw, from a paper up that had been next to the bed. The liquid slid down her throat, Kady being careful not to choke on it. Once she had licked her lips again, Kady answered her mother's question.

"No... I don't remember." She whispered, her voice barely working.

Chris sat quietly, Kady's hand still clutched in his. The fact that she was awake and responding to Lily was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes. He didn't want to interrupt the moment just yet, wasn't sure he wanted Kady to tell him to leave if she was still mad at him. For now, just being here and knowing she was awake was enough for him. Lily, obviously, wasn't a mind reader. She looked up at Chris and smiled before turning her attention back to Kady.

"It's okay that you don't remember. All you have to do is rest. See who else is here?" Lily told Kady, motioning to the other side of the bed.

Kady's eyes moved to look at the person sitting on the opposite side of the bed. He was holding her hand, just as her mother had been but she couldn't place him. She couldn't work out if she knew him... or, if she did, how she knew him.

"W...who are you?" Kady wondered, unsure if she should be asking him that question.

Chris' breath caught in his throat and he suddenly found himself praying that she was kidding, that this was her idea of payback for him beating up her boyfriend. The confusion in her eyes told him otherwise, though, and he finally found his voice.

"Wh… what?" he stammered, wanting to make sure he heard her properly. He glanced up at Lily who appeared just as shocked as he was, and then looked down at Kady again; his heart wrenched in his chest – it was almost painful. "Kady… what? What did you say?"

Then, he felt Kady trying to pry her hand out of his, but she failed because of her weakness due to the medication. It was a silent confirmation that she didn't remember him. Kady whimpered, in fear, at her inability to get herself free of this stranger – she didn't know him. Seeing her struggle, Chris did the only thing he could think of to calm her down, which was to let go of her hand. Almost right away he could see the relief she obviously felt when he did so. It was his worst fear. The only thing worse than having his daughter hate him, was having her not remember at him at all – like everything that had happened over the last few months suddenly meant nothing. Kady stared up at him with confusion and a sort of naive, frightened innocence.

"What's going on?" she questioned further. "I… Mom, who is he? Mom?"

"You don't remember me?" He asked, just to be sure. Kady looked back to Lily.

"Mom?" She questioned, feeling a little scared by the fact that maybe she should know the guy. "I—"

"Baby, you… you don't know who he is?"

"I… don't, I—I didn't know, I… mom… mom," Kady weakly cried, the confusion so evident in her voice that they both realized she really wasn't playing games. She clutched at her mother's hand for added assurance that she was okay, and Lily gladly obliged, leaning down over her child and kissing her forehead.

"It's okay, baby. Just rest now. Sleep, okay?" Lily told her.

Kady closed her eyes, trying to shut out the pain as she drifted off to sleep, the medication aiding her in her efforts. Lily looked over at Chris and could almost see the man's heart breaking into a million pieces. His little girl had no idea who he was... there was no way Lily could know how that felt for him after having her in his life again finally.

"Chris?" She whispered. He looked up at her, tears in his eyes and spilling down his cheeks.

"She doesn't remember me... I... I've lost her all over again." Chris stammered, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

This wasn't fair... it wasn't right! He'd tried so hard to be a good father to her and now it didn't matter, none of it mattered. She didn't remember him... it was as if he'd never been part of her life at all. Maybe this was God's way of saying he shouldn't have tried so hard... that he shouldn't be part of her life? Chris pushed the chair back, away from the bed, and got to his feet. He didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say to Lily... nothing he could say would make any difference. Instead, he headed for the door and left his ex alone with their injured child.

**THIRY MINUTES LATER – DUKE'S SPORTS BAR **

His chest heaved under the pressure of forcing air into his lungs; breathing alone had become such a difficult task in the thirty minutes that had elapsed, that he wasn't even sure how he managed to drive competently to the bar. Nevertheless, he'd gotten there in one piece and was now leaning against his car door and staring across the road at the bar that Lily had dragged him from before. Chris' hesitation was brought on by the words his baby girl had spoken upon her awakening – he couldn't concentrate on anything. Including where he was going.

With his mind elsewhere, Chris didn't look where he was going as he stepped onto the road, the driver of a car that was approaching was forced to slam on the breaks. Only the screeching noise of the tires spinning against the concrete was enough to jolt him back to reality, and he jumped back just in time, in shock, as the car went past. Though the driver flipped him off, the car kept traveling, quickly leaving the incident and Chris behind.

"Fuck!" he scolded, falling back against his car to catch his breath and settle his racing heartbeat.

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and he stared around, now fully alert, into the surrounding darkness. To the left was the rest of the parking lot and, to the right, it lead to the main street. Regaining his composure and enough strength to get himself across the road to the bar entrance, Chris stood up straight and swallowed in a few deep breaths. Just as he was about to start walking again, he jumped in shock once more, but this time it was because of his cell phone ringing. Taking it from his pocket, he groaned at seeing the caller ID.

"What?" he growled, upon answering it.

"Chris, get back to the hospital," Lily's stern voice filtered through the phone. "Kady needs you."

"She doesn't fucking remember me, Lil! It's not like she's gonna know any different!"

"She might as well not know any different if you're just gonna run off whenever things get tough!" she admonished him. "Get back here! Your child needs you!"

"No, she needs you. You're the one she'll be asking for when she wakes up!"

"But that doesn't make you any less of her father! And it doesn't mean she doesn't need you any less – I talked to the doctor, he said it should only be temporary! Please Chris, come back!" Lily pleaded.

"Lil... you're not the one she couldn't remember. She didn't say those words to you. It fucking hurts! Temporary or not – it hurts like crazy – you have no idea! I lost my child again tonight; just give me some fucking space!"

Without waiting for a response, Chris ended the call and stuck the phone in his pocket again. He made his way across the road but, just as he reached the other side, he noticed something rustling in the bushes from the corner of his eye. Curious, he stopped just short of the pathway that would lead to the front of the bar and frowned. He slowly walked over to where the rustling was coming from and peered over the top of the bushes to see... a small child. A young boy looked up at him and bit his lip; his eyes wide and a small, apprehensive smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Chris stood back a bit, not wanting to spook the child.

"Hi," he said, kneeling down. "What are you doin' out here, little man?"

The boy's eyes lowered. Unsure as to whether or not respond to this very big man, he sunk back against the brick wall and drew his knees up to his chest, not taking his eyes off the stranger. Chris got the message and backed up a little further.

"What's your name?" he tried again, more than a little stunned to find a child out here in the darkness. He then noticed the boy clutching a bright green toy gun in his tiny hands, idly fidgeting with it. "Where's your mom?"

The boy still didn't respond and shuffled further against the wall in a weak, yet vain attempt to disappear from this man's view; to put some more distance between them. It was getting cold and the child wasn't wearing a jacket so Chris knew he had to hurry this up.

"I'm Chris," he continued to try and establish a rapport with the kid. "That's a cool gun you got there..."

The child looked down at the toy and then back up at Chris, who smiled at him and continued to check out the toy from a distance.

"Can I look?" he asked.

The boy hesitated, pondering the pros and cons of handing his toy to the stranger but, noting the friendly smile of the man, he nodded and extended the toy to Chris who took it. He inspected it, and pretended to admire it and be as enthralled by it as the child was.

"Wow... cool. Very powerful. Who you shooting at?"

"No one," the boy replied, softly. "Mommy says its not nice to shoot people. It's to protect me."

"Your mommy's a wise lady. And who do you need protecting from?"

"The monster."

"Oh. 'the monster'? What's the monster?"

Chris relaxed when he noticed the child also started to relax in his presence and the little boy got up to sit on his knees and peered cautiously over the tops of the bushes, searching. Chris chuckled when the kid apparently spotted something – or someone – and quickly ducked behind the bushes again, curling into a ball.

"The monster!" he hissed in complete seriousness, waving his hand in a downward motion, signaling for Chris to get down as well. "Get down or it will get you!"

Chris obeyed and hid down next to him. Looking over the bushes, he saw what 'the monster' was. Apparently, it was a lady – wearing a waitress' uniform – talking on her cell phone, completely oblivious to them. He smirked and looked down at the child.

"She's the monster?"

"Yup."

"Is she your mommy?"

"Nuh uh! She's a monster! Mommy's not a monster."

"Oh of course... so who is she?"

"That's Nadine. She's supposed to look after me."

"Ah. I see," Chris nodded and checked over to see where the lady was, but she was gone. "It's okay, she's not there anymore."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and giggled, getting up onto his knees again to check for himself. He snatched the toy gun from Chris' hands, to keep as safe as possible. Chris stifled another laugh at the antics of this kid, who was very serious about this. Once the coast was clear, the boy turned around to face him.

"She's a monster," he pouted.

"Aw. Why is that?"

"Because she's mean. She doesn't like to play games and she thinks my gun is stupid."

"Aww... I don't think its stupid," Chris reassured him. "So what's your name?"

"Sean," the kid replied, checking over his shoulder.

"Sean? Where's your mom, Sean? You shouldn't be out here by yourself, you know. It's not safe."

"But I'm not out here by myself. You're here too!" Sean pointed out, drawing a genuinely touched smile from Chris. "See? Not alone."

"Good point, kid. How old are you?"

"I turned six last week!" Sean grinned up at him, proudly, exposing his tiny teeth, two or three of which were missing. "Mommy gave me this and a cowboy hat and it's really, really, cool!"

Chris raised an eyebrow. A cowboy hat, eh? A thought passed through his heard about how his partner, James, and this kid would probably get along great. After all, James is a cowboy and he practically acts like a kid all the time. Sean brushed dirt off his pants just as Chris stood up properly.

"Wow, sounds like you had a good birthday, then," he replied. "Six is a very cool number. So, Sean. Isn't it a little late for you to be up and running about anyway?"

"Mommy thinks I'm sleeping, but Nadine is a monster, like I said. She doesn't care what I do, and only when my mom is looking – that's when she pretends to care," Sean shrugged, not giving it a second thought.

"I see. And where is your mother? Do you know?"

"She works in there," the boy pointed to the bar. "It gets really, really, busy sometimes so she makes me stay upstairs in the office place. It gets so boring."

"Being stuck in an office would be boring," Chris agreed, and looked around. "Well, little man, it's getting cold out here, don't ya think? Maybe we should get you inside – back to your mother before she starts to worry about you when she finds you not in the boring office. Okay?"

Sean nodded and accepted Chris' outstretched hand and was led off in the direction of the bar.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Tons more stuff coming soon. **_Lizzie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Author's Note: **Hangs head in shame It's been more than six months since an update, I know. And trust me, Phoenix knows it as well. We are both guilty. But we know this is a story we like writing and is fun to write... when we _can_ write. Anyway, this is our formal apology for taking SO long to update, and to make up for it we are now going to give you another couple of chapters. Enjoy! And if you have a chance, please review! _**Lizzie**_

* * *

The cool crisp wind picked up a little and Chris felt the boy squeeze his hand and his heart gave a quick tug. It was weird... he had never had the chance to feel his own daughter hold his hand like this, yet this young boy had already developed some trust in him to keep him safe. For Chris, never having experienced this kind of thing with Kady, it was a weird and definitely awkward situation but he made sure to not let onto Sean, who was still playing around with his toy. Walking up to the front entrance of the building, it was getting very busy, so Chris knelt down to Sean and lightly nudged him. Surprisingly, the boy immediately opened up to him and allowed Chris to pick him up, as to avoid any possible injury from getting trampled by the crowd.

Sean slid his arms around Chris' neck and seemed to enjoy now being at a better height to see over people. The music was pounding, the lights were glaring down with a forceful heat that was a sharp contrast to the cool openness of the night outside. The bar was packed, with loud chatter and cluttered groups of people either standing or sitting with their friends. Chris tightened his grip on the boy a little further as he was forced to squeeze past people.

"Okay, Sean buddy, when you see your mom, just point her out, okay?"

"What?" Sean yelled over the noise and held his hands, one of which still held his toy, to his head to block out the roaring music.

"Tell me when you see your mom, okay?" Chris spoke a little louder.

"Okay."

With the knowledge that the boy's mother worked in this place, the best bet to finding her would be to get to the bar and ask further. Finally, after what felt like an epic battle, Chris managed to carry Sean through the crowd and arrived at the bar. People were in the way, ordering drinks and such so it was hard to find, let alone gain the attention of, any bartenders or other staff members who happened to be on duty.

Being at a height advantage, though, Sean was able to see over the tops of the heads of the people in front, and looked up and down the long bar until his eyes focused on a familiar person at the end.

"THERE!" he called out, excitedly, tapping Chris on the head to get his attention. Chris looked up and then over in the direction where the boy was staring, and got the surprise of his life when he saw who it was Sean was excited to see. The bartender from the other night, Ryann, was at the very end of the bar, looking very pissed off, and was yelling at the woman whom Sean had identified earlier as 'the monster', Nadine.

"She's your mom?" Chris asked, uncertainly. "The red-head?"

"Yup."

"Okay, boy."

He carried the child through the crowd, slowly, which took a few minutes before he reached the end an came to a stop at the last free space there was at the bar, just in front of where Ryann had her back to them, having Nadine up against the wall. Neither had noticed them approach, and Chris and Sean exchanged amused looks. Sean then pointed the toy at Nadine.

"Boom! Boom!" he mimicked gun shot noises, which then caught the attention of Nadine, who looked over Ryann's shoulder and then shook the other woman a little to turn her attention. Ryann turned around and gasped, pressing her hands to her chest when she saw Sean in the arms of Chris, who smirked at her.

"I take it this little one belongs to you?" he mused.

Ryann opened the side door to the bar, and Chris set Sean down and watched him run around the side, into the bar, and straight into his mother's arms. Ryann enveloped her son, and lifted him off the ground.

"Baby, don't you ever do that again!" she scolded him, breathing deeply to regain her strength from all the worry "Where were you?"

"I was hiding," Sean replied, and stuck out his bottom lip, clearly to invoke sympathy instead of anger from his mother. It worked. Ryann sighed and shook her head, kissing Sean and holding him close to her. Nadine took this opportunity to slip away, unnoticed, and resumed work – she was not good with children, and the fact that Ryann had the nerve to shove her up against the wall like that?

"You were hiding? Why would you hide, baby?" she questioned, sitting the boy on the bar to check him over for any injuries.

"Nadine's a meanie."

"Aw, Sean... don't say such things."

After silently giving Sean the all clear, free from injury, Ryann looked to Chris, who had now taken a seat at the bar and was watching them.

"I see you made a new friend," she lightly commented, direct at her boy, but she kept looking at Chris. Sean nodded.

"Yup! Mommy, he's cool. He helped me hide from Nadine!"

"Oh is that right?" she replied, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I found him hiding in some bushes, just outside," Chris told her, setting his keys and wallet on the table.

"Sean, what did I tell you about going outside alone at night?" Ryann then snapped at Sean, who then frowned and looked away, ashamed. "Huh? Honey, you know its not safe..."

"He was a good kid. He didn't approach me or anything; he kept his distance," Chris offered, coming to the defense of the boy whom had done extremely well. "He did very good."

"That's not the point."

"Chris protected me! See? He's real big and tough and ready to help me fight the monster!"

Ryann picked him up by his arms and set him down on the floor, and pointed to the back door from the bar. "We'll discuss this later, young man. Back in the office and stay there until my shift is over. If you set one foot outside, I swear you'll have no toys or T.V. for a month!"

"But mommy!"

"No 'buts', Sean! You deliberately disobeyed me, and what's worse is that you could've been hurt!" she firmly stood her ground, not prepared to give into her son's puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

She stood up straight and stared down at him, as an imposing adult who was disciplining a child, and pointed in the direction. Sean huffed and walked off, clearly not happy with his mother's reaction. Once he had disappeared by the door and closed it, Ryann then turned back to the man sitting on the other side of the bar. She didn't know how to react to him being there, and also how to react to him being the one to bring her son in.

"Hi," she smiled. "So... I guess I should thank you for finding Sean for me. I'm really sorry about that..."

Chris shrugged her gratitude off. "Forget it. It's cool. He's a cute kid... very grounded."

"Oh yes, he will be when I get done with him," Ryann chuckled, going back to cleaning a few glasses. "I guess the evilly fun part of being a parent is getting to decide the whole 'punishment' thing."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant and I appreciate that. I was joking, by the way."

"I gathered. Can I just get a beer?" Chris asked, not in the mood to carry on a lengthy discussion with this lady tonight. He was depressed enough as it is, and even though the lighter moments he had with Sean provided some relief, the devastation of having Kady not remember him still plagued and tormented him. Such torment was visible even to Ryann, and she hesitated.

"Uh... I don't think so, hun. Don't forget how you were the last time you were here. You might wanna give that liver of yours a rest..."

"Don't fucking tell me what I should do, lady!" he yelled, slamming his hand down on the bar with enough force to make Ryann jump back and almost drop the glass she was holding. Her heart raced and she glared at him confused, but barely anyone noticed since the music was so loud and the place was packed. Chris instantly regretted his outburst and groaned, covering his face. "Fuck... Ryann, I'm sorry. Sorry, it's just... been a very rough night, ya know? No excuse, I'm sorry."

She softened at that apology, and lightened up. "It's cool, I've seen worse. You obviously got a lot on your mind. I'm actually surprised you still remember my name after the amount you drank the last time..."

He smiled, "Aw how can anyone forget such a beautiful name – and beautiful lady – such as yourself."

Ryann leaned across the bar to him.

"You know... I don't know whether its your kind words or southern charm that's doin' it for me, but – I still ain't giving you a beer. Thanks for the ego boost, though," she teased and winked.

"Damn. It was worth a shot, though."

"Hey, true. Nice try. Better luck next time."

She continued doing her clean up duties, while Chris settled to his own thoughts. Every couple of minutes that passed, she would spare a glance at him as she did her thing and noted the growing struggle he was having. Chris intently stared at a spot on the bar; his eyes fixated there as if he was deep in thought. Whatever was going on in his head, Ryann figured, it had to be very bad. But her focus on him was broken when her foot caught on something on the ground, and she started to fall.

"FUCK!" she cried out, and instinctively grabbed the bar to stabilize herself. Chris looked up to see what was going on, just as Ryann was turning around to look at what she had tripped over. It was Sean's toy gun that he must've dropped on the floor.

"Aw,God damn it, Sean!" she muttered and bent down to pick it up.

"You okay?" he spoke up.

"I'll live."

She held up the toy for him to see, which got a small chuckle out of him. Chris remembered how protective Sean was of the gun, so innocently believing he was really protecting himself from Nadine's 'evilness'.

"I swear, that boy gets to be such a handful sometimes," she added, lightly dropping the gun onto the lower bar in front of her. "You know what I mean?"

"Nope," he stated. "I don't have a clue. At least your boy wakes up everyday knowing who you are... you should be thankful."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

Ryann, refusing to let him drop it and wanting to know what he was talking about, stopped completely what she was doing to give him all of her attention. She leaned on the bar again and tilted her head a little to get some eye contact.

"Hey... what's goin' on?" she asked. "You okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," Chris replied. "That's why I want a fucking drink."

"You can't drink to hide your problems, you know..."

"That's not a cool thing for a bartender to stay."

"Well, I wouldn't say it to anyone else," she shrugged.

"Oh? And why not?"

"Because about 90 of the rest of our customers... they're usually drunk, obnoxious bastards who think they they rule the world, or creepy bums who come in here... you don't fit into either one of those categories, I can tell."

"How can you tell?"

"Because... you're a man who appears to have the whole world on his shoulders. You can't see a way out. You're physically fit, which tells me you're not an alcoholic, nor do you laze around and do nothing. And from talking to you thus far, I know you're not one of those asshole executive types who think they own everything, including me. After so long in this business, like I told you before... I know how to read people," Ryann finished her observations and resumed her work. Feeling sympathy for the man, she reached to her side and pulled a bottle of beer out of the icebox and unscrewed the lid. She set it down in front of him, and Chris grabbed it and gulped down the icy cold liquid.

"How long have you been doing this?" he asked.

"Long enough... a few years now," Ryann admitted, checking her watch for the time. Five minutes until her shift ended. "It started out just as something to pay the bills, ya know? But some unforeseen circumstances, and... yeah. Became a full time thing, Believe me, this isn't exactly what I had planned for my life. What about you? What's up?"

"Nothing, it's nothing... forget it, okay? It hurts too fucking much."

Ryann came around the side of the bar to stand next to Chris, figuring that he'd wanna talk and that it wouldn't matter that she finished a couple minutes early.

"Hey... come on. You obviously wanna talk. What's up?"

"No."

"Chris..."

"My daughter had an accident and now she doesn't know who I am, okay?" he snapped, having enough of this. "Four goddamn months I've had her in my life again! Four months! And now it's like none of it matters one damn bit, Ryann! So you wanna hear it now? You wanna hear how my daughter doesn't even recognize my face? My voice? Outside here tonight, when I carried your boy back in here... I never got to do that with my girl. I never watched her grow up; I had no clue! So you get it now? I've lost my child all over again, Ryann... so you be damn thankful you still got your son. Because I lost my girl twice already... and this time I have no idea if I'll ever get her back! There. That's everything. You've heard it all."

Chris had to turn away from her and entangled both his hands in his hair, massaging the sides of his head to calm himself down. He hadn't meant to unleash his rage and the stored up devastated feelings on her but, unfortunately she was the one who asked – and the only one he could vent to. Sympathetically, Ryann touched his arm. She hadn't been expecting that, and now she was left in the uncomfortable position of figuring out what to say next – what could she say to make him feel better?

"Look, umm..." she softly said. "I... my shift is over now. If you want, we can get a coffee or something..."

Holding onto whatever self restraint he had left, Chris simply nodded. Ryann told him to wait there, and disappeared back around the side of bar and then through the door to the side. A minute later, she appeared at his side again, this time carrying Sean who had since fallen asleep. Chris stood up and looked between mother and child.

"Coffee at my place?" she suggested.

"What?" Chris replied, shocked at the idea.

"It's past Sean's bedtime... I don't wanna keep him out any longer, you know?"

"Oh... sure, sure. Your place is fine then." Chris agreed finally.

"Alright. Follow me." Ryann smiled, leading the way out of the bar.

As they were heading for the parking lot, Ryann struggled with finding her keys and not dropping her son. Chris reached over and took the small boy from her, holding him gently so she could search her bag freely. Once she found her keys, she motioned that she'd take Sean back but Chris shook his head.

"I got him. Where are you parked?"

Ryann motioned to a beat up looking car near the back of the lot and the pair walked over to it in silence. Ryann unlocked the doors and watched as Chris put Sean into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt. When he was done, he closed the door carefully, trying not to scare the boy awake. He turned to look at Ryann and shrugged.

"I'll follow you in my car, I guess. That way you won't need to bring me back here for it or whatever." He decided.

"Good call." Ryann nodded in agreement. Chris offered her a slight wave before heading for his own vehicle.

Lily sat beside Kady's bed, holding her hand and stroking it idly as she contemplated the pain Chris must've been feeling. She, herself, was feeling the pain of Kady being injured but it was definitely worse for Chris. Kady remembered her. A single tear rolled down her cheek in sympathy for Chris, despite the fact that she hated that he wasn't there. The doctor had said the amnesia would probably only be temporary but how was Kady supposed to get used to Chris being around if he wasn't?

Kady opened her eyes slowly, letting them readjust to the lighting in the hospital room. She couldn't remember why she was there, no matter how hard she tried to think about it. She knew she was in a hospital room, she just didn't know why. She tried to turn her head but pain rippled through her and she stopped, unintentionally squeezing hard on the hand her mother was holding. Lily was snapped back to reality by the action and she wiped the tear off her cheek with her free hand. She didn't want Kady seeing her being weak.

"Hey, sweetheart. How are you feeling?" Lily asked quietly. Kady's eyes moved to look at her and Lily felt her relax a little.

"Sore. What happened?" Kady queried.

"You fell from the stage. Everything's going to be okay, though." Lily assured her. Kady's eyes moved to scan the room before flicking back to Lily.

"Where's dad?" The girl asked, a slight edge of panic in her voice.

"He was here. He just... um... had something he had to do. He'll be back." Lily told her, her resolve weakening and several tears spilling from her eyes. She remembered him, Kady remembered Chris! And he wasn't here to hear it for himself... that frustrated Lily to no end.

"He left me?" Kady questioned in disbelief.

"He didn't want to, baby. He just had something he needed to do. I'll go call him, yeah?" Lily covered, knowing that Kady would be mortified to know that she had been the one to really make Chris leave.

"Please." Kady whispered, her eyes tearing up as well. Lily stood quickly and placed a gentle kiss on Kady's forehead before she left the room. Once she was outside the door, she pulled her cellphone from her pocket and dialed Chris' number.

Chris was wandering around Ryann's living room as she made coffee in the kitchen, Sean having been put to bed as soon as they'd arrived at the house. He spotted a photo hanging on the wall and walked over to get a closer look at it as Ryann carried two mugs of coffee into the room with her. Chris turned slightly, pointing up at the photo of Sean on horseback.

"Looks like he had fun riding." He commented with a slight smile.

"He loves it. We go as often as we can, though I think that's more for my benefit than his." Ryann nodded, handing him one of the mugs.

"Thanks. I haven't been riding in years. Used to go a lot, back before I got into wrestling." He remembered before the conversation was interrupted by his cellphone ringing.

Ryann took the mug of coffee from him and set it on the coffee table near the couch, giving him some space to take the call. Chris took his phone from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID – Lily. Thinking that she was probably calling to lecture him some more, Chris sighed and pushed the button to reject the call before heading over to the couch and slumping down onto it.

"Avoiding someone?" Ryann wondered, seeing that worried look back on his face.

"Yeah, my daughter's mother. She called me before I came into the bar, just to lecture me about not being at the hospital. I just need some space, ya know? Not like Kady knows who I am, I was just scaring her by being there." Chris explained, running a hand through his hair.

"Kady's your daughter? How old?" Ryann asked, showing genuine interest in what he was saying.

"Yeah, Kadence. She's fifteen. Just." Chris smiled, fondly remembering the day of his daughter's birthday.

"Wow! I would never have pegged you for the father of a teenager." Ryann commented.

"I know, I know. Lily and I were young - probably what most people would consider too young – when we had her." Chris explained. Ryann nodded slightly.

"Now, don't get me wrong here, Chris, because I'm enjoying your company and all but... if my kid was in hospital, I'd be there no matter what. Why aren't you?" Ryann wondered. She didn't sound judgmental when she said it. More... curious, so Chris figured there was no harm in being honest.

"Because I'm a fool?" He sighed a little before looking up at Ryann. "She fell from the stage at work, hit her head pretty hard, I guess. She woke up a little while ago and had no idea who I was... she got upset, I got upset. I just had to get out of there and breathe for a bit."

"Understandable, I suppose. You said at the bar that you'd lost her for a second time... what did you mean?" She queried.

"If I tell you that, you'll think I'm a jerk." Chris mused, taking a sip of his coffee. Ryann laughed slightly.

"You're not throwing up all over me, I don't think I'd ever class you as a jerk." She smiled in reassurance. Chris thought it over and nodded, figuring it wouldn't hurt to have someone – other than James – to talk to about things. Ryann seemed pretty understanding so far, why not give her the benefit of trusting her?

"When Kady was a baby... I walked out. I wanted to train to wrestle and Lily wanted me to commit myself to her and Kady instead. I never should've left, I know that. I hated myself for it every day. Then, out of the blue, Lily gets a job at the place I work and brings Kady along. I didn't even recognize my own daughter the first time I saw her. It wasn't until I saw Lily that it clicked." He explained.

"Wait, so you're saying that you didn't recognize her then. She gave you a chance though, yeah? Why aren't you doing the same for her now?" Ryann challenged. Chris turned to look at her, seeing the seriousness of her words in her eyes.

"It hurts." He admitted.

"Everything that's worth loving in life generally does. Doesn't mean you can run from it forever. Call Lily." Ryann ordered.

"Excuse me?" Chris asked in amusement. Where did this lady get off, telling him what to do? She had no idea how it felt to have the most important person in her world tell her they didn't remember her.

"Well, I figure Lily's probably a pretty strong person, what with raising a kid on her own for so long and then putting up with you again. She probably wouldn't be calling unless she had a valid reason. Call her back and find out." Ryann explained.

Chris had to admit that maybe she was right. But, what would the reason for Lily's call be? Would it be just another lecture or had something happened with Kady? Knowing that there was only one way to find out, Chris stood up and pulled his phone from his pocket again before walking away from Ryann slightly and dialing Lily's number. The call rang a few times before Lily answered it.

"Why'd you hang up on me before?" She greeted. Chris groaned.

"I figured you were only calling to lecture me again. Seems, from that welcome, that I was right." He told her.

"Actually, no, you weren't." Lily denied before handing the phone to Kady. Chris heard the movement and wondered what was going on.

"Dad? Why aren't you here? I'm scared." Chris heard his daughter's voice say.

"Kady, you... you're awake?" Chris stopped himself asking if she remembered him. Clearly she was scared enough as it was. This made him wonder what Lily had told her.

"I woke up and you weren't here. Mom said you had something you needed to do. Can you come back now... please?" Kady begged.

"Of course, baby. I'm on my way. Nothing to worry about, okay?" He tried to assure her, his heart almost bursting out of his chest, it was beating so hard.

"Okay. Just... hurry." Kady whispered, the fear still seeping through with every word.

"I will, princess, I promise." Chris told her before saying goodbye and ending the call. He turned to look at Ryann and was shocked to see a smug smile on her face.

"Valid reason, I take it?" She queried.

"Hell yeah. I... I have to go. Thanks for this... for everything." Chris told her. Ryann nodded before getting up and walking him to the door. The excitement on his face was unbearably catchy and Ryann couldn't help but feel happy for him.

"Good luck. Hope Kady has a speedy recovery." She said as Chris headed out the door.

"Thanks. See ya round." Chris farewelled, waving as he headed for his car.

After Ryann had closed the door and was heading for the living room again, a scream from Sean's room stopped her. She spun on her heels and almost ran the distance to her son's door, stopping briefly to calm herself before pushing the door open. Sean's lamp cast an orange glow around the room and Ryann could clearly see her son sitting bolt upright in bed, sweat dripping from his forehead and tears streaming from his eyes. She moved over to the bed and sat on the edge, scooping Sean into her arms.

"It's alright, honey. Mommy's here." She whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead as she rubbed a hand up and down his back.

Ryann glanced over his shoulder, checking her watch. The nightmare had been right on time, just as they usually were. Sean had been suffering from nightmares since before she'd left his father. It seemed like so long... yet not, for different reasons.

"Mommy... he... he's scary." Sean sobbed into his mother's shirt.

Ryann's heart felt like it was tearing in two. She knew that the 'he' that Sean spoke of was his father. It always was, ever since Sean had seen his father beating Ryann. He'd woken up and gone out to the living room, standing in stunned silence and watching for at least five minutes before Ryann even noticed he was there. The nightmares always happened at the same time, the exact time Ryann's head was put through the wall.

"I know, baby, I know. But he can't hurt us anymore. I promise I won't let it happen again." Ryann assured him.

Sean's pajamas were soaked through with sweat and Ryann knew that the sheets would be just as wet. Pulling his pajama top over his head, Ryann set Sean back on his bed and moved over to his drawers, pulling a fresh change of sleepwear from them. Looking back at her son, she couldn't help but sigh. This had been haunting him for far too long. She had no idea how to stop it from happening, short of getting the kid therapy.

"Want to sleep in my bed tonight?" She asked Sean quietly. He nodded, wiping the tears from his face. She smiled at him and tossed him the fresh pajamas and he quickly changed into them.

"Go on. I'll put the sheets in the wash and see you in there." Ryann told him.

Sean disappeared out the door and Ryann set about stripping his bed before taking the sheets and pajamas into the laundry room and putting the washing machine on. When that was done, she headed for her room and took in the sight of Sean curled up in her bed. She felt guilty for the fact that she'd stayed with his father so long, being beaten and abused for no reason. Most of all, she felt guilty for Sean being put in the position of seeing what he'd seen.

Grabbing her own sleepwear from a drawer, Ryann made her way into the bathroom and changed before climbing into bed beside her son. He scooted closer to her and she put her arm around him protectively before starting to tell him a whispered story of a knight who saved a village of innocent people from a nasty dragon attack. Before long, Sean's breathing changed and Ryann knew he was asleep. She brushed his dark hair from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss there before reaching over and turning out the lamp.

* * *

**A/N: **Please leave a review if you can, and again we apologise for a lack of updates. It was all Phoenix's fault, I swear!!

**runs**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: More, more, more! More on its way! See? We're making up for lost time... and laziness... right, Phoenix? Somehow, kiwi fruit, I doubt even you keeping me chained up in a dungeon is a good enough excuse these days to not update our story.**_ Lizzie_

* * *

Chris arrived at the hospital and jogged the distance between his car and the door of Kady's room. She had told him to hurry, after all. When he got to the door, he stopped briefly, wondering what he'd find on the other side. Pushing the door open, he made his way in and almost retreated again at the sight of the scowl on Lily's face. Not bothering with her for now, Chris made his way over to the other side of the bed and took Kady's hand. 

"Hey, little girl. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke..." He whispered. The fear in Kady's eyes was almost identical to what it was before he'd left, when she hadn't recognized him.

"I want to go home." Kady replied, a tear spilling down her cheek. Chris used his free hand to wipe it away.

"Soon, when you're healed enough. Kady... do you remember the last thing you said to me before you wound up in here?" Chris wondered, hoping now she'd have no choice but to listen to him as he made things good between them. It's not like she could get up and run from the room.

"Should I?" Kady queried, her brow furrowing in confusion. Chris sighed. Clearly the head injury was still playing havoc with her memory.

"No, I guess not. Thing is, I can't seem to forget it, baby. Seeing you after you fell... it's all I could hear in my head. I messed up in a big way, I know that. And, even though you don't remember it, I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Chris told her, choking up a little.

"Wait... what did I say?" Kady questioned, now worried about what it was that could possibly upset her father this much.

"It... it doesn't matter now. I just had to get that off my chest, ya know? Make things right." Chris reasoned. Kady squeezed his hand tighter as he tried to pull away from her.

"How can I say I forgive you if I don't remember what happened?" Kady pointed out.

"As logical as that is, I don't need you to forgive me. I just needed you to hear it. Don't stress yourself out over it, okay? It's done with." Chris assured her. Kady relaxed the grip on his hand slightly.

"I hate this. Why can't I remember?"

"Because you hit your head when you fell. Your brain got a bit of a shock. Doctor says it'll only be temporary... you'll remember things in time." Lily filled in, shooting a pointed look in Chris' direction. Chris nodded, understanding the meaning behind those words.

"Your mom's right. Everything will be okay, you just need to rest up and let yourself heal." Chris agreed. Kady sighed, worn out by the frustration of trying to remember things and not being able to move without causing herself more pain.

"Why don't you get some more sleep, yeah? We'll be right here when you wake up. Both of us." Lily assured her.

Kady let her eyes close, not being able to fight off the blissful sleep that was now taking control of her. Lily looked up at Chris and pointed at the door, not wanting to argue with him around Kady. Chris took the hint and followed her from the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Lily turned back to look at him, her expression somewhat menacing.

"Where the hell were you, huh? Your only child wakes up asking for you and you weren't here to hear it." Lily questioned, angry at the fact she'd had to lie to Kady for his sake.

"Where I was doesn't matter. I'm here now..."

"It's not good enough, Chris. I've already told you once, if you're not serious about being her father then you should walk away and never come back. You can't just keep jumping in and out... it's not right!" Lily yelled at him, letting loose all the pent up aggression she had.

"I'm not jumping in and out, you know I'm not! I just had to get my head straight. You have no idea how hard this is for me, Lil. I'm trying but, I'm human. I'm going to mess up from time to time, just like you and every other person on this planet. Cut me some slack, for god's sake." Chris pleaded, hating that he was arguing with Lily while their daughter was laying in a hospital bed on the other side of the door.

"Cut you some slack? Chris, you had fourteen years of slack! Where's mine? Where's my support? I try calling you to tell you she'd woken up and you refused the call! That's so incredibly stupid! What if I'd been calling to tell you she'd stopped breathing and died or something?" Lily challenged.

"Don't. Don't say it. I know it was stupid, I do. I just... I couldn't deal with another lecture. Everything got screwed up and I broke... I'm weak and you're not. Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Chris fumed.

"So... what changed your mind? Why'd you call me back?" Lily wondered, trying another tactic.

"Because someone gave me some good advice and told me to call you back. I would've done it myself, eventually, but she made a good point or two." Chris shrugged.

"So who is this wonderful woman that gives such good advice? I think I should thank them." Lily laughed humorlessly.

"Ryann, if you must know." Chris informed her.

"You went to a fucking bar while your kid was fighting for her life? What the fuck, Chris?" Lily yelled, slapping him on the arm with a fair amount of force.

"Relax. She only let me have one beer and then it was coffee." Chris told her, having had enough of the argument already. He conveniently left out the part about the coffee being had at Ryann's house, figuring that would just upset Lily more.

"Oh, well, that makes all the damn difference in the world then, doesn't it?" Lily scoffed.

"What the hell is your problem, lady? Yes, I fucked up. Yes, I'm an asshole. Nothing new to me there, okay? I'm here now, though, aren't I? I did call you back, didn't I? Those are sure signs that I'm trying my damnedest here." Chris vented.

"My problem, Chris, is that I had to lie to your daughter when she asked why you weren't there when she woke up. I had to see that fear in her eyes and feel like shit because I didn't know how to take it away. And, meanwhile, you're off having a beer with Ryann, not a care in the world. That is my god damn problem." Lily told him before heading back into Kady's room.

Chris rolled his eyes. She always did like to have the last word in arguments in the past, he shouldn't have expected any different now. He leaned back against the wall behind him and ran his hands over his face, trying to collect his thoughts. No matter what he or Lily seemed to do, Kady somehow managed to get herself into some kind of trouble. It was as if she was a magnet for it. As Chris pondered this thought, his cellphone rang in his pocket. He pulled it free and glanced at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey, James. What's up?" He greeted his tag partner.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that? How's the kid?" James asked hesitantly.

"Uh... better than she was. She's been awake and talking, though she didn't remember me at first. Messed with my head a bit but... I think I've got a handle on it now." Chris explained.

"Shit... she must've hit her head pretty hard then." James mused.

"Fractured skull type of hard. But, like I said, she's alert. She'll fight her way back, the stubborn little thing she is. What happened after I left?" Chris wanted to know.

"I got my ass handed to me, of course. I think the guys went easier on me than they would have if you'd been there, I let them know what the deal was before the bell. But, that stuff doesn't matter, man. You just focus on being there for Kady, alright?" James told him seriously.

"I'm trying. Why does this shit keep happening? James, tell me I made the right choice with wanting to be in Kady's life... I mean, maybe I've made things worse, ya know?" Chris whispered, letting his friend in on the thoughts going through his head.

"Of course you made the right choice. Man, she's a different kid to the one we met on Lily's first day. She's still as cocky as all hell, but how can we blame her with you as her father, right? She's a fighter but, she's still a kid and she still needs her folks. You know that as much as I do." James reassured him.

"Yeah... I guess I do. Thanks. I needed to hear that." Chris laughed a little.

"Any time. Anyway, just thought I'd check in before I crashed for the night. Call me if the three of you need anything. I'm staying in Florida for a bit, got some people to see, so don't think you're imposing or whatever, alright?" James offered.

"I'll keep that in mind. Much appreciated."

"I might pop in and see Kady in a day or two... is that alright?" James wondered.

"Yeah, of course. I'm sure she'd be glad of the company. She already wants to go home." Chris told him, brushing a hand through his hair.

"Well, hospitals are for sick people. She's not sick, just mildly disturbed. But, again, who could blame her with you as a father?" James joked.

"You're just jealous that she's not your kid." Chris reasoned with a hint of sarcasm.

"I wouldn't say jealous. Thankful would be a better word." James laughed. Chris joined in, appreciating the fact that his tag partner was trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, I'd better get back in there... Lily's already pissed off at me for freaking out when Kady didn't remember me so I should probably chain myself to Kady for the next few days or something to make up for it." Chris sighed.

"I'll bring you the handcuffs, if ya want?" James offered. Chris laughed again.

"No, thanks, you keep hold of them. I'm sure you could find a more interesting use for them." He teased.

"I might just do that. Take care, alright? And don't forget to call me if you need anything." James farewelled. Chris agreed and said goodbye before ending the call.

With hesitation, knowing the state of mind Lily was in and thus not wanting to upset her or Kady further, he weighed up the options of what he should do next. Deciding that he wanted to be at his daughter's side, no matter how pissed off Lily was, Chris wandered back into the room.

**2 DAYS LATER – 3:34PM **

"How ya doing, kid?" James asked, sitting down on the chair which Chris had vacated moments earlier. He had arrived at the hospital to visit Kady, only to see her arguing with her father over something trivial. It was an amusing site. Lily, meanwhile, was sleeping on the empty bed next to Kady's and Chris had just disappeared to get himself and James some coffee.

"Getting high off the morphine, thanks. Yourself?" Kady sarcastically retorted before yawning.

"Hate to disappoint ya, Kady but you don't get high off morphine," James pointed out, grinning stupidly. "In fact it's supposed to make you sleep."

"That maybe true... but it does wonders for killing off the reality of it all."

"I see. So how are you enjoying your delusions, little girl?"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're funny. Now leave!"

"No can do, hun. Your mom's asleep and your dad's not here... who's gonna look after you if I don't?"

"Okay, now you're just being a smart ass," Kady huffed, crossing her arms defiantly. "Bastard."

"Aw you love me, admit it."

"Hell will freeze over and Satan will reconcile with God before I admit something like that!"

She stuck her tongue out at him, only to have the same gesture returned to her. This was the nature of Kady's relationship with her dad's tag team partner, and that suited them both fine. She and James considered themselves to be okay with each other, and that made life all the more easier for all of them.

"Ouch, you should bite that nasty tongue of yours right off," James mocked. "It's got too many sharp edges. Doesn't it hurt?"

"Yeah, I've been meaning to get it looked at. How's it looking?" Childishly, Kady opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue at him again. He inspected it and then pretended to gag.

"Put it away!" he said. "Not very lady-like."

She snorted and tried to stifle a laugh. "Lady? Me? Dude, no... I've grown up in the age of alternative rock and reality TV. No such thing as ladies anymore... none below prehistoric age, at least."

James responded by picking up an empty plastic cup off the side table and threatened to throw it at her, but Kady simply pointed to the heavy bandages around her head and pouted, which worked completely.

"How long are you gonna play that card?" he wondered.

"For as long as my skull remains cracked, genius! The only thing worse than faking an injury to get what you want – is a real injury!" she beamed and relaxed against her pillows.

Chris had decided to go downstairs to the café to get the coffee, where he could also get himself something to eat. It also gave him a chance to properly think about what was happening. Knowing his partner as he did, he was sure James could keep Kady occupied for a while. Walking back to the room, the heaviness of his mind and heart didn't leave... everything Kady had been through in the past few months was what was bothering him most. And the worst part was, a lot of it could've been avoided. It was hard enough for a father to watch his child in pain, but it was the mental anguish on top of that that made it almost unbearable.

He remained so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't notice when he walked by someone...

"Chris?"

Snapping out of the realm of his tormented mind, Chris turned around just as Ryann walked up to him, with little Sean holding her hand.

"Ryann?" he spoke in disbelief, looking her up and down.

It was weird seeing her out of her bar tending attire; even weirder to see her actually here!

"What are you doing here?" he asked, kind of bewildered by their presence.

Before Ryann could answer him, Sean started tugging at Chris' pants to get his attention and succeeded in doing so. Chris smiled at the child and held out his hand to him.

"Hey, Sean! How you doing, little man?"

"Good," the boy replied softly, giving him a high five. "How are you?"

Chris chuckled at the manners this kid was exhibiting – it was a refreshing to see such innocence in a child, given the hell that his own child had gone through (and been responsible for).

"I'm doin' real good, thank you," he assured Sean and then gave his attention back to Ryann. "Your boy's very polite. What have you been feeding him?"

She laughed and lovingly ran her hand over her son's hair. "You sound surprised."

"Not at all. Just a refreshing change in this world," Chris shrugged. "I am surprised to see you both though... don't tell me this is a coincidence."

"Well... I thought we should stop by, to see how you're doing. Your daughter as well."

He was touched by her honesty and her concern, but wondered what her actual motive was. Because of his career and the many people and fans he encountered, Chris could not help but be guarded. Now with Kady back in his life, he was even more so. It hadn't taken long for it to leak on the Internet about the goings on in his life, and about his 'long lost daughter', and so now he was even more careful than usual. His concern was first and forever Kady's wellbeing. Still, Ryann's words of concern and her soft eyes looked, to him, to be very sweet and genuine. She was definitely going above and beyond her call of duty as a bartender, and he appreciated it. Who knows what kind of trouble he could've got himself in if he hadn't encountered her.

"You didn't have to do that. But thank you anyway."

"It's no problem at all, really," Ryann said.

"Don't you have better things to do than to babysit me," Chris teased her, sharing in the light moment as he forgot about the troubles that had been plaguing him. "Or do you get some sort of cheap thrill out of this?"

"Oh yes, I live for moments like those lovely encounters you and I had at the bar, those times," she sarcastically countered. "The excitement of it just keeps bringing me back for more."

"You're quick. Are you like this with every man you serve?"

She raised an eyebrow at the obvious sexual undertone to that question, and Chris smirked. Folding her arms over her chest, Ryann stared at him, both in jest with each other.

"Ya know, I came here out of concern and kindness," she said. "But you're going the right way to getting my heel up your ass."

He gasped and clutched his hands to his chest. "Who told you I'm into that? I think you and I should just take it slow, lady."

While the two of them engaged in a witty battle of words, neither noticed Sean – a typical, restless six-year-old – wander off to find something to appease the boredom. He walked down the wide hospital corridor, looking around in awe at the brightness of this place as well as taking in the stinky smell that was not too appealing. He scrunched his face up in disgust, but kept walking. He climbed up onto the chair at the end of the row of chairs lined up against the wall, and walked across each one, lightly running his hand along the wall as he went. Sean's curious nature soon lead him to the end of the chairs, where he came to an open doorway. A lock of his dark hair fell across his wide green, curiosity-filled eyes, and he pressed himself against the wall to get a better look in. A girl was in the bed talking with a man, they were joking around with each other.

Sean strained to see or hear what was going on, so he shifted to the edge of the chair and pushed himself up on his toes. It didn't take long for him to be noticed though, as when the girl in the bed went to look up at the television, something caught her eyes and her gaze moved to his direction. Sean's heart started racing and he bit his lip, now afraid that he would get in trouble. He looked over his shoulder to see that his mother and Chris were still about forty, fifty feet away. When he looked forward again, the man by the girl's bed now also had noticed him.

Fearing he'd get in trouble, he started to move but then the chair gave out from under him and the boy fell crashing to the floor, landing on one of his legs. It hadn't been a big fall, but nevertheless, it still hurt. Tears filled his eyes at the pain and Sean's bottom lip began to quiver and whimpers escaped his throat.

In the room, both James and Kady gasped in unison upon seeing the little boy fall off the chair and James immediately jumped up and ran around the side of the bed, out over to the doorway. The little boy was crying softly and had stretched out his legs in front of him – blood trickled out of a small cut on his knee. James knelt down to him.

"Hey, boy, are you okay?" he asked, concerned, checking the child out for any other injuries than the small cut. It quickly became clear to him that, thankfully, there were no apparent broken bones.

Sean shook his head and held out his hands, revealing the grazes on both palms to him. James took the boy's hands in his own, and lightly rubbed his thumbs on his wrists.

"Aw damn... look at that. You're tougher than me, kid. I've seen guys take falls like that and start bawling likes babies. You're very brave, ya know that?" He helped Sean stand up, while Kady looked on with curiosity.

"I want my mommy." Sean whispered, suddenly realizing he was talking to a perfect stranger. After the way his mother had scolded him for talking to Chris a few days ago, he knew he'd be in for it again if she found out about this.

"Well, why don't you tell me where she's at and we'll go see her?" James offered, looking over to Kady to see if the girl would mind. Kady nodded slightly, knowing she'd be fine for a few minutes while he returned the kid to it's mother.

"No! I... I'll find her." Sean told him loudly.

The sound of her son's raised voice caught Ryann's attention and she silently berated herself for losing track of him while she'd been caught up with Chris. She spun to search him out and saw a rather large guy holding Sean by his wrists.

"Let go of him!" She called as she ran over. She took Sean from the man's grasp and spun him to face her.

"You okay, baby?" She asked her son seriously. Chris walked over and stood slightly behind Ryann.

"Uh uh. I fell." Sean told her, showing his mother his grazed hands and the blood on his knee.

"Did you fall or were you pushed?" Ryann wondered, glaring up at the man who had been holding onto him. James held his hands up in protest.

"Hold on a second, lady! I didn't do a thing other than help him up. Maybe you should've been keeping a closer eye on him or something." He defended himself.

"Excuse me? You clearly don't have kids of your own. When you do, then you'll be qualified to give parenting advice." Ryann retorted.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down, both of you. Ryann, this is a friend of mine, James Storm. James, Ryann and her son, Sean. What happened, buddy?" Chris knelt down to acknowledge Sean.

"I fell off the chair. He helped me." Sean explained honestly.

"See, I didn't do a thing. If you don't believe him, ask Kady." James motioned towards the girl in the hospital bed. "She saw it happen."

"I believe ya, man. Ryann, he's not the type to beat up on kids, though he might be tempted to whack Kady from time to time." Chris joked, glancing in on his daughter.

"He threatened to throw a cup at me, does that count?" Kady called out.

"You were being a smart ass so, no, it doesn't." James replied, stepping back into the room and heading for the chair next to her bed.

"You're such a dork." Kady teased, once again poking her tongue at him.

"I've already told you to put that away once. Next time I'll grab it." He warned with a smirk. Chris, Ryann and Sean had followed him into the room. Chris could sense that Ryann regretted speaking the way she did to James so he offered her a warm smile, hoping to ease her mind.

"So, you're the chick that had to deal with my dad getting drunk, huh?" Kady wondered, looking squarely at Ryann.

"That would be me. Guess that makes you his handful of a teenage daughter." Ryann smiled.

"Oh, yeah, that's me alright. Why are you here, exactly?" Kady wondered, being straight to the point.

"Kadence, hush up." Chris scolded quietly.

"What? I'm not allowed to ask a perfectly good question?" Kady mused.

"It's okay. I just thought I'd come and see how you and your old man are holding up. You gave him quite a scare, ya know." Ryann answered honestly.

"It's not like I planned this, lady. I think I could've done without the fractured skull and broken bones." Kady shot back. James reached out and tapped her hand a couple of times and she looked over to see him shaking his head.

"What? She's allowed to accuse you of hurting her kid but I'm not allowed to be honest? I think I woke up in some kind of parallel universe or something." Kady groaned.

"Cut it out, Kady." Chris warned.

"Whatever." Kady sighed, leaning back against her pillow and glancing over towards the bed that her mother was asleep on.

"You know what, I should go. Silly of me to interrupt everything. Come on, Sean, we'll go home and put a band-aid on your knee." Ryann decided, reaching for Sean's hand and leading him from the room. Chris glared at Kady before following after them.

"Ryann, wait! You don't have to leave." He called out to her. Ryann stopped and turned back to look at him.

"Yeah, I do. I have to work tonight so I've gotta take Sean to the sitter's. Safer than letting him wander off." She told him, obviously thinking of James' words from earlier. Chris caught the meaning behind it and silently vowed to hit his tag partner over the head.

"I'm sorry, okay? I know they can both be a little... childish but, they're good people, I promise." Chris tried desperately to change the opinion he was sure she had of James and Kady.

"We're all a little childish sometimes. I started things off on the wrong foot with both of them. Better to leave and try again another time than stay and make things worse. Come on, hon." Ryann instructed, trying to pull Sean away.

The little boy pulled his hand free of his mother's and ran back over to Chris, giving him a quick hug around the legs before running back to his mother. The simple, innocent act surprised both Chris and Ryann but neither said anything about it as Ryann took her son's hand again and led him out of the hospital. Chris sighed in frustration before going back to Kady's room. True to his silent vow, he hit James across the back of the head. Twice, in fact.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?" James yelled, holding a hand to his head.

"The first one is for accusing Ryann of being a bad parent. The second was because I can't hit her for being a complete brat." Chris motioned to Kady before grabbing the spare chair, pulling it over to the bed and slumping into it.

"I wasn't being a brat! I was just curious about why she was really here. So sue me." Kady defended herself.

"Did there have to be a reason? Maybe she's just a genuinely nice person, did you think of that?" Chris challenged.

"Do I have to think of that?" Kady wondered, her eyes narrowing at Chris. From the way he was acting, Kady kind of figured that maybe her father had a little crush.

"You're the spawn of Satan, you don't have to think the best of anyone." Chris sighed, leaning back in the seat and rubbing his hands over his face.

"Does that make you Satan, then?" Kady smirked.

"No, that would be your mother." Chris shot back.

"I heard that. What's happened now?" Lily queried, sitting up in the bed she was occupying.

"Oh, just the brat and James deciding to run Ryann out of the hospital." Chris informed her.

"I didn't run anyone anywhere. She's the one that started throwing accusations at me." James pointed out.

"I'm never sleeping again if this is the kind of stuff I'm going to miss." Lily interjected as she got off the bed and made her way over to the other three. James stood up and pushed the chair towards her.

"Thanks, James." Lily smiled, carefully lowering herself into the chair before a wave of nausea caused her to stand up again and rush for the bathroom.

"She's been doing that a lot lately. Dad... what's going on with her?" Kady wondered. Chris leaned forward in his seat, resting his arms on his thighs.

"Nothing for you to worry about." He told her, not looking her in the eye. He wasn't sure exactly how long Lily was planning on keeping the reason for the nausea to herself but he knew he wasn't chomping at the bit to be the one to tell Kady about it.

"Why do you both keep saying that? Obviously I'm worrying if I'm bothering to ask about it, right? Since I'm such an evil brat that only cares about myself and everything." Kady figured.

"If she wants you to know, she'll tell you herself." Chris shrugged. James had kind of clued himself into what he thought was going on and was quietly wondering if he was right. And, if he was, he was wondering what had caused it. Or, more to the point, who.

"Don't give me that bullshit. I'm asking you for a straight answer." Kady insisted.

"The straight answer is... ask your mother." Chris told her, standing up and heading for the door in order to cut off this line of conversation. Kady looked over at James in confusion and he shrugged.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a damn thing more than you do." He assured her.

Chris waited outside the hospital room until he saw Lily heading back towards him. He pushed off the wall and walked over to meet up with her.

"Kady's asking questions about why this keeps happening. Are you going to tell her?" He questioned seriously.

"Tell her what? I haven't decided anything about this, Chris. Things are too hard, right now. I've barely had time to think, ya know?" Lily sighed.

"You're avoiding thinking about it, aren't you? Distracting yourself with everything else so you don't have to make a decision." Chris figured.

"It's not as easy as you seem to think it is! You have no idea how scary it is. It's no easier than when I found out I was pregnant with Kady. At least then I had you to support me... your excitement over it was kind of infectious." Lily smiled, remembering it fondly.

"So then tell Ian about it. I'm sure he'd be just as happy about it as I was about Kady." Chris offered. Lily scoffed.

"Don't be stupid! It was a drunken mistake, not exactly something he'd be thrilled about. Besides that... I wouldn't even know how to get hold of him." Lily mused sadly.

"Good point. Even though it was a 'drunken mistake', the baby's innocent, Lil." Chris pointed out.

"I know... that's what makes this so hard. What am I supposed to do?" Lily asked, looking up at Chris as if he could answer it all for her.

"I can't tell you that. It's your life, you'd be the one dealing with the choice." Chris shrugged. Lily nodded silently, knowing he was right. Chris took pity on her and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Whatever happens, if you need help, you know I'll be there." He whispered.

Meanwhile, Ryann had taken Sean home and tended to his wounded hands and knee. The little boy was now happily playing in his room while his mother made preparations for his hours away from her while she was at work. He was going to be staying with a friend of hers, one of the few people she truly trusted with him.

"Sean, bring me the book we read last night. Rachel can read to you later if you want her to." Ryann called out. Sean ran out with the book and handed it to her before turning to go back to his room.

"Hold it, mister. We gotta go shortly. Get your shoes on again, okay?" Ryann told him. Sean nodded and raced back to his room where he did as he was asked before grabbing the toys he'd been playing with.

"Mommy, can I take these to Rachel's house?" He asked as he walked back out to the living room.

"Sure, baby. Throw them in the bag over there. You ready to go?" Ryann wondered, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"Yup. Is Tommy gonna be there?" Sean wondered, asking about Rachel's son who was a few years older than he was.

"I don't know... I forgot to ask. We'll see if he's there or at his dad's when we get there." Ryann smiled, motioning for Sean to head for the door.

As the boy pulled the door open, he got a rather large fright and backed up, right into his mother. Ryann readjusted the stuff she was holding and looked up, almost losing grip on the things in her hands when she saw what it was that had caused Sean to back off. There, standing at the door, was Sean's father and her ex – Damian Jacobs.

"Hey, buddy. What's happening?" Damian asked Sean. Sean whimpered and moved to hide behind his mother.

"What the hell are you doing here, Damian?" Ryann asked angrily. She didn't have time for this.

"I wanted to see my son. You were kind of hard to track down but, here I am." Damian smirked, holding his arms out to the side.

"The fact you didn't know where we were should've told you that we didn't want to see you." Ryann pointed out.

"Come on, Ry, don't be like that. I'm still Sean's father, I have rights." Damian tried.

"Not according to the court that granted me full custody. Now, if you don't mind, we have somewhere to be." Ryann told him, motioning for him to leave.

"I'm not going until I've spent some time with my son. Hey, Sean, look what I got you, man..." Damian smiled, kneeling down as he pulled something from the pocket inside his jacket.

"Like he doesn't already have enough toy cars?" Ryann commented wryly, Sean still clinging to the backs of her legs.

"Well, how would I know that? Come on, Sean, take them." Damian told his son seriously.

"No thank you." Sean spoke quietly. The look on Damian's face darkened as he stood back up to glare at Ryann.

"You've turned him against me!" He accused.

"No, I haven't. You did that all by yourself. He doesn't want or need anything from you, Damian, so just leave." Ryann told him, trying to keep herself in control of the situation. There was no way Sean would walk past Damian, no way she'd even try to make him. The only way they were getting out of the house is if Damian took the hint and left, which he seemed to be considering.

"I'll leave if he takes these. I mean, what am I gonna do with them?" Damian shrugged, holding up the toy cars.

Ryann sighed and reached out one hand carefully, taking the cars from him. Damian nodded slightly and waved at Sean before turning and heading for his car. Ryann watched intently as the man who'd made her life a living hell not so long ago got into his car and pulled off up the street. She turned her eyes away from the retreating car to look behind her at Sean.

"It's alright now, baby. We'll give these to Tommy, okay? Let's go." Ryann instructed, urging Sean out the door.

If she'd watched Damian's car a little longer, she may have seen it pull into a driveway up the street slightly. As it was, she was in a rush to get to her friends house in order to drop Sean off before heading to work. After making sure Sean had buckled his seatbelt, Ryann started the car and headed for Rachel's. If she was lucky, she might just make it to work on time. In her distracted state, she didn't notice the car tailing her the entire way. She led Sean into the house and spent a few minutes being polite before realizing she really had to get to work. She kissed Sean goodbye and told him to be good before rushing out the door and into her car.

Around twenty minutes later Ryann pulled into the parking lot at the bar. She checked her watch and groaned. She was late by almost five minutes. If Damian hadn't shown up, everything would've been fine. Figuring she shouldn't dawdle any longer, she got out of the car and went inside. She headed into the office behind the bar to dump her bag and was stopped by one of her bosses.

"Ryann. You need to go home." Russ Waters told her. His tone was unreadable and Ryann just stared at him for a moment.

"I know I'm a few minutes late, Russ, but I couldn't help it. My ex showed up..." Ryann tried to explain. Russ held a hand up to stop her.

"It's not because you're late. Rachel called. Seems someone picked Sean up from her shortly after you left. She tried calling your cell but got nothing but the voicemail." He explained. Ryann's blood ran cold. This couldn't be happening. She picked up her bag again and searched through it for her phone. Sure enough, it was turned off.

"Damn it! The battery must've died." Ryann figured as she grabbed for the bar's phone. She quickly dialed Rachel's number and was shocked to hear her friend in near hysterics.

"Oh my gosh, Ry... I'm so sorry. I tried to stop him but he said he'd hurt me, Tommy and Sean if I didn't let them go. I didn't know what to do." Rachel sobbed.

"Who was it, Rach?" Ryann queried, fearing the worst.

"Sean called him dad." Rachel whispered.

"Fuck! This is not happening. I have to go. I'll call you later, okay?" Ryann decided, almost hanging up on her friend right there and then.

"Go where? Ryann, what are you going to do? I want to help." Rachel pleaded, feeling like the worst possible person in the world.

"I'm going to get Sean back. Help by staying put and calming down – for Tommy's sake as well as your own. I'll call you when I have Sean." Ryann replied before dropping the receiver back onto the cradle. She slung her bag over her shoulder and walked straight out of Duke's again.

As she got into her car, she realized that she was still at a disadvantage when it came to Damian. As much as things had changed since she'd taken Sean and moved away, Damian was still a lot stronger and more dominant than Ryann could ever hope to be. She needed help... in a big way. Resting her head on the steering wheel momentarily, Ryann wondered who she could turn to. One name, one face, kept popping into her mind. Chris Harris. Putting the key into the ignition, she started the car and set a course to the hospital, hoping against hope that Chris would still be there and that he'd help her.

Once she reached the hospital, she made her way to Kady's room and stopped just outside the door to look inside. Chris was still there but, so was James. And now Lily was awake as well. Remembering the earlier visit, Ryann wondered if she shouldn't just turn around and go get Sean on her own. That would prove to be extremely difficult with Damian being the one that had him, given her history with him. Groaning, she pushed her way into the room and garnered everyone's attention.

"I... I'm sorry to barge in again but... um... Chris... I need help." Ryann told the group surrounding the bed. Chris stood up and made his way over to her, noting her panicked expression and the fact that she had tears threatening to fall.

"What's going on?" He asked, leading her over to the chair he had just vacated.

"It's Sean. Well, more Sean's father, Damian. He showed up tonight and scared the hell out of Sean and then... he must've followed me to Rachel's when I dropped Sean off. Damian took him." Ryann explained, on the verge of hysterics.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down a second. Sean's father took him? And there's something wrong with that?" Chris wondered, trying to get himself up to speed on the situation.

"Of course there is. I have full custody of Sean... the court deemed him to be an unfit parent due to the fact that he's extremely violent. Sean's seen more than enough of that violence aimed at me and now... Damian has him. I have to get him back but... I... I..." Ryann faltered, not wanting to admit that she was scared. She was Sean's mother, she couldn't have the luxury of being scared right now. Sean would surely be scared enough for the both of them.

"It's okay. Where would Damian take him?" Chris asked as he gathered his wallet and jacket.

"He has friends that live not far from here. I'm sure he'd stop there, even if only for a little while." Ryann figured.

"Let's sort it out then, shall we?" James decided, getting to his feet. Judging by how scared Ryann seemed, chances were good that the little boy he'd interacted with earlier was in danger. If there was one thing he wouldn't tolerate, it was guys beating on women and children.

"You're staying here." Chris told James quickly, now heading for the door.

"Say what?"

"Stay with Lily and Kady. Please." Chris answered, sounding more like it was an order than a request.

"We don't need babysitting but they might need the help. Go with them." Lily whispered to James. He nodded and followed Ryann as she left the room behind Chris.

"I can't believe you didn't listen to me." Chris vented around twenty minutes later as he followed Ryann's directions to the residence of Damian's friends.

"I can't believe you wouldn't want me watching your back." James shot back from the backseat of the car.

"I know I'm not going to complain. Damian isn't someone you should give the benefit of the doubt. Thank you, James." Ryann interrupted.

"See, at least someone appreciates me." James smirked.

"It's this house here." Ryann told Chris. Chris maneuvered the car into the driveway and shut off the engine. He sat for a moment before looking at Ryann seriously.

"You're to stay in the car, you hear me? We'll have enough to worry about with getting Sean out of there, we don't need you getting caught up in anything." He reasoned.

"Sean's my son, I should be there." Ryann replied defiantly.

"Now is not the time to argue, lady. Stay in the car, we'll get your boy back." James promised before getting out of the car.

Chris shot her a look that clearly agreed with James before following his tag partner. Ryann contemplated going after them but decided against it, not wanting to put herself or Sean in any more danger than what they were already in. With Damian now knowing where they lived, odds were high that this kind of thing wasn't going to be a once off. Ryann watched as Chris and James walked towards the front door. She wondered if they had any kind of plan.

"So, we're just going to knock and ask to see Damian?" James queried as they walked.

"Unless you have a better idea." Chris nodded.

"No, no. This works." James smiled, reaching up to knock on the door in front of them. A woman answered the knock, opening the door slightly.

"Uh, hi. We heard Damian was here. Can we see him?" Chris asked her.

"Sure, come on in." The woman smiled.

Chris looked over at James and smirked, as if to say 'see, easy as that', before the two of them stepped into the house and followed the woman through to the living room. Sean was sitting on the floor playing with a toy car and looked up upon hearing the footsteps. As soon as he saw who it was, he jumped up off the floor and ran straight to Chris.

"Chris! I want to go home. Where's mommy?" Sean questioned as he wrapped his arms around Chris' legs. Chris reached down and lifted the boy into his arms, preparing to leave quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my son?" A voice cut him off. Chris looked towards the door that clearly led to the kitchen and saw a rather aggressive looking guy staring right at him.

"Taking him back to his mother, seeing as how she has full custody and you don't." Chris informed him.

"I don't think so! Sean, come here." Damian yelled. Chris felt Sean flinch in his arms and briefly wondered if the man had hit him yet. Tightening his hold on Sean a little, Chris whispered to him.

"It's okay, buddy. Your mom's in the car. Why don't we get James to take you to see her, okay?"

Sean offered him a small, eager smile and nod. Chris had to stop himself from laughing. Even in this intense situation, Sean's innocence was touching. James stepped closer to the two of them and Sean practically leapt into his arms. Chris nodded at him and James turned to leave.

"Sean's going nowhere except back to his mom. Now, if I were you, I'd think twice about trying something like this again. Next time, you won't get a visit from my friend and I, you'll get a visit from the cops and they'll be charging you with kidnapping. If I find out you hurt Sean, you'll be seeing me again." Chris threatened menacingly. Damian scoffed.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" He wondered, stepping forward. Chris checked over his shoulder to see his tag partner heading for the door. There was no way he wanted Sean to see what could happen between him and Damian if things kept escalating.

"If you were smart, you would be. Clearly, judging by the fact that you've pulled this kind of stunt, you aren't smart at all. I'll make it real simple for you - leave Ryann and Sean alone, you hear me?"

"And, if I don't?" Damian smirked.

"I'll show you exactly why you should be scared of me." Chris vowed, turning to walk out after James.

Damian wouldn't let it go that easily, however, and he reached out and grabbed the sleeve of Chris' jacket. Chris felt the tension on his arm and spun back towards the other man, instinctively ducking a flying fist. As he stood upright again, Chris hit out with a fist of his own aimed straight for Damian's face. Damian released his grip on Chris and fell back, clutching his hands to his nose. When he drew one away, Chris was smugly satisfied by the sight of blood on it.

"That was nothing. Next time I deal with you, you'll really feel it." Chris warned, heading out the door and slamming it behind him.

He jogged over to the car and climbed in, checking into the backseat to see that James and Ryann had switched places. Ryann was now sitting with her arm around Sean protectively, his seatbelt done up already. Chris offered a brief smile to Ryann and a wink for Sean before turning to James.

"Ready to get the hell out of here or would you like to go and one up me?" He asked quietly with a slight smirk.

"I take it you drew first blood?" James whispered back. Chris smiled and nodded. James laughed and motioned for Chris to start the car, which he did before pulling out of the driveway.

* * *

**A/N: Please be nice and leave us a review! **_Lizzie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

****

While Chris and James were helping Ryann deal with her past, Kady was left with her mother. Lily had decided to lie down again and spent most of the time with her back to Kady. Kady was quietly contemplating how to bring up the subject of her mother's illness, finally deciding that she needed a straight answer to satisfy her curiosity. As Lily rolled over to face her, Kady cleared her throat.

"Mom... can we talk?"

"Mm... sure. What's up?" Lily queried, looking over and being slightly shocked by the look of worry on Kady's face.

"I want to know what's going on with you. You've been sick for a while now, dad won't tell me anything... I'm getting kind of scared here." Kady admitted honestly.

"Oh, honey. There's nothing to worry about, I promise." Lily tried to reassure her.

"Don't give me that. If there was nothing to worry about then you wouldn't be throwing up so much or be as weak as you are. You've told me you're not dying or anything so... what's causing it?" Kady pushed.

Lily sat up slowly, hanging her legs off the bed. She was weighing up her options for what she should tell her daughter. If she went all out and told Kady the truth, she wasn't sure how Kady would react. Then again, if she held off on telling her, Kady might end up resenting whatever choice she eventually made about the future.

Looking back on the recent past with Kady, Lily knew there was no way she could lie to her. After trying to get her daughter to be honest with her and Chris, it would be hypocritical of her not to do the same thing. Lily got up to move over to her daughter's bed. She lowered herself into the chair next to the bed and reached out and touched Kady's hand.

"Um... well... the thing is..." Lily stammered, struggling to find the right words to say what she needed to say.

"Get to the point already." Kady sighed, holding onto her mother's hand tightly, hoping to give her some support.

"It's not that easy. I honestly don't know how to tell you... or how you're going to react, or what I'm going to do." Lily vented, pulling her hand free and pressing it to her forehead.

"Am I really such a bad person that you can't even tell me why you're sick? I'm stuck in a hospital bed, it's not like I can do anything, is it? All I'm able to do is lay here and think about things and your illness happens to be the top of the list. I know dad knows what's going on but he wouldn't give me a straight answer, he told me to ask you. Now that I've asked you, I'm getting the same bullshit – nothing to worry about, none of my business. So much for us supposedly getting somewhere. It's all the same. Nothing's changed." Kady mused, looking away from Lily so she wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"You want the truth? I'm going to give it to you, even though I have no idea how you're going to react to it. That bit is scaring me slightly but, here goes..." Lily paused. Kady motioned for her to continue.

"Remember when you stayed with Chris because I needed a break?" Lily questioned, deciding on a place to start. She had to come clean, had to make the first step in mending things between her and Kady.

"Yeah, not exactly easy to forget." Kady replied, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I kind of went out one night and... I got drunk and made a rather big error in judgment. I figured it was all over and everything but... turns out I'm pregnant." Lily finally managed to say. Kady looked up at her in total disbelief.

"Could you repeat the last two words of that, please?" She requested. Lily took a deep breath and sat up slightly.

"I'm pregnant." Lily repeated. Kady stared into her mother's eyes, trying to let what she'd just said sink in. Finding that it didn't quite seem possible, Kady smirked.

"Nice try. I said I wanted a straight answer, not more bullshit. If you don't want to tell me, I'll ask dad again. Just tell him to tell me the truth, okay?" Kady requested.

"I'm not lying to you, Kadence. I'm pregnant. The reason I keep throwing up – morning sickness. All day sickness, more like. I don't remember it being this bad when I was pregnant with you." Lily told her.

"No... no, you can't be." Kady continued to refuse.

"Believe me, I'm having trouble dealing with it myself so, I don't expect you to handle it. I... I have no idea what I'm going to do. I mean, things are so hard right now... a baby is just going to add all sorts of pressure to that." Lily rambled.

"You don't want the baby?" Kady wondered, finally allowing herself to register what it was they were talking about.

"I never said that. I... I don't know what I want. It's a tricky situation." Lily shrugged. Kady took a slight breath in, feeling the pain of her broken ribs as she did so. She reached out slightly and grabbed Lily's hand, squeezing it gently.

"Do I get to say anything about any of it? That baby is my brother or sister, right?" Kady pointed out.

"What could you possibly have to say about this? That I'm a fuck up? I think you've already made me see that without this baby being involved. I'm only human." Lily figured.

"Oh, trust me, mother, I don't have to say it!" she viciously shot back. "You and I both know you've fucked up more often than we can count! How many times have you accused me of doing things without thinking! You're a god damn hypocrite, mom!"

"You see – this is the exact reason why I didn't wanna tell you!" her mother cried, exasperated, as she stood up.

"Why? Because you think I'd react any differently; any better if you had just let me find out when you started getting fatter? Or were you just hoping to get an abortion without me even finding out? Am I that insignificant in your considerations, mom? Am I?!"

"That's enough out of you, young lady!" Lily said. "I didn't want to tell you now because you're under enough stress as it is. I want you to get better and not have to worry about this shit. Don't you dare accuse me of such things again—"

"What did I accuse you of? What part of it was a lie?" Kady questioned, her eyes brimming with tears. "That you and dad have been lying about it TO MY FACE? Or that you want an abortion?"

Lily had to bite her lip to keep her tongue at bay, because she wanted to say so much more. Things were already tense enough as it was, and seeing her injured girl at the point of tears after receiving such shocking news was hard. Instead, she returned to Kady's side and sat down, slinking her arm around the girl's shoulders. Kady tried to resist, but the pain mixed with the numbing effects of the medicine rendered her attempts useless and, so, she had no other alternative but to relax against Lily's arm. Still, she held onto her resentment and refused to look at her.

Lily watched quietly for a little while as Kady's eyes slowly began to close, the teenager putting up a fight to try and stay awake. The medication was definitely in control of Kady as she slowly began to loose the fight with sleep. Lily kissed her daughter's cheek gently, noting that Kady didn't put up a fight. She'd clearly worn herself out during the argument.

"We'll talk about everything later, baby. For now, just rest. All I want is for you to get better. Nothing else matters more." She whispered as Kady drifted off.

Chris and James had just left Duke's after dropping Ryann and Sean off there. Ryann was determined to put in at least a few hours at the bar and she knew Sean would be safer in the office than being left with Rachel again. James had put up a weak attempt at protesting as they left the bar, saying it was sacrilegious not to have one drink while they were there. Chris had put him in a headlock and dragged him out the door, back to the car. Not before making sure Ryann had his cellphone number though... just in case.

"So... what's the deal with you and Ryann?" James asked Chris once they were headed back towards the hospital.

"What do ya mean?" Chris wondered, glancing over at his friend to see a smirk forming.

"You know what I mean. The two of you seem quite... friendly." James laughed a little.

"Is that a crime?"

"No, course not. You interested in her?" James continued the questioning, being straight to the point.

"Am I supposed to be?" Chris queried, dodging the question. James rolled his eyes, knowing the Wildcat's tactics well.

"Well, she is hot, man. No denying it, right?" He smiled, licking his lips.

"You're a pig, no denying that either." Chris responded, hoping James would get the hint that he didn't want to talk about Ryann with him.

"Whatever. Besides, dude... I think she's got a thing for you. I mean, why else would she come to the hospital? Why else would she come back and ask you for help after me and Kady supposedly ran her off? I'm telling ya, there's something there." James reasoned.

"Your delusions amaze me. I think the smell of booze at Duke's has messed you up." Chris laughed.

"You haven't tried to deny you have feelings for her yet." James pointed out.

"Would you believe me if I did?" Chris countered. James thought it over and shook his head.

"Then believe what you want. I'm not about to argue the point with you." Chris shrugged a little.

"Fine, fine. There was one other thing I wanted to ask you about." James told him, suddenly turning serious.

"Oh? And, what's that?" Chris wondered, keeping his concentration on the road.

"Is Lily pregnant?" James asked, straight out. Chris almost lost control of the car as the shock of that question hit him.

"What? What the... why would you ask that?" He queried, not turning to look at his tag partner.

"The vomiting, fatigue... if she ain't dying, the only other possibility is that she's pregnant." James shrugged nonchalantly. Chris took one hand off the steering wheel to brush it through his hair before looking over at James.

"Alright, alright. Truth is, yeah, Lily's pregnant. She had a one night thing with some guy she met in a bar. I don't want Kady finding that out from you, though, you hear me?" Chris warned.

"You think I'd tell her? Are you insane? Like I want to deal with that kind of fallout. Are you gonna tell her? I mean, she's really worrying about Lily. It isn't fair to keep her in the dark." James reasoned.

"I don't want to deal with the fallout any more than you do. It's up to Lily to tell her... not that it'll happen any time soon. She's got a lot on her mind, what with Kady being in the hospital and the fact that she's the one that's pregnant and all." Chris sighed.

Meanwhile, at Duke's, Ryann had just got off the phone with Rachel after calling to let her know that Sean was safe. She'd also discussed the idea of taking Sean on a vacation for a while... somewhere that Damian wouldn't be able to find them. She didn't really want to have to run again, didn't want to move houses and Sean's school – he was almost top in his class at the school he was at. Uprooting him again seemed like it would do more harm than good at this point. She sighed and rested her face in her hands, her elbows propped up on the desk in front of her. Sean was sitting over in the corner, playing with a few toys he'd left in the office on his earlier stays. He looked up at her as he heard her sigh.

"Mommy? Can we go visit Chris and James again tomorrow?" He asked her, clearly not thinking about the serious issues she was.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know, hon. You've got school tomorrow." Ryann replied distractedly, wondering if she should keep him at home. Would Damian go looking through schools for him?

"After school, can we?" Sean pushed, toying with his plastic gun. Ryann sat up and looked down at her son. His innocence never failed to amaze her, even when he was getting himself into some kind of trouble.

"I don't know. I think it might be better if we let Chris look after his daughter, don't you?" Ryann figured, hoping this idea would stop his questions.

"I don't like her, she was mean. But I like Chris and James. They're funny." Sean grinned. Ryann smiled, remembering the way Chris and James had acted earlier. They'd clearly been trying to soothe Sean's fear of his father by making him laugh and it had done wonders.

"They are funny." Ryann nodded in agreement. Sean was quiet for a minute, studying the toy in his hands.

"Mommy... do you like Chris?" He asked, looking back up at her. Ryann was slightly caught off guard by this question but tried not to show it.

"Well, I don't think he's a bad guy so, I guess I do, huh?" She smiled down at him.

"I think he likes you too." Sean decided before going back to his toys. Ryann was left wondering what her son meant by that last statement, whether he knew something she didn't.

When Chris and James arrived back at the hospital, Lily was standing outside Kady's room, talking to someone on her cellphone. She put a finger to her lips and motioned to the door to Kady's room, trying to let them know that the girl was asleep. Chris nodded and motioned for James to keep quiet as they walked past Lily into the room. Chris grabbed the chair closest to the door and sat down in it as James walked around the end of the bed to the other chair. As James sat down, he noticed fresh tear streaks down Kady's cheeks.

"Uh oh... looks like something happened while we were gone." He commented, pointing out the tear streaks to Chris.

"Lily looked fine... maybe Kady just got frustrated with being stuck in here." Chris shrugged as Lily came back into the room.

"I hate TNA management." Lily mumbled, dropping her cellphone on the table next to Kady's bed.

"Why is that?" Chris wondered, pulling another chair over for Lily with his foot.

"I'm going to be in a new role from the next tapings onwards. I'm going to be managing a new faction... on screen." Lily explained.

"And that causes you to hate management... why?" James queried, leaning back in his seat and giving her his full attention.

"Me... on screen... managing? There's no way I'm getting a boob job or wearing skimpy outfits. It's just... insane." Lily vented. Chris smirked, trying to bite back on a comment he was sure would get him hurt. James, however, had clearly never heard of tact.

"You don't need a boob job or skimpy clothes to look hot. You manage it pretty well on your own." He shrugged. Lily glared at him as Chris chuckled.

"Seriously, me being on screen is not a good idea." She finally stated, ignoring James' comment the best she could.

"Because of the baby?" James wondered. Lily's attention turned directly to him once more and he instantly regretted saying anything as her mouth was agape in shock.

"Excuse me? How the... fuck you, Chris! I thought I could trust you! Guess I keep making the same stupid mistakes, huh?" Lily growled, getting to her feet.

"Calm down, you'll wake Kady up. He guessed all on his own but, yeah, I confirmed it for him." Chris told her, reaching out to take her hand in his. She swatted his hand away and started pacing behind the chair he was sitting in.

"Thanks for clearing it with me, first. Why don't you just go tell the rest of the planet. Better yet, let James." Lily fumed.

"Relax, Lil. I'm not gonna tell anyone. It's got nothing to do with me. It was just something I noticed, is all." James assured her.

"I... I told Kady." Lily whispered, stopping to look down at Chris.

"You did? How did it go?" He queried, looking over at Kady and catching sight of the tear streaks again.

"Do you even have to ask, knowing Kady the way you do? She basically accused me of lying to her face about everything, oh, you too on that one. Then she accused me of thinking about having an abortion. And to top it all off, she called me a hypocrite. Worst part is, she's right." Lily laughed, bordering on hysterics. Chris got to his feet and pulled her into a hug, trying to get her to calm down.

"It'll be okay. You just need to work out what you're gonna do, that's all. Once you've made a choice, we'll talk it over with Kady and make sure she understands everything. Don't let anything she said get to you, Lily. She's a brat and we all know it, yeah?" He told her seriously.

"You're right... she is a brat. See, that's the problem here, she's my brat. Do I really want to bring another one into the world? I've so badly failed with Kady, I don't think I could ever succeed with another child. Not with Kady's influence on it. Knowing her, she'll have the kid hating me within months. It's first words will be 'fuck you mom', much like the only words Kady speaks with any regularity." Lily blurted, tears stinging her eyes.

"Stop it, stop it. You don't know that any of that will happen. I bet, if you had the baby, Kady would fall in love with it and straighten up a little, to set a better example. She's not completely heartless... well, not all the time anyway. Okay... maybe she is but, she could change, ya know?" Chris challenged.

"She hasn't yet. I've screwed her up and now I have to decide if I want to do that to another child? This is too hard... I can't deal with it." Lily sobbed into Chris' chest, his shirt soaking up her tears.

Chris looked over her head at James helplessly. Neither man knew what to say to Lily to ease her fears at this point. James shrugged, showing Chris he was just as clueless as his friend. Kady stirred slightly in the bed in front of James and he looked down to see her looking over at her parents. When she'd finally managed to register that her mother was breaking down, Kady tried to sit up. The pain from her injuries stopped her before James' hand pressed against her shoulder.

"W... what's going on?" Kady asked quietly, confusion written all over her face. Had something bad happened while she was asleep?

"Nothing, kid. Just relax, okay?" James whispered to her, not wanting to interrupt Chris and Lily.

"Don't fucking lie to me! What happened? Why is she crying?" Kady yelled, catching Chris' attention – Lily was far beyond caring.

"James, could you take Lil for a walk? Some fresh air might do her good." Chris requested. James nodded and got to his feet before walking over and prying a sobbing Lily out of Chris' arms. As they headed out the door, Chris moved to sit down beside his daughter's bed again.

"Your mom's just a little upset about a few things. Too much going on for her, ya know." He told Kady quietly, reaching out to take one of her hands in his.

"Why didn't you tell me she was pregnant? Were you both hoping I'd find out myself? Or did mom tell you she wanted to get rid of it so I'd never know?" Kady questioned.

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to. Lily has never once said anything to me about getting rid of the baby so you can quit accusing her, you hear me? She's under enough strain as it is, she doesn't need you turning on her." Chris answered seriously, letting Kady know that he wasn't impressed with her attitude.

"It wasn't your place? You're my father, if something's going to effect me, you should tell me. Isn't it like... an unspoken rule, or something?" Kady figured.

"I'm sorry, I must've missed the 'Unspoken Rules of Fatherhood' class. Last I checked, brats didn't come with a manual." Chris smirked.

"Whatever." Kady sighed, turning her head to look away from him.

"Kadence, you're not two anymore, quit it with the tantrums and shit. If your mother so decides, you're going to be a big sister. It's about time you grew up and accepted a little responsibility. Lord knows it wouldn't kill you." Chris fumed, leaning back in his seat.

"Go home and leave me here if I'm so horrible." Kady shot back, still not looking at him. Chris sat quietly, thinking over her proposition.

"If that's the way you want it, fine. When you've woken up to the fact that you're driving everyone crazy and decide that you want to stop, call me." He decided, getting up to leave. Kady had turned to watch him but she said nothing as he left the room.

Meanwhile, James had taken Lily outside and they were currently walking through a garden along one side of the hospital. Lily's tears and hysterics had slowed considerably, though every time she thought about Kady or the baby, she couldn't help let out a sob. James put an arm around her and pulled her to his side as they walked, just to let her know he was there.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Lily mused aloud, her eyes downcast.

"Take your time, Lil. No one else can make the choices for you. You know you've got Chris and I here to talk to if you need us." James assured her.

"I know. Everything's just so messed up. I mean, what business do I have bringing another child into this world? I can barely get through to Kady, she's in the midst of rebelling... like she has been since she was old enough to think for herself. I've totally screwed her up." Lily reasoned sadly.

"She's not so bad all the time. I mean, she's making things difficult, for sure, but I think it's more because she cares than because she doesn't. You've been her only family for so long and now all that has changed. She's got Chris to deal with and now she finds out you might be having another baby? She's probably just as confused as you are, ya know?" James figured with a slight shrug. Truth be told, he had no idea what was going through Kady's head at this point in time. Not that he ever knew what she was thinking but, things were definitely weirder now.

"Who knows. She's just so angry all the time and I don't know how to help her anymore. I thought things were getting better with Chris being around but... I don't know if I can say it's improved at all. I've lost control of everything - Kady, my job... myself. I'm a mess. How can I expect anything better from Kady if I'm the person she's modeling herself after?" Lily mused.

"You're kidding, right? You're about the strongest woman I know of, Lil. You've raised Kady on your own pretty much from the start. She's still alive so you must've done something right, yeah? She's not running around killing people like some kids her age. She's a little neurotic, sure, but she's smart. She's strong willed and independent, too, so I'd definitely say she's modeled herself on you. She knows who she is and she's not afraid of it. I'd say that's something for you to be proud of." James told her.

"You're saying there's some good in her, somewhere? It's getting harder and harder to see with all the bad going on." Lily sighed. James laughed slightly, startling her.

"She's a teenager and you're expecting her to be an angel? Every kid is going to grow up and make mistakes at some point. I mean, you did, right? Chris did, I did... everyone has done. It's part of life. See, the thing is, you've got a chance to try again with the new baby. You've figured out what not to do, after years of dealing with Kady, so raising this one couldn't possibly be any harder, right? Sure, having Kady's influence in there might not be so good but, as Chris said, she could amaze you and be the perfect big sister." He figured just as Chris met up with them.

"Hey. You okay, Lil?" Chris wondered. Lily pushed James' arm off her shoulder and took a deep breath, nodding in reply to Chris' question.

"Good, good. Um... Kady's decided she wants to be left alone so, what's say we all get out of here? You could do with a good night's sleep in your own bed." He told them.

"I'm not leaving her, Chris." Lily refused, turning to head back towards the hospital entrance.

"See, this is what I was saying. She's stubborn as all hell, just like you." James chuckled. Lily looked over her shoulder and poked her tongue out at James, only serving to make him laugh harder. He could definitely see where Kady got her attitude from.

"You going back up there isn't going to help anything, Lily. She'll just keep upsetting you. Let her think about things tonight and come back tomorrow morning, okay? Believe me, it'll send her a clear message that we're not gonna put up with this shit from her." Chris explained.

"I don't want her thinking I've abandoned her. I can't do it." Lily replied defiantly.

"For god's sake, Myers, things with Kady aren't going to change unless we make them. I'm trying to teach her a lesson here and you going back up there will totally go against that." Chris fumed, getting frustrated with it all.

"Excuse me? You're trying to teach her a lesson? It would be nice for you to fill me in on it so then I'd understand where the hell you're coming from. Then again, you never were one to explain yourself." Lily mused, stopping and turning back to glare at Chris.

"Chill out you two. No wonder Kady's got problems... you're both crazy. She's inherited it from both sides." James interjected, trying to keep things from exploding in front of him.

"I told her it's time she grew up and accepted a little responsibility for herself and she told me to go home and leave her there if I thought she was so horrible. Right now, it's kind of hard for me to think anything different, given that she brought you to tears with her accusations. Don't get me wrong, I love her to bits but... enough is enough. Either one of us going back up there will show that she can play us off against each other, that she can keep pressing our buttons and get away with it. It's time we put an end to it, don't you think?" Chris reasoned, ignoring his tag partner's interruption.

"Ugh... fine. If you really think it's going to make a difference, I'll leave. I've got to go get my bag from her room, though." Lily decided.

"My jacket's still up there, too." James remembered, catching up with Lily as she again turned to go back to Kady's room.

Chris weighed up his options and figured he'd follow them up to Kady's room, just to make sure the girl didn't upset Lily again. That, and he also wanted to make sure Lily was really going to leave. When they reached Kady's room, Chris stood in the doorway while Lily and James gathered their belongings. No one said a word to Kady as her eyes followed them around the room. Finally, she broke the silence.

"What's going on? Mom... you're leaving?"

"Yes, I am. I'm tired, Kady. I don't have the energy to fight with you anymore. Just get some sleep, okay?" Lily told her, heading for the door after James.

"You can't leave me here! Mom... please? James... James, you can't leave me here alone!" Kady protested as James and Lily walked past Chris. He was staring at the floor but looked up at her again once he was sure the others were out of earshot.

"Time to wake up to yourself, little girl. You've pushed everyone too far and now you can deal with it. Night, princess." He told her before turning and leaving her alone.

Kady lay in the hospital bed, her eyes glued to the door. This had to be some kind of joke, right? They wouldn't really leave her there alone... would they? After ten minutes, it became apparent that they weren't coming back and Kady turned her head so she could stare at the ceiling, tears stinging her eyes. The pain of rejection was something she'd thought she wouldn't ever feel from her parents again, after her mother dumping her on her father months ago.

Letting go of the silent tears, Kady forced herself not to sob out loud. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction. If they wanted to turn their backs on her, fine, she'd do the same to them. She didn't need them anyway. Turning her head again slightly, Kady caught sight of the bed her mother had used when she needed to rest. Seeing it empty tore at Kady's heart. How could her mother just up and leave her again? How could her father? Didn't they love her anymore? Was she really such a horrible person?

The pain of repressing her sobs finally beat her and she allowed herself to cry out. It wasn't fair... none of it was fair. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone... hadn't meant to be so awful... had she? It was who she was... a natural reaction to the way she was raised. She'd always felt so lost and alone without her dad around and, yet, now that he was part of her life, she was still left longing for more.

Why couldn't she have the kind of relationship with her parents that Danny had with his? Even though his father had left, he still got along with him alright when he went to visit. Danny and his mother were a lot closer than Kady had ever felt to Lily. Heck, Kady felt closer to Danny's mother than to her own. Jenna had let her be herself, had encouraged her to think outside the box. Her own mother had never really done that for her, had she?

"Fuck... fuck..." Kady murmured, trying to fight the pain and the emotions now overwhelming her. Why did this stuff have to keep happening? Why couldn't things just be easy?

Around eleven the next morning, Chris grabbed his phone and dialed the number for Lily's house. After the call ringing a few times, Lily picked up.

"Myers residence, Lily speaking." She spoke, her voice stilted and dull.

"Lil? It's Chris. You okay?" He wondered, worried by the way she sounded.

"Fucking morning sickness. Otherwise, I'm alright, I guess. Feeling guilty about walking out on Kady last night... didn't sleep very well." Lily sighed.

"Want to go in and see her? I'm sure the point would've been made by now." Chris figured, not admitting that he felt slightly guilty about leaving Kady the way he had the previous night.

"Sure. Could you pick me up? I don't think I should be driving in the state I'm in." Lily requested.

"Yeah, no problem. About twenty minutes okay for you? James crashed here last night and has already said he wouldn't mind coming back to the hospital with us. He's gonna head home tonight or tomorrow for a few days before the tapings." Chris explained.

"Cool. Twenty minutes is fine by me. Half an hour would be even better, though... I'm still in bed." Lily laughed slightly.

"Half an hour it is. See you then." Chris farewelled before hanging up and turning to his friend. "She sounds like death warmed up... slightly."

"Poor thing... she's really being put through the ringer, isn't she?" James mused.

"Yeah, she is. Kady's bullshit aside, though, she brought the rest of it on herself." Chris shrugged.

"Well, that's really understanding of you, man." James scoffed, tossing a tea towel at him.

"Hey, she got drunk and slept with some random guy. I mean, how many times have you slept with a random chick while you were trashed?" Chris pointed out.

"Only... twice that I can remember, off the top of my head. But that's because I had you guys watching out for me most of the time. Who did Lily have?" James challenged. Chris shook his head, relenting.

"Fine, you win. How do you think Kady's going to act when we go in there?" He wondered, changing the subject. James thought it over, knowing how upset she'd seemed as they'd left.

"I don't know. I mean, on one hand she could've finally realized that the shit she's pulling isn't funny anymore and decided to grow up. On the other, she could still be angry at everyone and everything – you and Lily the most for walking away last night." He figured.

"I'm hoping for the former. I just don't know what else to do with her, ya know. I love her but she's driving me crazy with all the rebellion crap." Chris mused, running a hand through his hair.

"She's a teenager. What part of that made you think she'd take it easy on you? I mean, I know when I was her age I was a little hellion. I'd hate to think where I'd be now if I hadn't changed my ways, ya know?" James admitted.

"What made you change?" Chris wondered, never really having heard much about James' life as a teen.

"Boarding school. My parents sent me to one for a year. They said that I'd go back for longer if I stepped out of line again." James shrugged.

"And that was enough to set you straight?" Chris pondered.

"Come on, can you imagine me in a snooty boarding school? I hated every second of it. I would've rather been branded all over than go back there so I wised up. Of course, my folks never really knew about my underage drinking that started just after that but, whatever, right? I was the perfect son from Monday to Friday, partied with my friends Saturday night and then recovered on Sunday to do it all over again." James laughed.

"Now that sounds more like the Cowboy I know. So... boarding school? There might be something to that." Chris decided, thinking it over. He knew he'd have to talk to Lily about it before making any huge decisions but, for now, the idea was enough to give him a slight glimmer of hope.

"Hey, now, I wasn't suggesting nothing. I hated my parents for putting me in that place. I resented them for a large portion of the time I was there, man." James pointed out quickly.

"She already hates us. I don't think it would make much difference to her, to be honest. At least she'd have a valid reason other than we got mad at her for shoplifting and sneaking out. I'm not saying I'm gonna just up and send her off right away or whatever but... it's something to think about." Chris shrugged.

"Sure, whatever you say, man. Just don't tell her I had anything to do with it, okay? I'm quite content for her to be hating the two of you and not me." James smirked.

"Ha! Thanks for that, partner. Anyway, we'd better get ready to hit the hospital again, I suppose. Lily wants to be picked up on the way in." Chris told him before heading to his room to get ready.

Around twenty minutes later, Chris, Lily and James made their way into Kady's room at the hospital. She looked over as they entered but looked away again quickly and didn't acknowledge them in any other way. Lily looked over at Chris, the unspoken emotion in her eyes telling her she was worried about their daughter's reaction. Chris smiled at her slightly, hoping to ease her mind, before moving to sit down in one of the chairs by the bed. James moved to lean against the wall across from the end of the bed and Lily stood nervously just inside the door, not having the strength to move any further at this point.

"How are you feeling today, kiddo?" Chris asked quietly, not reaching out to touch his child in any way. He wanted to see what kind of reply he got first. When he didn't get one at all, he leaned forward in his seat and placed his hand on the bed, just out of reach of Kady's.

"Did you do any thinking last night? I know I couldn't turn my brain off. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to come back here." He told her, speaking softly yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him.

"James, could you pass me the pencil I dropped earlier?" Kady asked, not looking up from her sketchbook and completely ignoring her father.

James pushed off the wall and moved over to the side of the bed furthest from Chris. He bent down and picked up the pencil that was on the floor and stood straight up again, twirling it in his fingers.

"You want it back?" He questioned. Kady looked up at him and nodded, reaching out a hand for it.

"Then answer your father." James told her, walking back over to the spot he'd been standing in before and leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"Keep the pencil." Kady stated, dropping her hand back to her sketchbook and making a mental note to add James to the 'ignore' list.

"Cut it out, Kadence." Lily spoke up from her spot, finally having gathered enough strength to speak up.

"Was someone talking to me? Nah, couldn't be. I'm such a horrible person, no one would ever want anything to do with me. I'm the biggest brat on the planet and I don't care about anyone but myself so, really, who would waste their time with me?" Kady spoke calmly, yet the pain behind her words was more than obvious.

Lily let out a strangled sob, her fears being confirmed through Kady's attitude towards her and Chris. She was about to turn and leave the room when James motioned to her to stop. He'd seen the panic on her face and the fact that she looked like she was about to start hyperventilating didn't get past him. He couldn't just let things go the way they were.

"Kadence, grow the fuck up. Sure, you're in high school but, you're smarter than this bullshit. Lily and Chris don't need this from you, kid. Fuck, no one does. I don't want to have to stand by and watch it. I've had enough and I'm not even related to you. If you're not careful, you're going to lose everyone that matters and wind up dealing with the world on your own. And you know what? If that happens... I'll be laughing my formerly drunken hick head off because I know how hard it is in the real world. You ain't seen nothing until you've had to face things on your own. I have all the respect in the world for you mother for facing that when Chris walked out all those years ago and I'll be damned if I stand by and let you make her or him feel like crap anymore. They're doing the best they can by you and you're being incredibly ungrateful. For fuck's sake... get it through your head that they both love you and just want the best for you. Please!" He ranted, seriously losing his cool.

Chris was shocked by James' outburst – not the part about him walking out on Lily, though. He'd never seen his friend get this angry towards someone as young as Kady. Sure, he'd seen drunken arguments between James and other wrestlers or random people in bars but, never with this much emotion and conviction being conveyed through his words and body language. Chris could visibly see that James was trying to stop himself from moving across the room to get in Kady's face. Glancing over at his daughter, he was shocked to see that his friend's words seemed to have had no effect. She had blocked them all out now, retreating into her own world where none of them existed.

"Kady... baby, please? Just say something here." He sighed, reaching out to run a finger down her hand. Kady turned her gaze on him and Chris was slightly caught off guard by the fire her eyes held.

"You told me to call you when I'd woken up. I don't remember dialing your number. You all walked out on me so I can't believe you'd actually think I'd welcome you back. I get the hint - I'm horrible and you don't want me, I'm dealing with it. James, you don't want to be here, don't let me stop you leaving. You said it yourself, you're not related to me so there's no reason for you to even fucking be here! Just leave, all of you!" Kady screamed, her emotions from being abandoned the previous night all making their way to the surface again. As much as she'd tried to bury them, to close herself off, it hurt too much now.

"Oh, give me a break!" James yelled, pushing away from the wall and moving towards the bed. Chris got up and stepped in front of him, stopping the charge.

"No, no... if this is the way she wants it, fine. I'm done fighting. I know you've had enough, Lil. Let's just give the kid what she wants and go, since we've supposedly never managed to do right by her yet. I have something I want to talk to you about anyway. James, let's go." Chris ordered, pushing his tag partner towards the door.

Lily didn't bother protesting and stepped out into the hall after James. Chris paused to look back at Kady but she was staring at her sketchbook and ignoring him again. He sighed and raked a hand over his head trying to think of some way to salvage his relationship with his troubled child.

"Fuck... why does it have to be so fucking hard? Why can't we just get along, huh? All I've ever wanted was to see you grow up, see you become the person I know you can be. And you're fighting it, every step of the way. I can't, for the life of me, work it out, Kady. For most of your life, you've fought your mother because you wanted to know who I was. Now that you know, it's like you don't care anymore. Not only that but, you're being more and more disrespectful to Lily and she's all you had for all that time. She's always made sure you had everything you needed, everything you wanted. I mean, who paid for all your art supplies? Your clothes? The food you ate every day? Who was there with you when you were sick or scared or lonely? I know it sure as hell wasn't me because I made a stupid fucking choice. Now, you have a choice to make right here, baby. Either you see what you've got right in front of you and let us in or... things are going to change drastically." Chris told her before turning around and leaving her alone yet again.

Kady threw her sketchbook across the room and broke out in sobs after fighting to keep herself under as much control as possible. The pain wasn't going away, it was getting worse, if anything. She couldn't work out why things were so hard, either. She wasn't a bad person, not the way she looked at it. How could the people who were supposed to love her unconditionally be the ones making life so hard for her? And why couldn't they see that they were doing it? Why were they blaming it all on her?

* * *

**A/N: More on its way soon! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: **_**Inspiration is hard to come by these days, but sure enough it is starting to return to me so I can continue the story. Sorry for the lack of updates. **_

* * *

Outside the hospital room, Lily had almost given up completely. Her legs pretty much gave out on her while Chris was still in talking to Kady. James had helped her over to a chair and was now kneeling down beside her, trying to make sure she wasn't going to have an asthma attack or anything.

"Come on, lady, take a breath." James begged, noting that she'd been holding onto a breath for a few moments now.

"Where the hell did I go wrong, James? How could she be like this?" Lily mused, holding one hand to her forehead and the other to her stomach. The stress of this situation wasn't helping her to feel any better.

"You didn't go wrong... like I said last night, she's a teenager. I put my own folks through hell when I was her age so I guess I can see both sides of this. It'll come right, you just gotta keep working at it. She's just hurting right now, for whatever reason. Once she realizes that she needs you and Chris, she'll get her act together." James shrugged as Chris joined them.

"Lil, let's go down to the café and get a drink or something. James... um... I guess you can come too. Probably safer than asking you to stay with Kady." Chris figured, helping Lily to her feet.

"Are you going to be bringing up what I think you're going to bring up?" James wondered, remembering their conversation from earlier that morning.

"Yeah, actually. I don't know what else to do at this point. I'm open to suggestions, though, if you have any." Chris sighed. James followed after them as they headed for the elevator, contemplating any possible solutions to his friend's problem. Not coming up with anything, he shrugged and admitted defeat.

"Guess desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Can one of you please tell me what you're talking about. I'm out of the loop enough when it comes to my child, aren't I?" Lily pondered.

"We'll talk when we get to the café." Chris reasoned, pushing the button to the elevator.

"Why wait that long? If you've got a plan, I want to hear it. This walking out on her thing is getting old." Lily fumed, refusing to take another step until she heard what she needed to hear.

"Alright, alright. Can we get into the elevator at least?" Chris requested as the doors to the box opened.

James stepped in and held the doors, waiting for Lily to make a decision. She folded her arms across her chest but stepped into the confines of the box, Chris following after her quickly. As the doors closed, Chris found himself taking a deep breath and trying to work out how to broach his idea with Lily. He wasn't sure how receptive she'd be but, at this point, he wasn't sure there were any other choices that would save Kady from the road she was currently heading down.

"Speak already." Lily spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Well... James and I were talking this morning and he told me a few things about when he was Kady's age. Apparently he was a little hellion. Seems his folks worked out a way to straighten him out, though. I... I don't know if it'll be for us, as far as Kady's concerned but... I'm tired of the heartache and I know it's worn you out beyond belief." Chris stammered, finding it hard to spit the words out.

"So... what is this brilliant idea, then?" Lily questioned, getting frustrated by the fact he wasn't being direct and straight to the point. Chris paused, taking a moment to glance over at James. The Cowboy nodded, urging him to go on.

"Boarding school. Not for the rest of her schooling, maybe just a year. I mean, she's smart, she's talented... god knows she's an amazing kid when she wants to be but, she's got all these distractions going on... total chaos for her. I figure it'd give her a chance to focus on something and give us a chance to breathe without worrying that it's going to set her off onto another rebellious rampage." Chris blurted, glad that James was currently standing between him and Lily. He wasn't sure if she'd accept what he'd just said or launch herself at him in a violent outburst.

Lily stood in shock for a moment, letting Chris' words sink in. She couldn't deny that the idea was somewhat outrageous and she really wasn't sure she could see herself sending Kady away. Though, she had to admit, she may not have any other choice. Things weren't getting any easier. Reaching her hand up to tug on her ponytail, Lily studied the floor of the elevator. She was trying to work out how Kady might react to the whole boarding school idea. Chris moved so he was standing in front of her and reached up to remove her hand from her hair. She looked up into his eyes and saw the same desperation she felt reflected there.

"If we don't at least think about this, we're going to lose her, Lil. I don't like the idea of sending her away anymore than you do... not after trying so hard to get back into her life. I just don't know what else to do anymore." Chris admitted to her. Lily knew he wouldn't bring something like this up unless he truly thought it was needed. And, truth be told, she knew in her heart that it was.

"I... I know. I get where you're coming from. I'm as lost as you are at this point. I love her with every piece of me but I can't stand the way things are and I know we need to do something to change it. I just don't know if boarding school is the answer, though. I mean, she'd hate us more for sending her away, wouldn't she?" Lily pointed out. Chris backed up and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"James... you said you hated your folks for a while when they put you into the boarding school, yeah? What changed your mindset?" He queried, bringing his friend into the conversation, hoping he'd give them more of an insight.

"Being told I could go home if I got my grades up and set myself straight." James explained honestly as the elevator doors opened. The trio walked out of the elevator and headed for the café.

"Do you really think that kind of bribery would work on Kady?" Lily questioned, unconvinced.

"Would it matter? Even if all we get out of this is just a break from all the bullshit, it'd be worth it, wouldn't it? Recharge the batteries, work out what we're going to do next." Chris figured. Lily sighed as they found themselves a table to sit at and she thought over everything Chris had just said.

"I can't do this, Chris... I can't add more pressure to what I'm already dealing with. I'm not coping now and you want me to agree to sending my daughter away?" Lily pointed out.

"You're looking at it the wrong way. Sending Kady away to school will give you more time to deal with everything else – work, the whole pregnancy thing. Kady would be safe, she'd be looked after, we wouldn't have to stress out over her for a little while." Chris reasoned.

"But I'd still have to deal with the fact that I'm sending my daughter away. She'd see it as the ultimate rejection, Chris, and you know it. She's not the type to forgive easily. She'd probably decide that she'd rather be at the school than at home with either of us since we supposedly don't want her." Lily mused.

"Well, if you've got a better idea, I'm all ears. We can't keep going the way we are with her, Lil. Shoplifting, sneaking out... it's only going to get worse. You wanted me to come up with ideas for punishments for her and this is the only one I think will have any impact." Chris told her desperately.

The truth was, he didn't want to send Kady away any more than Lily did but, he wanted what was best for her – just as he always had. She was his little girl, his baby. There was no way he'd ever willingly give that up again but, they may not have a choice. If they didn't do something to set her straight, Kady could wind up hurting herself or someone else. She was on a path that led nowhere good and Chris would rather die than see any harm come to his child.

"Sending her away is an extremely severe punishment, don't you think?" Lily queried.

"Shock value alone would probably be enough to set her straight. How about this... we give Kady the choice. Tell her that she needs to wise up or we'll send her to boarding school the next time she messes up as badly as she has been lately. That way, she knows the deal. If she messes up again, we follow through. Does that sound better?" Chris wondered. Lily thought it over and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I think that sounds a lot better. I... I don't want to lose her but, I'm tired of her being so angry about everything. If she's not angry, she's indifferent. I miss my sweet little girl, ya know? She was sweet once." Lily sighed.

"I know... I'm sorry I missed it." Chris replied quietly, his eyes fixed on a spot on the floor.

James hated Chris and Lily both looking and sounding so defeated. To think that a child was the one causing it, it boggled his mind. He knew Kady wasn't a bad kid, not truly evil or anything, she was just... her. She handled things the way she did because of the things she'd been through. She built walls around her emotions to keep others out in order to keep herself safe from some imagined rejection. The trouble was, the more she shut herself off, the more she was driving people to reject her. If she wouldn't accept others, how could they accept her? It was a never ending cycle that needed to be broken. James just wasn't sure if this boarding school idea would be the way to go about breaking it.

"So... this is Kady's last chance to straighten herself up before we follow through and send her to a boarding school, then, huh?" Lily asked, breaking the uneasy silence that had fallen between her and Chris.

"Yeah. As much as I don't want it to happen... I think it's the only choice we have left. We're agreed, then?" Chris wondered, just wanting to make sure Lily wasn't going to change her mind. He watched as she took a deep breath and let it out. He could tell she was feeling slightly relieved by the mere idea of sorting Kady out – he was too.

"We're agreed." Lily nodded firmly.

**ACROSS TOWN**

Ryann sat at the work bench of her basement, carefully manipulating the clay into the shape of a claw. Just doing the one claw of the dinosaur sculpture she was creating for Sean, it had taken almost two hours so far to get the details down. It wasn't even a piece she was supposed to be working on, as it was for her son. She had a painting that she really wanted to get finished as there was a potential buyer who would be arriving in two weeks to take a look at it and possibly pay a really good price for it. Still, she had promised Sean that she'd get it done for him by his birthday, but unfortunately she couldn't make good on that promise much to his disappointment. Concentrating so intently on what she was doing, despite the basement door being open, she did not hear the doorbell ring and thus it wasn't until she got up to get a drink from the kitchen that she felt something wasn't right. Curiously, she walked up the basement steps, slowly. The recent happenings with Damian still in the back of her mind, Ryann made her way into the house and jumped when she heard the doorbell ring.

"What the fuck--?" she muttered, taking a few seconds to get a grip on her nerves.

She continued down the hallway, and reached the front door – the trepidation in her heart was causing it to slam against all sides of her ribcage with painful force. The adrenaline that pumped through her veins made sweat perforate her skin. A large part of her did not want to answer, but thinking that she was just acting ridiculously, Ryann sighed and opened the door. Instantly, she regretted doing so. Damian stood there, glaring menacingly at her as he leaned against the door frame. It was the same look in his eyes that she had seen those times he had beat up on her, and immediately she knew it was coming. Stumbling backwards, horrified, Ryann could barely utter a syllable for him to stop when Damian stormed inside and slammed the door shut.

"Damian, what are you—?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, backing her up against the wall. Fuming, Damian could barely resist the overwhelming urge to pick her up and throw her through the nearest window.

"You've gone too far this time, Ryann..."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled at him, backing up into the hall. "Are you insane?"

"Setting those two morons on me to take Sean away from me? You had Sean running to that bastard – you've poisoned him against me!"

He caught up with her, and with one swift movement of his arm, his hand connected with the side of Ryann's face. She cried out in pain and sank to the floor, sobbing. Damian hovered dangerously over her, prepared to strike her again, and viciously grabbed her hair and dragged her to her feet.

"Damian, stop! Let go!" Ryann shrieked, clutching at his hand and trying desperately to pull away. Slapping and kicking at him as hard as she could, she was no match strength-wise to get away from him by force. Damian replied by striking her again on the other side of her face, again sending her crashing down. Her sobs echoed loudly in the narrow passageway, and she frantically crawled away, but was met by Damian shoving his leather-shod foot into her side.

"You goddamn bitch!"

He pulled her head back by her hair and leaned down over her.

"You're gonna regret EVER trying to take Sean away from me," he hissed and pulled her up once more.

Harshly gripping both her arms, he slapped her for the third time and led her into the openness of the dining room. Damian growled and pushed her away, disgusted by her sobs and cries.

"You're pathetic, Ryann! Fucking pathetic! You're like a fucking dog, only worse!" he berated her further.

When they were together, Ryann had become used to his verbal and physical abuse, and the only reason she could find the courage to leave him was because of Sean. She had to do the right thing by her son, and she did. The look on Damian's face only told her that he would and could do nothing less than kill her, if it meant he could take Sean and give her the ultimate punishment for leaving. He had been so infuriated by her having sent those two morons in to take Sean away, let alone one of them having the guts to challenge him.

"Damian, stop!" she begged, turning around, leaning against the back of a chair. "Don't do this!"

"Do what? Huh? YOU are the one who took my son from me!"

"Because look at yourself! You're fucking psycho! What the hell do you think you were doing to him by hitting me in front of him? Huh? You're a deadbeat father, Damian, and I'll be damned before I let you near him again!" Ryann vented, finding her voice to

challenge him.

It was the second move she had regretted in the past two minutes, as she sunk back in total submissive fear when she saw Damian snarl and his eyes darken.

"Be careful what you wish for, bitch." he told her, in a low raspy voice.

He lunged for her. Ryann was too slow getting out of the way and Damian outstretched his arm and punched her directly on her nose. She screamed and fell against the table, cutting the side of her waist against the edge of it and crashed into a chair, knocking her purse from the table, before finally hitting the ground. Ryann sobbed in pain, holding the side of her stomach with one arm while covering her nose, which was bloodied by the impact of Damian's fist against it, with her other hand. He smirked and shook his head, mocking his ex-wife's weakness, and leaned on the table.

"You mess with me again, woman... and I'll make sure you live to regret it," he warned, smiling very smugly at his 'victory' and left, leaving Ryann to her own bloody mess. "Now to collect what's mine."

Ryann barely heard his words, and didn't notice him leaving. Writhing in pain, she rolled onto her back and didn't see that the contents of her purse had fallen onto the floor behind her, laying back onto several of the items, including her cell phone. The pressure she placed on it accidentally pressed the redial button of the last number she had called. The auto-dial processed the number and, without her noticing, her phone rang a now familiar number.

Meanwhile, at the hospital café, Chris was still with Lily and James. All of them had been pretty much sitting in silence for the past few minutes, while Lily thought over the proposed idea from Chris. To break the silence, his cell phone went off, and he silently thanked God for it – the quietness was getting to be too uncomfortable. He checked the Caller ID, and his heart gave a flip in his chest when he saw Ryann's name flash on the screen.

"Hey," he answered. "Miss me already, huh?"

To his surprise, what he heard on the other end of the line was not a voice, but sobbing. Crying. James and Lily both noticed the concern that clouded over Chris' face from what he heard and they looked at each other and simultaneously shrugged.

"Ryann?" he said. "Ryann?"

The crying continued and quickly her cries descended into screams of pain, as if she hadn't even noticed him talking to her. Chris stood up and paced back and forth, becoming more panicked by the second. After what happened with Ryann's ex, Chris' unsettled feeling was more than justified.

"Ryann? What's up? What's going on?"

She didn't reply, and her cries did not stop. In fact, they appeared to get worse and there was no acknowledgment at her end that she even heard him, which only made things even more out of control.

"Ryann? For God's sake, answer me – what the hell is going on? Are you okay? Is Sean okay?"

When his third attempt failed to catch the woman's attention, his heart sank and he realized that something must've happened. Assuming that the problem was with Damian again, there was only one thing that could be done.

"Fuck!" Chris ended the call and turned to face his partner and his ex. "I gotta go..."

Lily raised a brow at the deep concern that had overtaken Chris so quickly and looked to James who was already on his feet and slipping his jacket on.

"What happened?" he asked Chris.

"You stay with Lily," was the answer.

"What?"

"James, just leave it! I think Ryann's in trouble, I gotta go. Stay with Lily and Kady, just in case something comes up."

"But, I—"

"Chris? Everything okay?" Lily chimed in. She hadn't seen him this panicked since Kady's accident, so she knew it had to be something big. What was odd to her was that it was directed at a woman whom he didn't know all that well.

"I'll be back in a while," he told them, and then paused. "Maybe with another patient..."

James ran his hand over his hair and looked away briefly, to take in the information, thinking that something wasn't sitting right.

"Chris, what's going on?" he questioned. "Something happened with that chick?"

"Drop it!" Chris told them, angrily, picking up the car keys and his wallet, and made a quick dash for the exit. Consumed with worry for Ryann and Sean, he didn't look back.

Confused by Chris' quick departure, James looked down at Lily, who appeared just as clueless as he was. By the time he looked up again, Chris had completely disappeared.

"Ya know," Lily mused. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say he had a bit of a crush..."

"Dude, that's kinda cold. Something's not right," James replied, seriously. "Something could be very wrong."

"How long do you think before that man becomes completely..." she trailed off, and lightly made whipping noises, mocking Chris' behavior as becoming very wrapped around Ryann. James snickered and tried to contain it, but failed miserably.

"Lil, come on! That's so wrong right now..."

"You're right, you're right. Something could be wrong; I shouldn't have said that."

"Idiot."

"Hick."

**15 MINUTES LATER**

His car screeched to a halt in the driveway and, within seconds, he had switched off the ignition, got out of the car and was running towards the front door which was oddly left wide open. Just inside the doorway, Chris noticed that there were a couple of books and a small vase that had been knocked over – a clear, early indication that something violent had taken place.

"Oh shit," he muttered, crossing the threshold and entering the main hall. "RYANN?"

Hearing muffled crying coming from not too far away, Chris rushed into the dining room and stopped in his tracks when he saw Ryann sobbing on the floor, against the table. She was bleeding heavily from her nose and the side of her stomach, and had not noticed him entering the room. Blood covered her clothes, and was dripping onto the floor. Taking in the mess all around him, there was only one plausible conclusion which would make sense... Damian had come back.

"Ryann? Damn it..."

Chris rushed to her side and knelt down, enveloping the hysterical woman in his arms. That was when she finally realized that someone else was in the room, and instinctively recoiled, thinking that Damian had returned. Chris realized he was scaring her more and sat back on his heels, holding his hands out in front of him.

"It's okay, Ry, it's just me. What the hell happened?" He asked calmly, reaching out one hand to rest on her shoulder. She flinched slightly but didn't pull away and he took it as a good sign.

"Damian..." Ryan sobbed, her arm still wrapped around her midsection as her other hand wiped blood from her face. Chris gently moved her arm from around her waist and was shocked to see the amount of blood that had soaked through her shirt.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath before going in search of a towel. Once he'd found one, he folded it a few times and pressed it onto her side.

"Hold that on there. Keep the pressure on." He told her before once again moving away from her side. When he came back, he had a wet cloth in his hands. Kneeling down in front of her, he gently used the cloth to wipe the blood from her face, trying to work out how badly injured she was. Ryann reached up a hand and stopped him.

"He's going to go after Sean... you have to get there before him... please, Chris?" She begged, trying to get to her feet. If Chris wouldn't help her, she'd go get Sean on her own.

"Wait, wait... what do you mean he's going after Sean?" Chris queried, putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her to stay where she was.

"He said 'now to collect what's mine'... he was angry about me sending you and James to get Sean from him. He's going to take him from the school, Chris. Please... we have to do something." Ryann protested, again trying to get up.

"Ry, calm down. I'll take care of it, okay? I promise. But, first, we need to take care of you. Sean doesn't need to see this, hon." Chris soothed, brushing some of her hair from her face.

"I'll be fine. I just need to know that Sean's okay." Ryann told him as she pushed him away and staggered to her feet. Chris stood quickly and grabbed hold of her arms in order to support her and stop her from falling back to the ground. A plan was forming in his head and he nodded at Ryann, agreeing that he was worried about Sean.

"Okay, I get it. But, Sean's going to want to know that you're okay, too. You don't want him seeing this... it'll upset him, yeah?" Chris challenged. Ryann looked up at him, wondering what his point was and nodded slightly.

"So, what we're going to do is take you to the hospital and then I'm going to go to Sean's school and pick him up. By the time we get back to you, you'll be all cleaned up and he won't have to see all the blood." Chris explained. Ryann opened her mouth to say something but Chris put his hand over it to stop her.

"No point protesting, princess. That's the way it's gonna be. The longer we stand here arguing about it, the more likely it is that Damian gets what he wants." Chris pointed out. Ryann rolled her eyes, knowing he had her beat, before reaching up and pulling his hand away from her mouth.

"I was going to say, good deal." She told him dryly before staggering towards the door. Every other step sent shock waves of pain through her side and she held her breath to stop from crying out. Chris followed her, gently guiding her with a hand on her lower back.

Chris tried not to take his time with getting Ryann back to the hospital, figuring that Sean may not have a lot of time. On the way, Ryann passed on instructions for how to get to Sean's school and what to tell the boy's teacher when he got there. Chris knew he was fighting a losing battle with trying to assure her that he could handle it. In her mind, Damian probably already had Sean so everything she was saying would prove to be pointless. Chris tried to remain positive that the small boy was okay, that Damian would have no chance of getting to him.

"Okay, Ry... once you're checked in, I'll go get him." Chris told her as he lead her into the hospital.

"Fuck that. Go now. I'll be fine." Ryann ordered, trying to push him away. Chris sighed, cursing the fact that she was so stubborn.

"Alright, I'll go. Just give me one second first." Chris decided, pulling his cellphone from his pocket. He quickly found James' cellphone number and hit the button to dial the call. James answered after three rings.

"Chris? What's going on?" He asked, still worried with the way Chris had left earlier.

"Can you get down to the reception desk right now? Ryann's needing to be admitted but I've gotta go get Sean from his school and I don't want to leave her on her own." Chris explained quickly.

"Shit, what happened? Is she okay?" James questioned, getting to his feet and heading for the door. Lily watched after him, confused by the side of the conversation she could hear. Before he could get too far away, she got to her feet and followed after him.

"Damian smacked her around some. She's worried he's gonna try to take Sean." Chris sighed.

"I'm on my way now." James told him before ending the call. He turned to Lily and the look on his face worried her.

"Ryann's being admitted. Her ex beat her and now they think he's going after her kid." He told her seriously.

"Let's go then, what are you waiting for?" Lily questioned, almost breaking into a run. James kept up with her and entered the admissions area to see the bloody mess that was Ryann and Chris' retreating form.

"Chris! Wait up!" James called after his friend, intent on going with him to aid him if he came across Damian again.

"Damn it! James, help me!" Lily yelled at the Cowboy as Ryann collapsed in her arms. James tore his gaze away from the doors and back to the two women. Seeing Lily struggling to hold Ryann up, he walked over and scooped the injured woman into his arms. He looked back towards the doors but Chris was gone from view.

Chris got back into his car and started the engine quickly. He figured James might try to catch up with him but really wanted him to stay behind with Lily, Kady and Ryann - just in case. He tore out of the parking lot quickly and followed the instructions Ryann had given him from memory. She'd made him recite them back to her three times before she'd believed that he knew where he was supposed to go. As he drove, he mumbled the instructions under his breath, mentally checking off things she'd told him to look for.

Finally pulling up outside the school, Chris almost left the keys in the ignition in his haste to find Sean. After taking the time to retrieve his keys, he turned to head into the school and stopped in his tracks. Heading towards him was Damian and he wasn't alone. Sean's hand was clutched in one of his own and it looked, to Chris, like the boy was being dragged by his father. It was obvious that Sean didn't want to be going with him and it made Chris wonder how Damian had gotten the boy away from his teacher. Damian spotted Chris and a sick smile spread across his face.

"Oh, look, Seanie... your friend's here." Damian told his son, pulling on his hand to bring Sean up next to him. Chris stood his ground, watching as Sean struggled to get free of his father's grasp.

"Sean, you alright?" Chris called, just wanting to be sure he hadn't been harmed already.

"He's hurting me! Let go, daddy!" Sean wailed, trying harder to pull himself free.

"Come on, man, let him go. You don't want to hurt him, I know you don't." Chris tried to reason with the other man, holding his hands up to show he wasn't about to start throwing punches.

"You're right, I don't want to hurt him. So, if I were you, I'd back the hell off before you make me do something I'd regret later." Damian warned, leaning down and lifting Sean into his arms. The child struggled against his father, wanting nothing more than to be put down so that he could go to Chris and feel safe instead of feeling scared like he was now.

"I can't do that and you know it." Chris stated, shaking his head slightly, trying to keep eye contact with Sean. If Sean would just keep still, things might go a lot easier. The more he struggled, the tighter Damian's grip on him got and the angrier he seemed to get.

"You're not taking him from me again. No way in hell." Damian spat, beginning to walk towards his car in the parking lot. He silently berated himself for parking so far away from the school buildings as he had to practically walk right past Chris.

"Daddy... I want to go home to mommy." Sean spoke up, still trying to fight his way out of his father's embrace.

"Not gonna happen, little buddy. Your mom doesn't want you anymore. She told me so herself." Damian replied, readjusting the way he was holding his son.

"That's not true, Sean. Don't listen to him. Your mom's real worried about you." Chris countered, not quite believing that Damian would sink that low.

"Where is she then, huh? Why isn't she here to get you, Sean? Tell me!" Damian ordered, holding Sean up so the boy was looking at him eye to eye. Chris could see the tears now streaming from the little boy's eyes. The sight tore at his heart and he started advancing on Damian, determined to get Sean away from him.

"She wanted to be here, she honestly did. Thing is, someone hurt her and she needed to go see a doctor. That's why she sent me instead. That's okay though, right, Sean?" Chris explained, leaving out who had hurt Ryann in order to try and show Damian that he wasn't going to stoop to the other man's level.

"Uh huh... I still want mommy, though." Sean sobbed. His arms hurt from the way his father was holding him and he didn't understand why he was so angry. Had he done something wrong to make his daddy mad at him?

"It's okay, buddy. We'll see her soon. Isn't that right, Damian?" Chris challenged, standing about a foot away from the other man.

"Over my dead body. Sean is my son, I have the right to see him when I want to." Damian refused, lowering Sean into his arms and holding him tightly to his chest.

"You think fatherhood is a right? Man, it's not. It's a privilege. Look at your son and tell me what kind of a father you're being to him right now." Chris instructed. Damian looked down at Sean and took in the sight of his tears. Sean was still struggling to be released from his father's grasp and Chris watched as the man grew more and more frustrated.

"Harden up, boy!" He yelled in Sean's face, shaking him slightly.

Chris had seen enough. He lunged forward and grabbed one of Damian's arms in one hand while using the other to grab hold of the back of Sean's shirt. Pulling on both objects, Chris managed to wrench Damian's arm away and pull Sean free. He tightened the grip on Sean's shirt and pulled the boy towards himself until Sean turned just enough to get an arm around Chris' neck. Chris released his hold on Damian in order to readjust the way he was holding the small child. Damian used the distraction against him, aiming a punch for the other man's face. Instinctively trying to protect Sean, Chris turned so that his back was facing Damian. Damian continued to rain punches towards Chris. All that served to do was annoy Chris to no end.

After carefully putting Sean on the ground in front of him, out of Damian's reach, Chris spun around and shoved Damian back with one hand while reaching into his pocket with the other. Feeling his hand close around what he was looking for, Chris pulled his keys free. Another well placed shove sent Damian to the ground and Chris took the opportunity to turn back to Sean.

"You know where my car is? Go get in and lock the doors. Let me in when I get there." Chris instructed carefully before handing the keys to Sean. The boy looked up at him, the fear written clearly all over his face. He'd seen his father's violence before but never had he seen anyone trying to fight back against him as Chris was doing now. The boy clutched the keys to his chest and took a hesitant step backwards, away from Chris, as his father got back to his feet. Chris saw Sean's line of focus change and knew something was happening behind him, so he glanced back to where Damian was. Seeing that he was standing again, Chris turned back to Sean.

"Run, Sean, and don't look back. Now!" He told him, urging him to get to safety. He wasn't concerned about his own wellbeing, more worried about making sure the boy didn't get hurt accidentally in the scuffle. Sean took the hint and ran for Chris' car, watching out around him for other vehicles as he went. Once Chris was sure Sean was a safe distance away, he turned back to face Damian again.

"I already told you what would happen if you came after Sean again. Ryann will be pressing charges this time and I'll be right there to make sure of it." Chris informed him seriously. He watched as the other man's hands curled in and out of fists, as if Damian was contemplating his next move. Since he no longer had Sean, he really didn't have a bargaining chip anymore and Chris knew it.

"You won't be around all the time. Once you're gone, that bitch will pay, Sean will come to live with me and there won't be a damn thing you can do about it." Damian threatened. Chris shook his head.

"You're pathetic. Just give it up while you're still a free man. I hear prisoners don't take too kindly to people who hurt kids and that's exactly what you're doing. Sean's never going to be able to look at you the same way again. He's scared of you. The one person that he's supposed to think of as a hero has let him down. He doesn't need you anymore, Damian. He'll find another hero and his emotional scars will heal over time but you... you'll always be pathetic for what you've done to him. You don't deserve a great kid like him and he deserves a whole hell of a lot better than you. Just walk away." He advised, trying not to get into any more of a physical fight with the man who'd already sent one person to the hospital that day.

In truth, he wanted nothing more than to destroy Damian for what he'd done to Ryann and Sean but, he knew he couldn't. If he tried, he'd be the one to wind up on assault or murder charges and there'd be no one around to look after Ryann and her son. Shaking his head again at how pathetic Damian seemed, Chris took a few steps back, not taking his eyes off the other man for a second. The punches Damian had already thrown had hurt, no doubt about that. But, Chris had been through worse so the pain, the bruises that were sure to form, didn't bother him in the slightest. Sean was safe and that's all that mattered. Damian advanced on Chris, matching him step for step. Chris stopped and held his arms out at his sides, palms open.

"I'm not going to fight with you, Damian. I have bigger things to worry about. I've got a kid stuck in a hospital bed, an ex who's falling apart at the seams. I don't need your shit added to that, you hear me?" Chris told him. Damian stopped and smirked at him.

"You're just chicken shit. Scared of a little fight?" He challenged, trying to bait Chris into it.

"Scared of a fight? Hell no. I'm a professional wrestler, fighting is what I do for fun. I'm more scared of killing you and setting a bad example for my kid... and yours. Someone's gotta be thinking about him since it's clear that you aren't." Chris scoffed before making the bold decision to turn his back on the other man and walk away.

He was expecting Damian to come after him again, to hit him a few more times, but nothing happened. He almost wished Damian would do something now, just so he could retaliate and knock the idiot out. But, his car came into clear view and he could see Sean's face pressed against one of the windows, his tears still streaming down his face. With one last look over his shoulder to check on Damian's whereabouts, Chris motioned for Sean to unlock the door for him, satisfied that the other man was far enough away that he could get into his car safely. Sean unlocked the door for him and then moved into the backseat. Once Chris was in the car, he locked the door again and spun to face Sean.

"You okay, little man?" He asked calmly, his eyes scanning the child for any signs of injuries.

"My arms hurt." Sean told him, pushing the sleeve of his t-shirt up just enough for Chris to see angry purple bruises forming on his skin.

"Ouch. We'll get you checked out when we go see your mom, alright? Let's get your seatbelt on, first." Chris instructed, leaning between the two seats in order to help Sean clip his belt into place.

As he drove back towards the hospital, Chris was getting more and more distracted by the sobbing coming from the backseat. Finally, unable to stand it any longer, he pulled over to the side of the road and cut the engine before undoing his seatbelt and turning to look at Sean. The small boy's body was wracked by huge sobs and Chris felt horrible for not realizing what the earlier scene must've been like for him. Reaching over, Chris undid Sean's belt and motioned for him to scoot forward on the seat. Once he had, Chris gently put his hands under Sean's armpits and carefully lifted him as he spun back to sit in his seat properly, Sean now sitting on his lap. Chris wrapped his arms around the boy and Sean sobbed into his chest, feeling safer now than he had when his father had been holding onto him.

"Come on, buddy, it's alright. He can't hurt you anymore." Chris whispered quietly, too choked up to speak any louder, as he rubbed a hand up and down Sean's back in an effort to soothe him.

"I... want... my... mommy." Sean managed to get out between hiccuping sobs.

"I know, I know. We're going straight to see her, I promise. I just need you to calm down a little bit for me, okay? You're going to make yourself sick if you keep going like this." Chris told him.

Sean struggled to take a deep breath in order to regain his composure but it didn't work. His sobs were out of his control now and he couldn't stop, no matter how badly he wanted to. Chris watched him fighting for breath and wondered how the hell he was supposed to calm the kid down. Rocking from side to side a little, Chris continued to rub a hand over Sean's back while whispering what he hoped were soothing words to him. After a few minutes of this, Sean's sobs had decreased enough for him to be able to take a deep breath. Chris smiled down at him and then turned his attention to what was happening outside the car. Someone was walking a Great Dane along the sidewalk, heading towards their spot. Chris let out a little laugh and tapped Sean's shoulder and motioned for him to look out the window.

"That thing ain't a dog... it's a horse. Look at the size of it!" Chris chuckled. The distraction seemed to work as Sean caught sight of the dog and laughed a shaky, stilted kind of laugh.

"Man, I bet you could ride that thing! And, if you had your gun and cowboy hat with you, you'd be like a real live cowboy, wouldn't you?" Chris figured, looking down to watch Sean nod.

"Yeah... I could be." Sean agreed softly, watching as the dog and it's owner passed the car. Chris looked out the other window and spotted a cat crossing the road, heading straight into the dog's line of sight.

"Uh oh, I bet this isn't going to be good." He figured, pointing out the cat to Sean.

They both watched in amusement as the dog tried to chase after the cat, effectively dragging it's owner after it. Sean couldn't help but crack up into a fit of giggles. Chris breathed a sigh of relief. Laughter was better than uncontrollable sobbing, any day. After he'd calmed down from laughing, Sean leaned forward so his cheek was resting on Chris' chest. He lay there quietly for a moment or two before Chris heard him whisper something. Not quite catching it, he asked for Sean to repeat it. Sean sat back and looked up at him innocently.

"I said, I love you, Chris." He told him in a matter-of-fact kind of way. A smile spread across Chris' lips and he reached up to ruffle Sean's hair a little.

"I love you, too, little man. Now, let's go find your mom, shall we?" Chris wondered. Sean looked like he was thinking it over before he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips too.

* * *

**A/N: **_**Phoenix and I are kind of struggling for new ideas and inspiration… so any help is welcome. Lol. But anyways… hope you're enjoying it still. More coming.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT THE HOSPITAL**

Ryann had been taken through into an examination room to have her wounds checked out by a doctor. James paced the waiting room, wondering what was going on with Chris, whether the kid was alright. Lily sat in a plastic chair, watching James pace and wondering the same things he was, more or less. After a few minutes of this, a doctor entered the waiting room and walked straight over to them.

"You're here with Ms Ryann Evans, correct?" He asked the two people in front of him. James' attention was caught and he stopped pacing.

"Yes, sir, we are. How is she?" Lily wondered.

"Belligerent. She refuses to lie still so that I can assess her wound. She keeps saying she needs to see Sean." The doctor explained, clearly frustrated by the woman he was supposed to be treating.

"Sean's her son... he'll be here soon, hopefully. Um... until then, maybe we could help, somehow?" Lily offered, not sure how she or James would be able to help this woman. She barely knew Ryann and was pretty sure James was in the same boat.

"Anything is worth a try at this point. I'd hate to have to sedate her but, if she continues fighting me, I may have to do it." The doctor informed them.

"She won't want to be out of it when her kid gets here. We'll help, doc." James assured him. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow him, which they did. As they entered the room that Ryann was being treated in, her voice became unmistakably clear.

"If you even think about using that needle on me, I'll shove it so far up your..." Ryann was threatening. James smirked and cut her off.

"Now, now, lady. You wouldn't want Sean to hear you talking like that, would you? He'll be here any minute, I'm sure." He told her.

"You're sure? You mean, you've heard from Chris? Are they okay? Is Sean alright?" Ryann begged to know.

"Uh... no, we haven't heard from Chris yet. Tell you what... you calm down and let the medical staff do what they need to do to fix you and then James will call Chris and see what's going on, okay?" Lily bargained. Ryann narrowed her eyes at the other woman briefly before a smirk appeared on her face.

"It's very obvious to me that you're the mother of a teenager. How is Kady doing, by the way?" She wondered, distracted enough now to let the doctor go about his work.

"Still as obnoxious as ever." James laughed, trying to save Lily from an uncomfortable situation.

"You said it." Lily agreed, sighing as she slumped into the chair beside the bed. "Are boys easy to raise?"

"Easy? I don't know about that. I've got nothing to compare it with, so I couldn't tell ya." Ryann shrugged slightly.

"Sean seems like a good kid, though." James mused, playing over the memories of the brief amount of time he'd spent with her son. His innocence had been refreshing after dealing with a troubled child like Kady for so long.

"Oh, he is. When he's not wandering off or climbing trees and getting stuck at the top." Ryann smiled fondly.

"That's a boy thing to do. I did it when I was a kid. Got stuck on plenty of roofs, too." James laughed.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Lily piped up.

"I got in plenty of trouble when I was a kid. Mostly for painting on the walls or daydreaming in school." Ryann remembered.

"You painted on the walls?" James queried, watching the doctor ready a needle and surgical thread. The area around the wound on Ryann's stomach had been doused with antiseptic and a shot of anesthetic had been administered already.

"Yes, I painted on the walls. I was a very creative child. I'm still a creative person, to this day. Which reminds me... Sean won't be getting his dinosaur this week either, by the looks of things." Ryann groaned, catching sight of the needle.

"You were getting Sean a dinosaur?" Lily asked in confusion.

"He wishes. No, I was sculpting him one when Damian decided to pay me a visit." Ryann trailed off, the memory of Damian's visit revisiting her.

"About that... what happened, exactly?" James wondered, turning away as the doctor began stitching Ryann up carefully.

"He decided to pay me a visit and let me know how much he didn't appreciate me sending you and Chris to get Sean from him. He hit me around a bit, gave me a bloodied nose and then shoved me into the edge of the dining table. That's how I did this..." Ryann motioned to the wound.

"And then what?" James pressed, wanting to know as much as he could about Damian's frame of mind before his tag partner had gone to help her.

"Then he left, saying that he was going to take what was his. Then Chris arrived out of nowhere and... here we are." Ryann replied.

"You must've knocked your phone somehow... Chris got a call from your number. He didn't say what was going on, just that he had to go." James explained. Ryann nodded, flinching slightly as the doctor tugged on the thread a little too harshly.

"So, now Chris is out there somewhere... looking for Sean?" Lily wondered, briefly feeling a pang of worry for her daughter's father.

"Sean was at school. I asked Chris to go get him. God forbid Damian gets to him first." Ryann answered, knowing exactly how concerned Lily was. She, herself, was twice as concerned. First and foremost, she was worrying about her son. If Damian chose to hurt Sean, he wouldn't stand a chance. Secondly, Ryann was worried about the person who had been Sean's hero on more than one occasion now. Chris. If anything should happen to him in his quest to bring Sean back to her, she'd never forgive herself. Consumed by worry for a few seconds, she stared at a random spot on the floor while her mind scrambled for answers to questions that she formulated. At the same time she was taking deep breaths to keep some level of self control.

Her deep breathing quickly descended into full hyperventilation as all the possible scenarios played out in her mind. It was like the worst case scenario was on instant replay, because soon it became all she could think of. What if they were in trouble? What if Damian had done something dangerous and taken Sean? What if Sean was hurt? What if Chris was hurt? So many 'what if' questions and, as yet, there were no answers to fill the void of hopelessness that had developed in the bottom of her heart. Every mother's worst nightmare is to be helpless while a very real and present danger confronted her child.

James stood at her side and comfortingly placed his arm around her shoulders while the doctor continued to finish up working on her wounds.

"Take deep breaths, Ryann," the doctor instructed, needing her to calm down so he could finish. "I need you to relax for me."

"How can I fucking relax when my psycho ex-husband is stalking around out there trying to hunt out my son?" she snapped at him, and turned her attention back to James, who was still at her side.

"About Chris," she inquired, hesitantly. "You're his friend right? He... I mean, I can trust him, right? He's the only thing that stands between Damian and my baby, I know it!"

Surprised by being asked such a loaded question, James looked at Lily and took a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Well, I..." he started, slowly. "I... I really don't think I'm the best person to answer that. Not here, at least. She is, though."

He nodded in Lily's direction and she shot him an evil look because he'd dumped the issue into her lap like that. But, when Ryann looked to her, the desperation for an answer was so obvious that Lily knew she had no choice but to take the reigns on the subject.

"You can trust Chris to get your son back," she assured her, confidently. "I've known him for almost twenty years. Despite one serious lack of judgment in his life... I know he'll come through. When he sets his mind to something, he gets it done no matter what. You've got nothing to worry about, Ryann."

"I'll believe that when I have my son back." Ryann softly replied, brushing the tears away with the back of her hand. "James?"

"Yep?"

"Can you call him, or something?"

"What?"

"I need to know! Please!" she begged him, pulling at his shirt. "I wanna know what's going on with Sean..."

"If you want to make a call, I must ask you to step outside," the doctor spoke up. "Calls from cell phones are discouraged from being made inside the hospital."

"Let's go then—" Ryann moved to get up, however was quickly stopped – not only by the pain caused by her sustained injuries, but also by the doctor and James holding her back.

"I'm afraid not, Ms. Evans," the doctor told her. "You have to stay put."

"What?" she exclaimed. "Why?"

"Just to be safe, I don't want you moving around for a while. Once we get your X-rays back and look at the results, then we can decide on an appropriate course of action. For now I need you to remain here."

"But, I—"

"I'll go make the call," James interrupted and hurried to leave. "I'll be back in a minute."

Partly thankful to have gotten out of there before an all-out war broke out, James walked further down the hall and a minute later, he was standing outside of the ER entrance. Flipping open his phone, he quickly hit the speed dial for Chris' number, and raised the phone to his ear. After three rings, the line picked up.

"Hey, man," Chris' voice came through, and James sighed a breath of relief that his friend sounded okay. "What's up?"

"What's up? Dude, Ryann's basically in hysterics, wondering what's happening with her boy. What's going on over there?"

"I got it; everything's cool, Sean's fine," Chris assured. "Almost had a bit of an incident with Damian, but everything's settled. For now."

"Incident? What kind of 'incident'?" James queried, raising an eyebrow in concern.

"I'll explain it later. We're on our way to the hospital now. How's Ryann? Anything bad?"

"Not at all. The lady's got one heck of a voice on her though; she practically tried to rip apart the doctor. She wasn't gonna let anyone touch her until she found out about Sean, but luckily we calmed her down. She got stitches and will have a few nasty bruises as such... but other than that they say she'll be fine."

Chris spared a passing glance at Sean, who was now seated in the passenger seat, staring out the window as they drove down the road. The boy had calmed down and was looking forward to seeing his mother. Chris reached over and lightly tapped his arm, and Sean looked up, his eyes becoming wide and attentive.

"Your mom's okay." Chris whispered to him, and watched the boy's expression break into a grin.

"Chris?" James spoke up. "You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," he replied. "Sorry. So Ryann's been causing a little trouble, huh?"

"A little trouble? Man, I swear if Lily and I hadn't gone in to distract her, she would've done a crazy slasher movie thing and gone after the doctor with the needle, herself!"

"Good to know." Chris rolled his eyes.

"No wonder you two get along so well..."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just sayin', ya know... You're both stubborn and hate to lose."

"Ha, ha, ha – shut up," Chris ordered, pausing briefly to turn the car into the next street. "Look, we'll be there in about thirty seconds. Go back in there and tell her that her boy is safe. That should keep her from going insane."

"Going insane? I think she's way beyond that..."

Chris didn't bother to reply to James' obvious tactics at trying to bait him, instead he ended the call and lightly threw the phone onto the dashboard. Sean continued to stare up at him with innocent confusion and naivety, as if silently waiting to be addressed. Chris smiled reassuringly and held his hand flat out, towards the boy. Sean looked at the hand and instantly understood the gesture, and grinned before giving Chris a high five. Then, he was suddenly overcome with a sense of uncertainty and fear.

"Is mommy really okay?" Sean wondered, softly, as if almost afraid to ask – for fear of the answer. His smile faltered a little at the prospect that something bad had happened to his mother.

"Of course she is, buddy. You've got one tough momma there, ya know that?"

Feeling happier knowing that she was safe, the smile returned to his face and again lit up his eyes that was enough to warm even the coldest of hearts, and enough to light up the darkest of places.

"Promise that she's okay?" Sean pressed further.

"I promise. And I haven't broken a promise to you yet, have I?"

"Nope."

Chris drove them into the parking lot on hospital grounds, and parked fairly closely to the entrance, switching off the ignition and turned to Sean. The boy had already unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed open the door, moving to get out, but Chris reached over and touched his arm gently.

"Sean, wait up."

"Huh?"

Chris nudged his head to the side, encouraging the child back into the vehicle. Curiously, Sean did as he was told and slid back into the seat and quietly sat there, waiting for him to continue. Chris appeared perplexed about something and his brows furrowed in a visible display of deep thought that he was lost in. He thought over what he went through with Damian earlier, and remembered the absolute terror that the man had instilled into Sean... Chris realized how deep this was getting with them. How deep he was getting in it.

"Look, um, your mom's gonna be a bit sore in there, okay?" he quietly told Sean. "So when we go in, try not to be jumpin' all over her and stuff; just see how she's feeling first, okay?"

Sean nodded, understanding what he was being told. He was mostly interested in Chris' reserved, serious demeanor – the man seemed nervous for some reason, and the boy picked up the reason why. Or at least, he thought he knew why.

"Chris?" Sean spoke up.

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Do you like my mommy?"

"What?"

Chris watched Sean's reserved, shy smile again grow into a wide, expectant grin. Unbeknown to him, Sean had asked the same question of his mother and she had given him the response he expected. There was no reason for him to not expect the man to give him any different an answer. Chris frowned.

"Now, what makes you ask something like that?" he quizzed the child.

Sean shrugged nonchalantly. "I dunno. You and mommy keep acting weird when you're around each other and whenever you talk about each other and stuff. Mommy gets red in the face and looks away from me and you kinda go all quiet. My friend, Pete, at school told me that's what happens when grown ups like each other and that's what you and mom are doing, so you like her, right?"

Chris stared at the inquisitive little boy with fascination for a minute, amused and slightly bewildered at Sean's very blunt, straight forward questioning. Such is the innocence of children – they don't sugarcoat anything.

"Sean, I—" he stammered, frantically trying to get his mind around it. "Come on, let's go see her."

That was the last Chris was willing to have of the discussion, especially with a six-year-old boy who was proving just how perceptive children could be. He opened his door and undid his seatbelt, but felt two hands tugging on his forearm.

"You didn't answer my question!" Sean protested, stubbornly not moving from his seat, and crossed his arms defiantly to demonstrate his intent to stay until he got a good answer.

Chris scoffed in disbelief and decided to match the boy's stubborn will, with his own. With a reach of one of his strong arms, he snaked it around Sean's small torso and easily lifted him. He pulled him across to his side of the car, sitting Sean on his lap again.

"Are you always this much trouble for your mom?"

Sean giggled and coyly nodded. "Yup!"

"Uh huh... I can believe that," Chris chuckled. "Come on. No more questions – you want to go see her, don't ya?"

"Yeah!"

"Then let's go."

Sitting on the examination table, Ryann muttered for the doctor to hurry up and finish adjusting the dressings to her wounds. Lily watched, amused by the woman's discomfort in being treated, and looked over to the door for what was the third time in thirty seconds, wondering where James was and whether or not the situation had turned very bad. She wanted to get back upstairs to stay with Kady, but didn't dare leave Ryann alone with the doctor – for the doctor's sake. Luckily, she didn't have to wait any longer as, at that moment...

"MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Sean came tearing around the corner of the door and ran straight to Ryann, whose arms were open to greet him. She let out a small cry of relief when she felt his arms wrap around her neck, and could feel his breath against her skin.

"Hey..." she said, kissing the top of his head. "Oh my god, sweetie are you okay?"

"Mom, yeah!" Sean confirmed.

Whilst mother and son became enthralled with each other, lost to their own states of happiness at being together again, Lily looked back over at the door in time to see both Chris and James walk in. She gasped at the bruises that had developed on him and Chris, in response, looked away, indicating that he wasn't up for a discussion about it right now. Lily looked to James for answers, but he simply shrugged and mouthed the words 'I don't know'. The doctor finished completely and quietly excused himself to go find some forms that needed to be filled out. Ryann finally turned her attention away from Sean for a moment to acknowledge Chris and she cringed upon seeing the bruises.

"Oh, God... Chris... I'm sorry..." She stammered, knowing instantly that he'd run into Damian. She hated having put him in that situation and briefly wondered how he'd gotten Sean out of it.

"Don't be, it's nothing to worry about. Sean's bruises are far more impressive." Chris told her hesitantly, knowing he had to let her know about her son being hurt.

"What? What bruises? Show me, baby." Ryann requested, turning her attention back to Sean. The boy carefully slid the sleeves of his t-shirt up and Ryann, Lily and James all gasped in shock at seeing the angry marks on the boy's skin.

"How did this happen?" Ryann asked. Chris knew she was addressing him, even though her eyes hadn't left Sean. Her fingers were gently tracing the edges of the bruising on one of his arms.

"I think it happened when Damian was holding him up, trying to tell him that you didn't care about him anymore. He must've had one hell of a grip on him." Chris mused, having had time to think it all over in his mind.

"Chris said he was lying so I didn't believe him, mommy." Sean told her, seeming proud. Ryann stifled a sob and pressed a kiss to her son's head.

"Of course I care about you, Sean. You're my little boy. I love you more than anything in this world." She told him seriously. Sean nodded, offering his mother a small smile before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight.

"So... what happened to you, then?" Lily wondered, taking the quiet moment to pose her own question to Chris.

"Damian didn't want to let him go without a fight." Chris shrugged, thinking that it had to be self explanatory.

"You didn't..." Lily trailed off, seriously hoping Chris hadn't been thoughtless enough to beat on the child's father right in front of him. Chris caught the meaning behind her words and shook his head.

"Heck no. I was more interested in getting Sean to safety. Would I have this many bruises if I'd fought back? I do know how to defend myself, ya know?" He chuckled, trying to break up the seriousness of the moment.

Lily nodded quietly, thankful that at least Sean hadn't had to deal with seeing the two men beating on each other. Even though she didn't know the child or his mother too well, that would be a horrible thing for any kid to see.

"Well, Ms Evans, looks like everything's in order. You're free to go." The doctor told her as he came back into the room.

"Hey, doc, could you check the boy's arms for me? He got a little roughed up." Chris requested, motioning to Sean.

"Doesn't look like he was the only one." The doctor commented before sitting down next to Ryann who now held Sean on her knee. Sean tried to fidget and turn away from the doctor but Ryann held him still.

"Hey, Sean, show me your muscles, dude. Let's see if they're bigger than James'." Chris suggested, knowing the boy would, no doubt, fall for the trick. Sure enough, Sean held his arms up in a 'strongman' pose. Ryann slid the sleeves of his shirt up so the doctor could see the bruises. Sean caught on to the trick and tried to pull away from the doctor but James moved into his line of view.

"Man, there's no way his muscles are bigger than mine." James figured, barely flexing his arms. Sean forgot about the doctor and looked between James and Chris.

"Yes they are! Aren't they, Chris?" He asked uncertainly.

"Most definitely, they are." Chris nodded. James chuckled quietly.

"If news gets out that a kid's got bigger muscles than mine, I could lose my job." He told Chris quietly.

"Ah, well, I could always ask Sean to step in and be my tag partner." Chris smirked in reply as the doctor talked to Ryann about Sean's bruises.

Not too much later, the group of people left the examination room, Sean holding tightly to his mother's hand. Chris was walking next to him and Sean quietly reached up and slipped his free hand into one of Chris'. Chris glanced down and smiled at Sean before turning his attention to Ryann.

"So, what's the plan? I mean, there's no chance you're going back to your place alone while Damian's still running around. I could take you guys wherever you want to go." He queried.

"Oh, um... no, it's okay. We'll... get a cab... hm..." Ryann trailed off, her brow furrowed in thought.

"Hm, what?" Chris wondered.

"Just trying to work out where to go. Damian knows where Rachel lives... I don't really like the thought of imposing on anyone." Ryann explained.

"Problem solved. You and Sean can hang out at my place. I'll take you over there now, if you want?" Chris offered.

"We couldn't do that. Besides, shouldn't you be spending time with Kady?" Ryann mused.

"Hey, at least if you stay with me, you won't have to worry about Damian for a little while." Chris pointed out.

"Can we, mommy? Please? I don't want daddy to get me." Sean spoke up timidly from between the two adults. His grip had tightened intensely on Chris' hand and he was sure it probably had on Ryann's hand too.

"I don't know, baby. I think we should probably just go stay in a motel or something." Ryann figured.

"And what would happen if Damian finds out where you are? He wouldn't dare come after you at Chris'." James pointed out.

"It was just an offer. No pressure. We should probably go and see how the little monster's doing, I guess." Chris shrugged, turning to look at Lily who nodded in agreement. Ryann looked down at the look of fear still etched on Sean's face and offered him a small smile as they walked.

"Chris... if it's really okay..." She trailed off, not sure how to phrase what she wanted to say.

"Yes, Ryann, it's really okay. As long as you don't mind hanging around while we check on Kady?" Chris told her, picking up on what she meant.

"Thank you." Ryann whispered as they came to the door of Kady's room.

"Don't mention it." Chris smiled, opening the door and allowing the others to go in ahead of himself.

Kady looked over the group of people coming in and groaned quietly. Not only did her parents not get the hint that she wanted to be alone, they were bringing more people in with them now. She wished she could get up and walk out of the room but, alas, her physical state wouldn't allow it at this point. So, all she could do was lie there and wonder what kind of argument was going to break out this time.

"Feeling any better, Kady?" Lily asked as she sat down in a chair beside the bed. James motioned for Ryann to take the one he was standing next to and she obliged, pulling Sean onto her knee. James leaned back against the wall and watched as Chris slumped into the chair on the other side of Kady's bed from Ryann and Lily.

"Well, let me think - my ribs are broken, my skull is fractured, my parents think I'm the most evil thing alive... I'd say I'm doing pretty well, considering." Kady answered her mother wryly.

"Knock it off, Kadence. Seriously, enough with the bullshit now." Chris warned, glaring at her darkly.

"What bullshit? It's the truth, isn't it?" Kady challenged. "Oh, wait, I see what's going on. You're trying to put on a good front for your lady friend. Whatever."

"Kadence! That's enough!" Lily vented. They'd only been in the room for two minutes and already she felt like getting up and walking out again. Kady turned her attention to her mother for a moment before rolling her eyes and looking up at the ceiling, ignoring everyone in the room.

Ryann felt more than a little uncomfortable being there. She wasn't sure what kind of an attitude Kady really had but, the few times she'd seen her, the girl had been more than a little sarcastic. She could almost understand why Chris had gravitated to the bar in order to clear his head. Sean wriggled off her lap and wandered around the room, trying to find something to occupy himself with. The adults were quietly trading smalltalk now, ignoring the girl in the bed, and he was bored. He spotted something on the floor and walked over to it. Finding that it was a sketchbook, Sean located a pencil and knelt down beside it. His mother often let him draw in her sketchbooks at home. A few minutes later, he got to his feet and took the sketchbook over to his mother.

"Mommy, look what I drew." He smiled proudly. Kady's attention snapped in his direction and her eyes locked on the sketchbook.

"No... no... please tell me he didn't..." She trailed off, catching sight of Sean's doodles on the page she'd sketched on earlier.

"I'm so sorry. I let him draw on my sketch pads at home, he didn't know any better." Ryann apologized, seeing how upset it seemed to make Kady.

"Then maybe you should teach him not to touch other people's stuff! He ruined my sketch! I was hoping to paint that when I got out of here." Kady fumed, angry tears in her eyes.

"Calm down, Kady. It's only pencil, you can erase it later." Lily told her.

"And erase half the sketch? Yeah, great. Thanks for that." Kady replied angrily.

"Well, from the looks of it, you're pretty talented. I'm sure you could re-sketch it." Ryann figured.

"Forget it. Why bother. He'll probably just find some other way to destroy it."

"Kadence! Stop it. So he drew on your sketch, big deal. It's not the end of the world. Get over it." Chris told her seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wreck your picture." Sean whispered. Tears had formed in his eyes, threatening to fall and, as he spoke, his bottom lip quivered.

"Hey, buddy, it's alright. Don't worry about it. Kady's just being mean." Chris tried to reassure him.

"What the hell? He does something wrong yet I'm the one getting blamed for being mean? I seriously don't get this shit." Kady commented.

Ryann got up and tried to lift Sean into her arms but winced in pain from the wound in her side. James pushed off the wall and lifted the small boy up for her, holding him close to his chest. Ryann nodded in thanks and started heading for the door.

"I think I should just go. Thanks for everything today, Chris."

"Wait a second... where do you think you're going, huh? I thought we had a deal?" Chris pointed out. Ryann stopped, realizing that she really didn't have many options open to her for places to go that Damian wouldn't find her or come after her.

"I know. I just... I don't want to get in the way." Ryann stammered. Chris looked over at James and reached into his pocket.

"Take them back to my place for me, will ya? Lil and I can catch a cab." He decided. James took the keys and nodded, sending a glare in Kady's direction before following Ryann out of the room.

"I can't believe you... do you have any idea what Ryann and Sean have been through today? Show a little damn respect for others, for god's sake." Chris muttered once the trio had left.

"How am I supposed to know what two complete strangers have been through? I'm stuck in a fucking hospital bed, aren't I? And I'll show respect for them when that kid learns not to touch stuff that doesn't belong to him." Kady shot back.

"I am seriously sick of this shit, Kadence. I thought I could come in here and have a civil conversation with you but, I guess I forgot that you like acting like a spoiled two year old." Chris sighed, rubbing his hands over his head and trying to fight off a headache.

"Oh, whatever." Kady mumbled, glaring up at the ceiling. Lily wasn't feeling well, yet she knew she couldn't up and walk out right now. Things had gone far enough and she was more sure than ever that Chris' idea from much earlier might actually be in order.

"Kadence, you are treading on seriously thin ice, here. I don't think you realize how thin. Cracks are already starting to show and I know that I've had enough of fighting to stop this happening. Chris and I were talking earlier and we've agreed on a way of handling your behavior from this point on." She told her daughter, glancing at Chris to see if he wanted to continue.

"Aw, how cute... you two are agreeing on shit. Which one of you wants the medal and who wants the trophy?" Kady smirked. Chris looked up at Lily and nodded, knowing they had to go through with the idea now.

"You have one more chance, Kady. If you step even your little toe out of line from now on, the result will be that you are put into a boarding school. Grounding you doesn't work since you just sneak out, yelling at you sure as hell doesn't work so, maybe this will get through to you." Chris stated flatly. He couldn't look at her, couldn't bare to see the confusion, pain or rejection in her eyes. He was sure it would be there.

"Excuse me? Boarding school? You have got to be kidding. Mom... he's not serious..." Kady questioned. The idea seemed a little too far fetched, even for her parents. Lily took a deep breath and forced herself to look Kady in the eye.

"He's very serious, Kady, and so am I. Enough is enough. Now you know what the consequences will be if you even think of doing something stupid. If you get yourself together and do as you're told, you'll manage to avoid boarding school. I won't hold my breath for that to happen, though." Lily told her.

Kady was quiet for a moment, taking in the information. It was definitely clear to her now that neither of her parents wanted her any more. They were just waiting for her to mess up again so they could send her away and not have to deal with her. Tears started pricking the back of her eyes but Kady fought to stay in control. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

How could they do this to her and live with themselves? How could they be so willing to get rid of their only daughter. Then it dawned on her... Kady realized that her mother would never have thought up something like this on her own; it was not Lily's style to be so bold and be so willing to let her daughter go anyway. Kady knew Lily still felt guilty for Chris not having been in their lives, and so would never have thought up on her own to send her only child away to a boarding school. That left only one possibility in the fifteen-year-old's mind. All of this had to be Chris' doing!

She shifted her focus from her mother to where Chris was, and saw that he was stone-faced the entire time; no emotion had registered on his face, nor could she read anything from his body language, except total seriousness. Overall, it confirmed her suspicions that he was the driving force behind this, and she scowled, barely choking back a gut-wrenching sob.

"This all your fault!" she hissed.

The hatred that dripped from her words stunned her father and Chris folded his arms, stepping closer to the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU! None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you!" Kady accused.

"Kady, stop it!" Lily instructed. "I mean it—"

"Mom, if it wasn't for him you would NEVER want to send me away! Never!" she cried, tears freely streaming down her cheeks. "It's his fault! HE wants to get rid of me!"

Chris's jaw clenched as he fought with all the strength he could find to not start yelling at the child for what she was saying. He was used to her accusations, but the implications behind her words – that he wanted to get rid of her – were extremely hurtful and he wanted to wring her neck for even thinking such things.

"Kadence!" he snapped. "Don't you even dare—!"

"Don't try denying it, dad!" Kady snapped. "You can't handle me because you never had to! Now you wanna get rid of me so you can go off with your new family, with that bitch and her perfect little kid who never does a thing wrong in your eyes! Why don't you just fucking admit it?"

Chris was suddenly rendered speechless at her outburst; his mind and body turned momentarily numb. There was no love in Kady's eyes, only hatred and betrayal, like she never wanted to know him again. Lily was no less shocked that he was, and things could not get any worse at this moment, as Kady had never been so adversarial with them before. Well, she had, but nothing as serious as this.

"Kady, you know that's not true!" Lily tried. "Stop being a--!"

"See? He's even turned you against me, mom!"

"He didn't! YOU did!"

Chris had to sit down before he fell down, and he gripped the side of the chair as he trembled. Despite them having made significant improvements in their relationship, it was obvious that Kady still had lingering trust issues with him and now they seemed to be beyond hope. She thought he was abandoning her for the second time in her life, only this time she was old enough to remember it – and the pain that accompanied it.

Kady continued pushing her mother away from her, and Lily kept telling her to stop and listen to herself.

"Lil," Chris finally found his voice again, and spoke up, catching both of their attention. "Forget it. Let's go. She's going to boarding school."

"What?!" Kady yelled

"Chris, wait!" Lily said, rounding the bed to get to him, just as he was standing up. "Wait! Don't!"

She reached out and jerked on Chris' arm harshly to stop him, which he did. Standing in the doorway, he paused and sighed, turning around to face his ex. Lily's breath caught in her throat when she saw the tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall. It was remarkable to her how he was keeping his composure at a time like this, and she had expected him to engage Kady in a fight, but now it was like he had given up.

"Chris..." she softly said. "Chris, don't do this... don't prove her right!"

"Lily, I can't keep listening to being told that I don't love my daughter," he quietly told her, out of earshot from Kady, who watched them curiously. "Especially when the accusations come from Kady, herself! I don't care if she hates me anymore, but she can't keep treating people like this! If she's gonna do this to us, then what chance in hell does anyone else have when they come in contact with her? She's turned into a downright selfish, anti-social princess. I don't know about you, but I don't think we have any choice anymore, Lil! I love her with my life and I swear to God I'd do anything for her, but keeping her here isn't helping. She needs to learn on her own – we can't keep telling her!"

Lily didn't know what to say to that, though she knew he was right. She looked over her shoulder to see that Kady was trying to distract herself by fixing her sketches that Sean had drawn over earlier; the sullenness was still visible on her face. This put Lily in a very difficult position because she knew what Chris was saying, was right, and that Kady needed discipline, but it was still so hard to make the ultimate decision in agreeing with him to send her away.

"I... I don't know if I can send her away, Chris!" Lily nervously admitted. "She already hates us both for even suggesting it. She'll never wanna speak to either of us again."

"As a teenager, how many times did you tell your parents to fuck off and die?" he countered.

"That's not the point! This is completely serious. She's thinking that you're abandoning her for the second time, and that I'm complicit in it!"

"You are complicit, Lily! You're her mother!" Chris snapped, pulling her out of the room entirely. "It's time to stop fucking around and make some decisions for the good of our kid! You're her parent – you're never going to be her best friend. She's not going to like every decision we make for her!"

"She's fifteen, she should have a say in where she goes to school!" Lily pointed out, slumping down on a chair next to the door.

"This isn't about school. This is about doing what's best for our daughter, Lily. She needs to learn, on her own, what the world is like, in a structured environment. NOTHING about this is giving her any stability, and it's hurting so fucking badly!"

Chris sat down next to her and dropped his head into his hands, muffling his soft groaning, frustrated.

"You're just saying this because you're hurting right now," she insisted. "Just take some time and think about what you're saying before you act on it! You could regret it!"

"Not this time, Lily. She's had every goddamn chance in the world to prove to us that she's capable of growing up and making good decisions – she's failed each and every time! And I've had it! You know how bad it hurts for her to scream in your face that she hates you! It's that kind of disrespect that's gonna get her killed in this world rather than help her, and I'm not going to let her hurt herself or anyone else..." Chris vented, gazing around the hospital corridor.

"You saw what she did with Ryann and Sean – if she's gonna be hostile to everyone she meets, it's gonna get her hurt! She's hurt them; she fucking scared Sean out of his wits. Kadence is out of control, and this may be the last chance we have to help her."

"Chris, I just... I don't know if I can betray her like that!" Lily said, looking to the room again.

"Betraying her would mean doing nothing, and you know it. She is beyond control now – beyond any punishment we try giving her; beyond any talking! She doesn't listen, and she doesn't get it!" he insisted. "Lily, we have to do this. I love her so much and it's killing me to see her doing this! Sometimes the right decisions to make are the ones that are hardest... and seemingly hurt the most."

All the hurt Chris was experiencing not withstanding, everything he was saying made so much sense it was scary. Lily knew he was exhausted of energy and options to dealing with their troubled daughter, as was she. There weren't any options left that could possibly have any chance in getting Kady to wake up to what she was doing to herself and others. Chris noticed her distress and slipped his arm across her shoulders, urging her closer, and she leaned her head against his, welcoming the support.

"I don't know if I can do this, Chris... I really don't. I don't know if I can be separated from her and live with myself... it doesn't feel right."

"You haven't been with her for a long time," he replied. "Neither of us have. It's like she's an empty shell. This is the only thing we can do for her now. You think I want her to go? Lily, if you have any better solution that has even the slightest chance of working, please tell me and we'll do it! I'd rather do anything than send her away! But what choice do we have?"

Lily nodded and relaxed against him, thinking over what could happen if and when they sent their only child off to boarding school, an extreme measure to take to help her. Naturally, Kady was not seeing the issue as being one of help by her parents, but instead as the ultimate betrayal and rejection by both of them, but more especially her father. With a sigh, she released some of the exhaustion and frustration that had built up in her, having witnessed the growing war between Kady and Chris. What was even more confusing to her was the protective measures Chris was taking with Ryann and Sean, and it could only make her wonder what he was doing. It didn't bother her if he was going to date this woman, but she hoped to God that he would not value their safety more so than the welfare of Kady.

Lily shook her head, shaking such thoughts out of her mind. She knew Chris would never be so cruel – he loves Kady.

"Lil... ball's in your court," he told her. "Final decision is up to you."

"No. Final decision is up to Kady," Lily insisted. "I'll go and talk to her... if I can convince her to agree to go... then fine."

"And if not?"

"If not then we'll have to find some other way," she shrugged. "But we can't force the child to go somewhere, if she'll just be miserable."

Chris nodded in agreement and watched her stand up and disappear into Kady's room again. He sat there for another few seconds to decide what to do, and decided that it was probably best that he not aggravate Kady further. Chris got to his feet, and giving one last long look to the door, he forced himself to walk away, each step getting heavier as he went.

* * *

**A/N: More soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Lily stood just inside the threshold over the room, and closed the door shut behind her. Kady didn't look up, though she had heard someone enter the room, but she still refused to give them the satisfaction of seeing her so upset, or even that she was still reacting to it all. Lily wandered over to the end of her bed and sadly stood there for a couple of minutes, mentally going over how she could approach her.

"Kady?"

"Go away." Was the automatic response.

"Kady, it's okay. He's not here."

That worked in securing the girl's attention, and she stopped drawing and looked up, to confirm her mother's statement. Sure enough, Chris was not there and Lily was the only other person in the room, giving Kady more comfort.

"Whatever." she mumbled, and resumed drawing.

Lily walked around the bed and sat down on the chair next to her. Yawning, she realized just how tired she was and couldn't wait to forget this day and crawl into bed.

"He loves you, you know..." she told the girl. "More than anything. Maybe you should cut him a break."

"Mom! Do we gotta do this now?" Kady asked, frustrated. "Seriously..."

"Yes, we do. It's gone far enough, Kadence. Your dad is tearing himself up over this; he doesn't want to do it."

"Bullshit."

"He loves you! What will it take to get you to believe that?"

"Um... him not sending me to fucking boarding school?" Kady sarcastically mused.

"You need to grow up, little girl. Because I'm seriously sick of it, too, and I'm not gonna defend you for screwing up anymore," Lily admonished. "Your father loves you more than anything; I love you more than anything. But you've not just pushed us over the edge – you've THROWN us off the edge! You're the one that's pushing everyone away, baby, and all we've wanted to do – all Chris has wanted to do – is help you!"

"Mom! Stop defending him, okay? I know this whole boarding school idea is his!"

"You honestly think he wants to send you away?"

"He's got that bitch Ryann and her bratty son now. He's got a whole new, not-so-fucked-up family, mom. You and I mean nothing to him!" Kady insisted, defiantly.

"Kadence Myers! That's not true and you know it... Ryann and her boy were in trouble – Chris did what any good person would've done to help them. Baby, tell me what we can do to help you and make things better. Because, I swear, I'm out of ideas here! You've successfully driven everyone insane."

"Glad to know I'm loved."

"Kady, please! Will you stop for a brief moment and give me a little credit here? You think you're the only teenager in the world to experience bad shit?"

"Whatever. It's not working on me. I will NEVER forgive him for this." Kady stubbornly sulked, continuing to focus on her drawings.

"Yeah, like THAT'S something parents haven't been hearing for years." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Mom, don't let him send me away..."

"Wait a minute – it's not just Chris' decision here, it's mine too. We're going to decide, together, what we think is best for you."

Kady groaned and dropped her pencil on her sketchpad. This wasn't getting them anywhere, and her headache was returning. But slowly, an idea was formulating in her head... she saw in Lily's eyes, that she didn't want to send her away.

"Mom..." she whispered, with more vulnerability in her voice. "Mom, please don't send me away. Please! I don't wanna go! Please don't make me go!"

Lily sat back, clearly conflicted. She had told Chris that they would leave it up to Kady – that she had to be the one to decide to go, but suddenly the situation was sinking in a lot better and she was seeing things in a different light. Lily then realized, and it killed her to do so, that she was not convinced of the sincerity in her own daughter's eyes. She was disgusted with herself for not being able to believe Kady; the depth of Kady's years of deceit and manipulation to get her way... Lily was unable to believe her. It hurt. And she knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, baby," she told her. "I can't bail you out this time. I can't make any excuses for you anymore... you're growing older now and you have to learn on your own that actions have consequences, that you'll have to pay! No one else can for you – your dad and I can't do it for you anymore. The stress is too much, Kady."

"Mom, wait... what are you saying?" Kady panicked. "You can't do this to me!"

"To you? Honey, it's that kind of selfish attitude that's got you into all this trouble!" Lily cried out, exasperated. "This isn't just about you; it was never just about you! And the fact that you can't see that makes it only harder for me to agree with you! I don't wanna send you away, Kadence, and neither does Chris. But he sees no other option and I can't either, anymore."

"You can't send me away, please!"

"Kady, don't make this any harder then it has to be..."

"MOM!" Kady begged, sobbing. "Don't!"

Lily could not stand it anymore, and moved to sit on Kady's bed, and the girl put up little resistance and allowed her mother to hug her. Kady instantly wrapped her arms over Lily's shoulders, and cried into the woman's neck.

"I love you, baby," Lily quietly comforted her, rubbing her back. "So much. And I know it's hard to believe right now, but your dad – as much of a moron as he can be at times – he loves you too. He only wants whats best for you, Kady. He wants the world for you."

"I can't... I can't go! You can't do this to me!"

As much as she wanted to believe her, Lily still had doubt nagging at the back of her mind as to the believability of Kady's words and behavior – and that was enough to convince her that Chris was right in saying that there was nothing more they could do for her now. Her immaturity in not accepting responsibility for her actions, and trying to deflect blame onto other people was so evident in her behavior now, one would have to be blind, deaf, and extremely dumb not to see it, and that she was trying to manipulate her way, again, out of taking responsibility.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," she said. "You have to go."

Across town, Chris climbed out of the cab after paying the driver, and slammed the door shut. As he walked up the path, he spotted his car in the driveway and knew immediately that James, Ryann, and Sean were there and he breathed a sigh of relief. With everything that had been going on with Kady and Lily, being able to take his mind off the guilt of sending his only child away would be a welcomed relief. He couldn't even deny it to himself anymore that being with Ryann and Sean was a good distraction, if anything, and he was becoming increasingly caught up in their lives... with no regret. He could see the conflict that Kady would be feeling, and he had yet to come up with a solution that would ease her discomfort. She was his baby, first and forever and it killed him that she couldn't see that.

He entered the house and closed the door behind him, dropping his wallet onto the hall table and walked into the living room, stopping when he saw Ryann sitting at the end of the sofa with Sean laying stretched out, sleeping with a blanket. James was slumped in the recliner, and both adults were watching the television, but looked up when they saw Chris enter.

"Chris... hey," Ryann greeted him with uncertainty, unsure if she should get up or not, but Chris shook his head, telling her not to. "Everything okay?"

It was a moot question, because his exhausted face was drained by guilt and regret, and right away James and Ryann knew that nothing good had come from his latest visit to Kady. And also, they noted that Lily wasn't with him, suggesting a fight that resulted in Kady kicking him out, or him leaving by his own will.

"I think the silence means 'no'," James observed, standing up. "Am I right, partner?"

Chris ignored them both and turned his attention to Sean, who was sleeping peacefully with his head in his mother's lap. He walked over to them and knelt down in front of where Ryann was sitting.

"I take it he's been feeling better?" Chris guessed, studying the boy. Ryann nodded.

"Yeah, for sure... he was kinda asking for you a bit before he fell asleep, though." She told him softly, almost like she was ashamed or embarrassed to say it.

"How long has he been out for?"

"About half an hour. Took a lot for him to get to sleep..." James informed him. He had watched Ryann try to comfort her son, and tried to help as well but the pain and trauma that the boy had suffered was far too great for them to comfort at this point. "Poor boy's been through a hell of a lot."

"You don't have to tell me that," Chris acknowledged, deeply regretting having been a party to Sean's troubles. He was connected to this boy in more ways than one, and the emotional bond that had developed between them made him feel the residual pain of the day's events. "I've been a main cause of it."

Ryann looked up, breaking away from her loving maternal gaze upon her son, to coldly stare at the man still kneeling in front of her. She noticed that Chris had placed his hand lightly on Sean's stomach, in an almost protective manner to feel for himself that the boy had come to no harm. Feeling the constant, slow rise and fall of Sean's torso as he inhaled and exhaled, Chris relaxed a little and tore his focus from him, giving it to Ryann.

"You two can stay here as long as you need," he told her, seriously. "I mean it. He won't get to you again as long as I'm around. And this drunken cowboy here, too."

"Hey!" James protested, sulking.

"You guys have been way too good to us," Ryann replied, quietly. "I gotta find some way to repay you for this. Both of you. Lily as well."

"Hell no, you don't," Chris instructed her. "Ryann, it's done. You don't owe us anything."

"Maybe not... but I owe Sean a hell of a lot more than what I've given him so far in life."

The sadness both men could see in Ryann was enough to cast a shadow of doubt over both of them as to what they could do for her. Chris looked over his to his partner, and James could only offer a simple shrug in return, with no suggestions of comfort to either of them. Chris moved his hand from Sean's stomach, and placed it on Ryann's arm, squeezing it.

"Look at this way. You've given Sean more in six years than what I've ever been able to give Kady her entire life... because I was never there for her. Now try telling me that you're a bad parent."

"It's not the same thing..."

James took this moment, seeing the delicacy of the situation, to excuse himself, and muttered to Chris as he walked by him that he would be back at the hotel. Seconds later, Chris and Ryann were left alone, with Sean still sleeping calmly between them.

"You're right." He told her. "It's not the same thing, Ryann. And you know something? You better be damn grateful that it's not... because I'm tellin' you – you never want to have to experience what it's like to not know your child. So whatever mistakes you've made... they can be fixed."

"I can't help but think all this could've been avoided, ya know?" she mused sadly, stroking her son's hair.

"Yeah it could've been avoided. But then again... think about what wouldn't have happened if it had been. Think of it more as learning lessons than anything else. That's the only way I can get through a day with Kady without going insane."

"She's a teenager. She's supposed to drive you nuts."

"With her attitude? Sometimes it's hard to tell her age difference from Sean's age." Chris laughed weakly.

Ryann also took some humor out of it, and then the conversation trailed off, taking the humor with it. To fill the uncomfortable silence that filled the void, they both kept watchful eyes on Sean, until finally Chris had enough and decided that it was too late for them to carry on right now.

"Come on. I think it's time to get this little guy settled into the guest room for the night."

Ryann allowed him to lift Sean off the couch, and then also got up and followed Chris out of the room. When they arrived at the room which was just across the hall from Kady's room – indicated by all the stickers and anti-authority messages stuck to her door - he stood aside with Sean and Ryann opened the door, letting them inside. She walked in a couple of steps, she stopped and looked around. It was a respectable guest room, two single beds and a television, as well as other comforts, though it looked like it hadn't been used in quite a while. But it appeared comfortable enough.

Chris carried Sean over to the bed, and knelt down; with one arm he pulled back the blanket and placed the boy in the center. Ryann stood back and watched, interested in the gentle care he was showing for her son. The truth was, Chris had been more of a father figure to Sean in the past few days than Damian had been in six years. There was an endearing quality to the scene in front of her, and it was comforting after all the hell they had been through recently. Chris pulled the blankets up around the child and looked over his shoulder to Ryann, and nodded his head to encourage her to come forward. She rounded the bed to kneel down on the side from where Chris was, and she finished tucking Sean in, silently. She kissed him and whispered goodnight and then stood up and sat back on the bed behind her.

"I owe you," she told Chris, but did not look away from Sean. "Chris, I honestly don't know how I'm going to repay you for this."

"You're not going to repay me for this," he instructed her. "I mean it. None of this was your fault."

"Sean should've never seen what he saw..." Ryann sadly insisted.

"You've done the best you can, Ry. That's all you can do."

"Not good enough when my son gets hurt!"

Chris sighed and made his way over and sat next to her, unsure of how to comfort her when he was needing it himself. His problems with Kady were gnawing at him so much that his heart was physically hurting, and there was no energy left for him to give Ryann any sound advice that would do her and Sean any good.

"I dunno what to tell ya," he said. "I'm not exactly 'Parent of the Year' material. I've betrayed Kady for the second time in her life and I doubt she'll forgive me for it this time."

"What did you do?"

"I... Lily and I have decided that it's probably best that Kady spends some time away. On her own. We told her, and... well, you can guess she ain't happy."

Ryann raised an eyebrow at the revelation. "You mean, you're sending her to boarding school or some shit like that?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow. That's heavy. Chris, I'm sure you had a good reason... I know you love her. And I'm sure she knows it, too. You haven't betrayed her."

"No, but in her mind I have. There's no convincing her otherwise."

She rolled her eyes and wanted to hit him. One thing she had noticed about Chris already was his tendency to think the worst of things and that his whole world was coming to an end, when Kady was involved. And that, she knew from experience, was the result of whatever guilt he had. She suddenly realized that he was just as screwed up as she was... and oddly enough, in a weird way, that was the best comfort of all. Hesitantly, she placed her hand on his, in a friendly gesture of understanding, but was surprised when he squeezed it back.

"She'll know it one day," she assured him. "She's a teenager. You wouldn't be doing your job if she didn't spit out the 'I hate you' thing or 'I'll never forgive you' cliché at least once a day."

"It's not the same, Ry," Chris mumbled. "I betrayed her once... the fact that for fourteen years I was never there. She's got that to hang over my head for the rest of my life... and hers. Besides, that's all she knows of me as far as the trust issue goes. She's always got it as a point of reference for every time I screw up or do something, or say something she doesn't like. It's fucking messed up."

It was fourteen years of repressed guilt that was now poisoning Chris' mind into self doubt and self-torture that every respectable parent goes through every now and then... he'd been going through it for years. Always wondering whether you'd done the right thing by your child or children was always of great to concern to all good parents, but for Chris it had become a way of life. And it was hard to contest, relieve, or even stand up against fourteen years of set history.

"What's done is done," Ryann replied, shrugging. "There's not much you can do about it, Chris. Parenting is basically walking blind, anyway. Not everyone's gonna be convinced that what you're doing is the right thing, but a lot of people would be backing you up. Me, for one. You never had the years of getting used to the responsibilities. What takes most people years to develop, skills as parents, you've had to do it in only months. And if anything, as screwed up as it may seem sometimes, your effort should be damn respected. I know I do. I dunno if I could've had the guts to stick it out like you have. I would've gone the whole 'the kid is better off without me' routine."

She stopped to see if any of this was getting through, but Chris' stone-faced expression made it impossible to know if she was having any success with him. Knowing that she was risking a bit with her next move, she pulled her hand away and then linked her arm with his.

"I dunno what's gone on with you and your daughter, Chris. But from what I know of you so far; from what I've seen... you're a great dad."

Chris didn't have the heart to tell her that for all her attempts to get him to lighten up, there was nothing she could say that could counter the history – or lack of history – he had with Kady. All the while they had been talking, both had been watching Sean sleeping, and the way the bedside lamp shone it's light on him, it reflected the glow of innocence that the boy possessed. It was refreshing, and breathtaking for Chris, at the same time, since he had never got to do this with Kady... to put her to bed, and to watch her sleep. No anger. No hatred. No pain. No bitterness toward him.

"I don't know what I'm doing, Ryann," he admitted. "It's pathetic."

"No. You're not supposed to know what to do," she explained. "There's no handbook for it. Kady loves you, and deep down she knows it... she'll realize it by the end."

"By the end of what?"

"By the end of whatever shit you two are caught up in. Until then, just don't forget who you are. You're her father. You still get the right to give her the standard 'I know what's best for you' speech, and get away with it. Guilt is the only power they get over you and you can manipulate it to your advantage when you know how."

Just when Chris thought that he'd have to write her off as someone talking complete bullshit and not knowing what she was talking about, she'd say something so right on the mark that it could only impress him. He looked at her, fascinated by her way of thinking and how the conversation had completely 180'd from him comforting her parental skills, to her trying to convince him that he was a good father despite everything. It was as if they were feeding off each other's negativity and their own to keep themselves sane.

"I don't expect you to know how, right?" he guessed.

"Not yet. But I'll work on it and get back to you."

Chris weakly laughed; Ryann's attempts were starting to work and the mood was beginning to lighten.

"Wanna drink?" he offered.

"Sure."

Two minutes later, they were downstairs and sitting at the kitchen counter, and Chris poured her a glass of whiskey before doing the same for himself and then set the bottle down between them. The television in the living room could be heard in the background, and providing the only sound to fill the silent void that had settled after they left Sean to sleep in peace. Neither knew how to address the differing distractions that had locked their attentions elsewhere, and it left an uncomfortable silence that was screaming louder than all the fans in the Impact Zone.

"I'd tell you to relax, but umm... I realized that would seem kinda hypocritical." Ryann commented, raising the glass to her lips.

"And I'd come back and tell ya that you're not being hypocritical, but then we'd know that'd be a lie," Chris countered. "So I guess we're both kinda screwed."

"Yep. How depressing..."

"I suppose this is the time when I'd ask about your past, specifically with Damian. Or when you'd ask the same thing with me and Lily."

"Hmm... just how long do you think we can keep up this guessing game of what we would or wouldn't say to each other? Maybe we should just come right out and ask?"

"Nah, this way's more fun."

Chris grinned at her and gulped down half of his drink; the burning sensation overtook him briefly and gave him a sense of rejuvenation. He could not bring himself to look at her without being seen as pathetic for acting like he did, and found solace in keeping his attention on the glass he clutched with both hands in front of him. Ryann, though, watched Chris with focused interest, hoping she could catch his eye and get a small understanding on what was going through his head. For someone who was in a remarkably similar situation as her, when it came to his child's welfare and the appropriated guilt that subsequently came with it, Chris was keen on keeping the distance between them. Ryann tapped his arm, but he didn't look up. More so it was starting to feel for her that he was deliberately avoiding eye contact, fearing the ramifications of if he did.

"You're not making this any easier on yourself, you know," Ryann stated. "Or me, for that matter."

"Huh?"

"Keeping your thoughts locked in your head won't do you any good. Come on. The alcohol is supposed to loosen your lips a bit. Or so I'm told."

"If I wasn't so distracted, I would've probably taken that the wrong way."

Ryann smirked and absentmindedly twirled some of her hair around a finger. She was ready to throw in the towel and give up, and opened her mouth to tell him so when.

"MOMMY!"

Sean's hysterical voice screamed down the stairs and instantly both Chris and Ryann had jumped to their feet. Ryann took off for the stairs so quickly that she almost didn't have time to put her glass on the table properly, and it teetered dangerously close to falling off the side. Chris quickly caught the empty glass and returned it to the table, and ran after her.

He was hot on her heels. In seconds, they had reached the guest room door and Ryann violently threw it open and inside, Sean was sitting up in bed with tears streaming down his cheeks. As soon as he saw his mother, he held his arms out to her, and she ran to him, enveloping the six-year-old in a loving hug. Chris came to a stop at the end of the bed and though confused, stayed quiet. Sean's cries were heart wrenching; the fear was easily detectable.

"Baby, what's the matter?" Ryann wondered, rubbing Sean's back. "Another nightmare?"

Sean nodded and wiped his eyes on her shirt. "Mommy, is daddy coming back?"

Ryann looked back to Chris for some support; the mere reference to Damian in anyway was enough to knock the air out of her.

"No, sweetheart," she said. "No, you're safe! It's okay, baby. I'm here..."

"I dreamed that he was hurting you! And that you got really, really hurt and had to go away and that I had to go with daddy, and that he told me that I would never see you again!" Sean wailed. He pressed himself as close as he possibly could to Ryann, like it was the last hug he would ever receive from her.

Chris bit his lip and exercised great restraint in hanging back, knowing that it was best that Ryann handle the situation. This was something he never got to do with Kady, and comforting a distressed child was not something he was well adapted to doing just yet. It was way different to doing so with a teenager, because a child was not as experienced with dealing with bad, dangerous things, and not knowing the consequences as well. Sean had been through enough horror in his life, and for him to go through it in his dreams too... he was not getting a break from it. Chris had the sudden desire to hunt down Damian and beat the shit out of the bastard for reducing the little boy to a state of terror.

Sean raised his head and tried to see over Ryann's shoulders, but his position in her arms made it hard for him to do it.

"Mommy?" he cried, softly.

"Shh, baby I got you. It's okay, I'm here. I'm going no where!" she cooed.

"Mommy, where's Chris?"

"I'm here buddy..." Chris spoke up and walked around the bed, getting down on his knees next to it, beside Ryann.

Sean finally unwrapped his arms from Ryann's neck and practically leapt into Chris' arms, surprising both adults with the eagerness he exhibited in doing so. Chris hugged the child closely, and moved up to sit on the bed, sitting Sean on his lap. Ryann fought back tears, determined to stay strong in the face of seeing the very warm, beautiful image of her son actually feeling safe and trusting enough to make such a move. It was a realization that Chris was now a part of Sean's life, probably for good, that made the otherwise hopeless situation seem just a little better. Ryann knew that an in depth conversation would have to take place with Chris about this, before he and Sean became too close... before Sean became attached to him and would find it too hard to let him go.

"I'm scared!" Sean cried into his neck, and Chris' breath caught in his throat at feeling the warm breath brushing against his skin. "Don't let him come back and hurt mommy! Chris, don't let him come back – he scares me!"

"Hey, hey... I promise, he'll never hurt you again." Chris whispered, finding it hard to not get choked up. Not only could he hear and see Sean's fear, but he could feel it... his muscles were tense and his entire body was shaking so badly that it was hard to keep the boy still.

Chris brushed the hair out of the child's eyes and made sure the eye contact was there, so that Sean could see he was honest and serious.

"Sean... I promise I'll never, ever let anything bad happen to you or your mom again. I promise. And remember, I've never broken a promise to you yet, have I?"

Sniffling, Sean shook his head, acknowledging the fact. He felt so safe with Chris that believing the man's words was not a hard thing for him to do. Burying his face against Chris further, Sean tightened his hold on him and cried. Ryann rubbed his back and wished she could take away the pain for him. With his free arm, Chris reached around her and held his hand to the back of her neck, brushing his thumb over the hairs of her skin, making them stand on end. This time he was not reluctant to look her in the eyes; Sean had given him the courage to make the commitment he was about to make.

"I mean it. Ryann, as long as I'm around, I'll do everything I can to keep you both safe."

"I know. Thank you. But, umm... you don't have to do anything, I mean... if it's too much. We can't ask you to uproot your life for this..."

"Ry, stop. Tomorrow we'll get whatever you need from your house, and you two will stay here as long as necessary. It's no trouble. You and Sean have been through enough."

Stunned by the generous offer, one that had potential life-altering consequences, Ryann was at a loss for what the appropriate response was.

"What about Kady?" She queried. "You, Kady, and Lily... you've got enough on your plate too..."

"Don't worry about that; it's nothing for you to be concerned about. That's being taken care of... right now my concern is you and your son."

Touched by Chris' genuine care for them, something they weren't used to from any man, Ryann fought back cries of her own and smiled, nodding. In her mind, she was determined to repay him for all his help, considering how messed up his own life was. There was a change in Sean that she had never seen before; a change for the better that could only be pinned to the arrival of Chris in their lives. Their eyes tore apart when Chris heard Sean mumbled something into his neck, and so he pulled back a bit to see the child's face.

"What was that, buddy?"

"I said 'I love you, Chris.'"

It was the second time that Sean had uttered those words to him, and so Chris was not as taken aback by the affection displayed as Ryann was. Her jaw dropped and she wasn't sure that she heard correctly, but it was when Sean raised his head and kissed Chris' cheek that made her head spin. She gasped and clamped both hands over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh..."

"Is that okay, mom?" Sean asked her. "I mean... is that wrong to say it?"

"I... I..."

Ryann's shock prevented her brain from formulating coherent sentences, like her brain was disconnected from every other part of her body. She wanted to speak, but couldn't. She felt like she had no control over any other part of her body. Sean had just told Chris that he loved him... in a way that resembled a child telling his father that he loved him, and with the ease of such intentions as well. True, Chris had been the other father-like figure to ever be in the boy's life, and Sean had quickly accepted him, but this admission was not expected at all. Chris still had his hand at the back of her neck, and squeezed it reassuringly for support, understanding the shock she was experiencing. He could liken it to the first time Kady told him that she loved him... something unexpected.

"Mommy?" Sean interrupted her thoughts, now worried that he had said the wrong thing. "Was it a bad thing to say?"

"I... no, baby! No, not at all!" Ryann quickly said. Sean sighed and his nerves eased, as did Chris'.

"Chris makes me feel safe, and he's really, really fun and a lot better than dad! He doesn't hurt me and he likes me and plays, and he likes you too, mommy! And you like him! See? 'I love you' is what people say to each other when they really, really, really like each other and have fun!"

Sean's naivety drew out the awkwardness even more; his eyes became wide and expectant for an answer that would be, to him, as normal as his own comment. Being only six, his understanding of the complexities of human emotion and interaction was very limited. Chris chuckled and shook his head, while Ryann turned bright red and dropped her head into her hands.

"Is that so?" she muttered, embarrassed and afraid to look up and seeing Chris' reaction.

"Yup." Sean stated in a matter-of-fact way. "You and Chris should get married and then we can stay with Chris forever and ever, and he can be my daddy and we'd never have to see my real daddy again!"

"Sean!"

"I think we're done now," Chris ruffled the boy's hair and cuddled him. "Okay, lil' man. You need to sleep now..."

"But I'm not sleepy now!"

"Trust me, as soon as your head hits the pillow, you will be."

"But... but...!"

"He's right, baby," Ryann joined the debate. "Come on, under the blankets."

Sean pouted but did what he was told, and was helped by both of them to settle under the blankets. A few minutes later, he had closed his eyes and was already drifting off, which left Chris and Ryann free to leave – much to both their relief since things had gotten sufficiently weird already.

"That boy and his imagination," Ryann nervously chuckled, running her hands over her hair. She wanted to deflect the uncomfortable tension between them now.

"At least he still has one. It's kind of reassuring... knowing a kid still can see good in the world."

"That's one way to look at it. But the fact that he's got to even search for it is bad enough."

He leaned against a wall and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to regroup and find some strength left to prioritize. Chris had just made a huge decision, one without consultation given to Lily or Kady, as both would surely be effected by such consequences. There was no denying the strong desire to protect both Sean and Ryann, however there was possibility that it could further damage his relationship with Kady... given how territorial she was and the fragility of their relationship; she could, and probably would, see it as a rejection of her in favor of two people she didn't know. Ryann stood across the hall from him, and lazily drummed her fingers against the wall while waiting.

"Looks to me like you need another drink." She calmly observed.

"What I need is a fucking vacation, but a drink will do..." Chris joked.

"You and I can be miserable together then. Got any more whiskey?"

"Honey, you have no idea..."

**30 MINUTES LATER **

It was much easier to relax in the backyard, sitting under the stars. It was just as easy to let go of their complicated issues for a while by simply gazing at the stars... the wonderment and mystery of them was enough to give both Ryann and Chris a distraction from the complications that plagued their lives. Ryann laid back on the grass, lightly resting her drink on her stomach and zoned out to the 'real world', while Chris watched her from the nearby chair. It hadn't taken much for them fall into silence again, though this time it was not an uncomfortable one. There was an unspoken bonding strength they got from each other that made life more bearable.

Ryann was bewildered by Sean's declaration of trust and love for Chris, having not known him for very long... but it made sense. The boy had been longing for a father for so long, that it would've been very easy for him to attach to Chris, and Ryann was not sure that she could deny him that, though it wasn't something she could ask of Chris. He had his own problems; his own family... asking him to accept Sean as part of that was out of the question. She couldn't miss the bond they had developed though, she saw Chris embracing his paternal instincts that he had to suppress with Kady out of his life for so long.

"You're gonna fall asleep there, ya know..." Chris smirked.

"Don't you have anything else to amuse yourself with other than watching me relax?" she retorted, yawning.

"I wish. But no. You're amusing enough."

"Thanks. I'd comment on your charm, but... you don't have any."

He slid off the chair and shuffled the few feet necessary to join her and studied her relaxed demeanor, and thought back over what had happened half an hour ago, when Sean was begging his mom to keep Chris in their lives. It was a tempting though, because he got along with them both so well, but his priority would always be Kady first... her welfare. No matter what happened, he would have to discuss this with her.

"So are we gonna talk about this?" Ryann casually questioned.

"About what?"

"Sean and you. All of this."

"Now? Don't I get an hour break?"

She sat up and extended her arms behind her to prop her up enough. "You've had thirty minutes. And we gotta talk about it before things get any weirder."

Chris crinkled his nose and whined. "I don't wanna talk... I'm not good at it..."

"Chris!"

He sighed and reached behind his head to take out the hair tie which had been annoyingly pulling his hair tight enough to give him a headache. It was an unavoidable topic now, there was no use in putting off the inevitable discussion.

"What do ya wanna know?" he asked her, hoping Ryann would kick it off.

"Look... I know you got your family," Ryann stated, getting straight to the point. "Kady and Lily... they need you first, and that's how it should be. That's how I want it to be, okay? Chris you've done more than enough and you honestly don't owe us anything... you have to take care of your own first."

"I am," he pointed out. "It's getting sorted out. Doesn't mean that you and Sean have to be any less of a priority to me, Ry. I meant what I said in there, and I'm sticking to it. Besides, I want to. How Damian could throw you two away like he has... I have no idea."

That comment caused her face to turn bright red again, and in her mind she thanked God that it was too dark for him to see it from where he was sitting.

"Sean's a great kid," Chris continued. "He deserves the best. Granted, I'm not the best... far from it. But I can't walk away from him now. I won't. Or from you. But it's up to you, Ryann... you're his mother and only you can know what's best for him. I'm telling ya now, Ry... I'm not going anyway."

There was a determination in his tone that was reassuring, but therein lay the problem for her in feeling the ease at which she could trust his word. The last time she did that, with Damian, it almost cost her and Sean everything. Even though Chris was not the same as him, it would always be a concern of hers that Sean would never know what it would be like to have a stable home life that could have him ending up like... Kady. Rebellious, uncaring, and uncontrollable. Chris nudged her leg with his own to get her attention again.

"Huh?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," she timidly replied. "I'm good. Just thinking."

"I haven't given you a reason not to trust me, have I? Okay, you don't have a choice in staying now... because you are, until I make sure that asshole doesn't come near you and your boy again. You got me, James... hell, even Lily."

"Yeah, I know..."

"Ryann."

"I get it, I do!" Ryann insisted. "It's just gonna take a while to get over it. I wouldn't be surprised if Sean's scarred for fucking life now."

"He's not. I'm not gonna let him get to you two again," Chris repeated and rubbed her arm. "I made the promise to your boy, now I'm making it to you. You deserve way better, Ry. Both of you do. And don't you go worrying about me, I got things under control."

"Liar."

"Well, I almost do. Do I have to ply you with more booze to get you to believe me?"

Ryann giggled and hung her head, giving up with fatigue. "Nah... I believe you. And I appreciate it. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna repay you for this. As soon as I get us back on our feet, you know?"

"Take all the time you need," Chris instructed, drinking his beer. "You're in no rush, Ry. Besides, it'll be fun having some company without having to fight every day."

She nodded sympathetically, but kept reserved to herself that she didn't nor couldn't understand the stress he was going through. In a tender moment, she placed her glass aside and leaned over to him, quickly pecking the side of his face, and pulled back even faster. The two kept virtually silent for the rest of their time sitting there, fearing the awkwardness that could arise from saying anything – like saying the wrong thing. Another ten minutes came and went, then Ryann excused herself and told him that she was going to bed, and walked back into the house. Chris watched her disappear from sight. He didn't know what to make of this woman.

* * *

**AN: Please review, and more shall come soon!**


End file.
